A different Key
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: SG SG1BuffyAngel crossover. Willow’s teleportation spell sends Glory to SGC. While Buffy has a brother who is the Key and not a sister.
1. Prologue

**A different Key**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Stargate or Buffy or Angel.

**Summary:** SG SG-1/Buffy/Angel crossover. Willow's teleportation spell sends Glory to SGC. While Buffy has a brother who is the Key and not a sister.

**Timeline:** The timeline changes, I'm starting with SG SG-1 Season 1 episode Hathor and Btvs S5 episode Blood ties. From there I will jump ahead and use bits from other episodes until I am following a different path then the Stargate and Buffy storylines. As for Angel I will not pick it up right away but when I do it is somewhere mid/end season 2. Before Angel sleeps with Darla, after he kicked his team out and he led Darla and Dru eat the lawyers. After the whole thing with the Senior partners ring thing. So set somewhere near the end of Reprise.

**Spoilers:** Buffy everything up till Chosen just to be safe. Stargate everything up till season 8 also just to be safe. Angel everything up to season 4 also just to be safe.

**Pairings:** Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, Jack/Carter, Buffy/Angel there are some other parings I'm not sure of yet. Also there will be hints of Buffy/Spike, Angel/Cordelia, Angel/Darla, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia just to mess with the relationships, lol.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

**Prologue**

_Two monks' race down the corridor, panicked, throwing terrified glances behind them. They clutch religious items in their arms: books, candles, incense. One of the monks stumbles, dropping a censer of incense. His companion helps him up and they continue their flight down the candlelit hallway._

_The monks careen through a set of massive wooden doors and slam them shut. They slide a beam the size of a tree trunk across the doorway. As he beam slides home, one of the monks' calls fearfully to the other in Czech._

"_It's coming. It's going to kill us!" The second monk told the others frightened._

"_Our lives aren't important. We have to protect the Key." The first monk told the other._

_The two monks race to the center of the great room and join a third senior member of their order. They kneel on the floor before the senior monk, around several lit candles and magic talismans._

"_Help me perform the ritual." The senior monk told the other two monks._

_All three monks extend their arms and begin chanting. As they speak the ancient words, a tremendous crash echoes through the monastery and the massive wooden door trembles in its frame. As the junior monks glance fearfully at the door, the elder admonishes them._

"_Concentrate. Concentrate." The senior monk told them._

_The ritual resumes and a breeze springs up inside the chamber. The relentless pounding on the door continues; the crossbeam starts to splinter._

_Suddenly, a bright flash of light leaps from the center of their circle. Then all goes dark as the door finally gives way and shatters, blasted into the room in pieces._



BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale hospital,

"…bugs under my skin. And say" Glory babbles and then closes her eyes and sighs "I'm feeling a little…"

"What's wrong with you?" a teenage boy asks her.

"Hey." Glory says and smiles "Hey!" Glory repeats straightening up. "This doesn't have to be a complete waste of my precious time." She turns and walks toward the teenage boy "I've been meaning to send the Slayer a message. And I could use a little pick-me-up. Two birds, one stone, and" she claps her hands in front of the boys' nose "Boom." Glory said to a very scared looking boy "You have yummy dead birds."

The door bursts open and Buffy enters, followed by the others. "Get away from my brother." Buffy ordered the blond woman.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Glory told her while Buffy's brother runs over behind Buffy and glares at the evil Goddess.

"Conversation's over, hell-bitch." Buffy told Glory before she punches Glory with a right, then a left, then ducks a punch and kicks Glory.

Spike enters the room. Buffy and Glory grapple; Buffy spins her around and slams her into a display case. Glory kicks Buffy away. Buffy's brother looks around and finds a scalpel he watches Glory punch his sister. Spike comes up behind Glory and grabs her, pinning her arms against her sides. She struggles. Buffy punches Glory in the face while Spike holds her.

"I thought you said this skank was tough." Spike comments to Buffy.

Glory breaks free, grabs Spike's arm and flips him over, throwing him against a wall. She picks him up, head-butts him as Xander moves around behind them, holding a tire iron. Glory throws Spike and he slides across the exam table, crushing a bunch of medical equipment. He falls off the other side, lands against the wall unconscious.

"When he wakes up, tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth." Glory told the slayer.

Buffy gets in Glory's face, glaring while saying very firmly "He is NOT my boyfriend."

Giles tries to aim a crossbow at Glory, but Buffy is between him and Glory. Buffy begins punching Glory. Willow and Tara watch the fight, both holding small leather bags and quietly chanting. Buffy tries to kick but Glory grabs her foot and looks at it.

"No" Buffy's brother comments as Buffy was punching Glory before adding "That would just be wrong. At least Angel had a soul...Buffy catch" he throws her the scalpel towards her.

"Hey, those are really nice shoes." Glory comments before pushing Buffy's foot away. Buffy goes into a back-flip and kicks Glory in the face on the way down and snatches the scalpel out of the air.



"Giles, now!" Buffy calls and dives out of the way giving Giles the change and room to fire his crossbow. The arrow bounces off Glory's stomach.

Glory looks annoyed. "Oh, please. Like that's-" Xander comes up behind her and hits her over the head with the tire iron.

"Hey!" Glory jells before grabbing the tire iron from Xander "Watch the hair." She comments before she flings Xander away; he flies back into Giles and they both crash into the x-ray display screens, which explode, showering sparks over them.

Glory points the tire iron at each of them "Time to start the dying." Glory says while Willow and Tara are still chanting. "Start with the twerp!" Glory adds and throws the tire iron like a javelin at Buffy's brother who had gone to check on Xander and Giles and froze as Glory mentioned him.

Buffy's brother turned around to see the tire iron come at him and froze.

"Charlie!" Buffy yells throwing herself into the tire iron's path, letting it stab her in the upper chest as she falls to the ground. Charlie begins to crawl out toward her.

"Buffy!" Charlie calls out and starts to move towards her.

"Get back!" Buffy orders him and he complies.

"Nice catch. Is that the best you little crap-gnats can muster?" Glory tells them while Buffy pulls the tire iron out of herself with a grimace of pain "'Cause I gotta tell ya, so not impressed." Glory continues while she walks in between Tara and Willow. They each throw a handful of glittery powder over her. It flutters down on her, covering her hair and body.

"Look what you did to my dress, you little-" Glory starts to yell angrily when Willow suddenly claps her hands once. 

"Discede!" Willow yells which is Latin for "disperse" or "separate".

Glory explodes into a cloud of dust and disappears and Willow falls to the floor.

"Willow!" Tara said rushing over to her.

Buffy stares, turns to Charlie. "Charlie" Buffy said pulling him over and hugging him while looking back at Willow and Tara. "What did you do to her?" Buffy asked them.

Willow's nose was bleeding while she panted "Teleportation spell. Still working out the kinks."

"Where'd you send her?" Buffy asked.

"Don't know. That's one of the kinks." Willow told her.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1



Earth, SGC, Locker room,

With a puff of smoke Glory rematerializes in the locker room shocking the group of people assembled there. Sam Carter and the rest of the women who were aiming the men and Hathor with P90's fell back surprised by the woman's sudden arrival. The men at Stargate Command were under Hathor's thrall and the women were trying to defeat Hathor so the thrall would be over and they would regain control over the facility.

"Oh that little witch." Glory said annoyed.

"Who are you, how did you get here!?" Hathor demanded to know from the newly arrived woman.

Glory looked at her "Don't worry your pretty little self over it." She told the woman walking closer to her. The tub where Hathor was in was filled with baby Goa'ulds.

"We demand you tell us who you are and how you got here at once!" Hathor Goa'uld voice ordered and the men around her raised their weapons at Glory. Sam and the women aimed at both not sure was going on but deciding to wait and see what was going to happen.

"We? You mean you have one of those cute little snakies inside of you. How does that work exactly? Does the snake have access to the persons memories it's possessing?" Glory asked the woman while thinking of putting a snake in Buffy and have it tell her where she hid the Key.

Hathor raised her hand showing her hand device "Kneel before your God!" she ordered Glory.

Glory looked at the woman then laughed before saying to Hathor "you're no God."

Sam Carter would have laughed at Hathor's expression on her face but found it all a bit weird and didn't want to interrupt the two. She waved the other women and Teal'c to stand down and wait.

Hathor's eyes flashed and she activated her device sending Glory into the air backwards into a wall. "I am Hathor, queen of all Gods!" she informed Glory angrily.

Glory got up without a scratch on her and dusted herself off then she was suddenly at the tub quickly broke Hathor's arm, making the arm with the device useless. Glory then held unto Hathor's neck with one hand lifting her out of the tub. The men around here were too shocked to act at first then aimed at Glory to fire.

"You are not a God, and hardly queen of all Gods. Just look at what you're wearing, a God would never wear something like that. A God would not even choose to be in human flesh living a mortal life." Glory told the suffocating woman. "Now snaky, you are going to do me a favor." She added before she put her hand through the human flesh yanking the Goa'uld out of the human female's body. She smiled at the squirming snake and then flicked her fingers and both of them were gone in another puff of smoke.

O'Neill, Hammond, Daniel and the other guys wobbled before falling to the ground unconscious. The host Hathor had possessed twitched before it fell silent, dead.



"All right ladies, help me get them to the infirmary." Doctor Frasier ordered.

"Captain Carter, what about that woman. Shouldn't we be looking for her?" another woman asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if we're going to be able to stop her if we find her. Spread out." Carter ordered.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale hospital,

Buffy and Charlie are sitting on the ground together. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Buffy asked her brother concerned.

"Why do you care?" Charlie asked defensive. 

"Because I love you. You're my brother." Buffy told him.

"No I'm not." Charlie argued.

"Yes you are." Buffy insisted before she lifts Charlie's arm, so we can see her arm and hand are still bloody "Look, it's blood. It's Summers blood." Buffy presses her hand against the tire-iron wound on her shoulder, wincing a little. She clasps her bloody hand in Charlie's bloody hand. "It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or, or how you got here. You are my brother….There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't."

Charlie looks at her for a moment, then hugs her tightly and both their eyes get a bit misty. Nobody noticed Buffy's hand with Charlie's and hers blood on it glowed green briefly before the glow seemed to seep into Buffy's skin. 

"I was so scared." Charlie confessed.

"Me too." Buffy replied and looked around to see the others watching them. "Come on." Buffy told Charlie and they stand up.

"Wait. Ben. He was here; he was trying to help me. He…" Charlie starts to say but then stops and looks confused "I… I think he might have left before Glory came…" he continued then frowned "I can't, I can't remember." He told his sister.

Buffy takes his hand again "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Next time we see him, we'll thank him." Charlie still looks puzzled "I have to get you back home though. Mom's freaking out." Buffy told him.

Charlie's eyes widen before he said "Oh. Is she mad about the whole fire thing?" 

"I think you sorta have a get-out-of-jail-free card on account of big love and trauma." Buffy told him.

"Really? Okay. Good." Charlie said smiling. They start to walk out, holding hands. Before Charlie thinks of something and said "You think she'd raise my allowance?"

"Don't push it." Buffy replies.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, SGC, Hammond's office,

"I have informed the president of our situation. He said to let it go and that another team is handling finding this woman. We are to leave it alone." Hammond informed SG-1.

"Another team? We are the ones who are specialized in Goa'ulds and other aliens, sir. Shouldn't we be going after this woman?" O'Neill asked.

"Colonel I understand how you might feel about this, I told the president the same thing." Hammond told him.

"And what did he say, sir?" Carter asked.

"He said it was need to know. And you only need to know if the other team can't handle this by themselves." Hammond told them.

"But sir…" O'Neill started but Hammond interrupted him.

"Colonel I don't like it any more then you do but if the president wants us to stay out of it we will stay out of it." Hammond told O'Neill.

"Yes, sir." O'Neil replied not at all happy with this.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers residence,

The doorbell rang and Buffy opened the door to see….

"Riley?" Buffy asked confused as to why he was there, she then noticed another military man standing behind Riley "What's going on?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 1 – Another military mess?

THanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Another military mess**

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic Box,

"What's this all about Riley?" Buffy asked once she and the rest of the Scooby gang was assembled. Charlie was at school, Joyce was at the gallery, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were all present.

"We need your help Buffy." Riley told them.

"I got that, with what? You guys didn't do another Initiative again, did you. Because I really have my hands full at the moment." Buffy told them.

"Perhaps I'd best explain Miss Summers." An attractive man Riley had introduced as Major Davis said.

"Ok then Major, explain away." Buffy told him.

A folder was placed in each one of the scoobies hands, the words top secret in red was written large on the cover. Buffy and the others opened them revealing the security camera photo's of the events with Hathor and Glory.

Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them before asking "Glory killed this woman?"

"Glory?" Major Davis asked but when he didn't receive an answer Riley cut in.

"Yes, The woman who was killed was possessed by a sort of demons that are called Goa'ulds." At that name Anya went pale and Giles shook his head in disbelief.

"Goa'uld, impossible. The could not come back here. The Chappa'ai is buried." Giles told them. Major Davis just looked at the elderly man shaking his head "Good Lord, the military dug it up!? My God don't you people study the texts that were buried with the Chappa'ai?"

"Giles? What are these Gould? And what did the military do this time to screw up my life?" Buffy asked.

"Goa'uld Buffy, they are parasitic race of snakes from another dimension. They can possess a human body by burying themselves in one." Giles explained. "A long time ago there was a race before humans on Earth, the are referred to as the Ancients. They build a device known as the Chappa'ai." Giles told them.

"And the idiot military had the Chappa'ai dug up. Do you know what it cost this world the last time the Goa'uld were here?" Anya told the military men angrily, glaring at them. "I was there, I saw the fight for freedom. An army of humans, demons led by the slayer and her watcher at the time against the Jaffa and the Goa'uld. We beat them, barely. And the Goa'ulds and their remaining armies fled through the Chappa'ai. We buried the Chappa'ai for a reason that day. So that the Goa'uld can never come back to this world." Anya finished while still glaring at the group.

"Where does this Chappati thing actually go to?" Xander asked.

"Chappa'ai. It creates a stable wormhole use to go to other worlds." His girlfriend answered.

"How can she have…" Major Davis started but Giles answered for him.

"Anya used to be a vengeance demon for a thousand years, reeking vengeance for scorned women on unfaithful men." Riley explained then added "she lost her powers and is now completely human."

"I see." Major Davis said then added "I can't tell you about the Chappa'ai, it's classified. I can tell you however that this Glory suddenly appeared in the facility where the Chappa'ai is located and killed the host to the Goa'uld known as Hathor. She took a Goa'uld with her. We need to know how to stop this Glory."

The scoobies were silent until Willow said "Sorry, I think I'm the one who sent Glory to this facility. I used a teleportation spell on her but I didn't know where I sent her, other then away from us."

"You see Major" Giles started "We don't know how to stop Glory…yet" he added.

"But you must know something, what kind of demon is she?" Riley asked.

"She's not a demon Riley." Xander told him.

"Then what is she? Some sort of super charged slayer?" Riley asked.

"Is she a witch?" Major Davis asked.

Buffy looked at Giles who nodded "Glory isn't a demon or a witch. Her full name is Glorificus, she is also referred to a the Beast. She's a God." Buffy informed them.

"What?" both Riley and Major Davis asked simultaneously.

"She's a God." Buff repeated then added "Apparently she was banished from her demon hell dimension to our dimension or something." Buffy explained to them.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Yes we are, the Council-" Giles started but Riley interrupted.

"Wait the Council? The same Council who put you through that test that almost got your mom and yourself killed? The one who then fired Giles for having fatherly feelings for you? The who you fired and tried to kill you last year? That Council?" Riley asked.

"They reinstated Giles and have given him his salary from the month he was fired. It was quite amusing to see Buffy handle them." Anya told Riley.

"How can you trust them?" Riley asked Buffy ignoring Anya.

"I've fought Glory, several times. Each time she beat me. She doesn't even feel anything I throw at her." Buffy told him and Major Davis.

"The Council would gain nothing by lying to us. They'd put the world in danger. And with Faith in jail they can't risk that. Despite their tactics they are the good guys." Giles added.

"So Glory is a hell God whom you have no idea how to defeat?" Riley asked.

"We are still researching ways-" Giles started saying but was cut off by Riley.

"Is it that hard for you to ask me for help Buffy. I know we didn't exactly part on the best of terms but you could have called me." Riley told her.

"And what would you have done if I had?!" Buffy said angrily "I don't need another military mess to clean up. Besides Glory is dangerous, much more dangerous then Adam ever was."

"All the more reason to ask for help?" Riley replied.

"Help from the military is not something that will stop Glory. I'm not sure what can stop her. I've seen a building crash down on her and she didn't even have scratch on her next time I saw her. A bazooka or a building wired with C4 isn't going to cut it with her." Buffy told them then let out a tired breath and added "We'll find a way that will stop her, we always do."

"Miss Summers while I have faith in your abilities after reading your file and seeing the surviving video files of the Project Initiative, I have to inform you that this Glory has taken the Goa'uld, who has taken over the role as the Goddess Hathor ,with her. Do you know why Glory would have taken this Goa'uld to Sunnydale?" Major Davis asked her.

"We have an idea" Giles said vaguely glancing from Buffy to Major Davis.

"Would you care to share that idea with us Dr. Giles?" Major Davis asked.

"Dr. Giles?" Xander asked looking at Giles.

"Well I was the curator of the British Museum Xander, they don't hire just anybody there. The Council believed it best to hide my status when applying for the librarian position at Sunnydale High." Giles told the young man then to Major Davis he said "I'm afraid I can't tell you why Major, it is how you would say _classified_."

"The President has have given me orders to do whatever I can to assist you and your team Miss Summers, Dr. Giles. Which means you will have Captain Finn and his team under your command. I can also arrange for a team to aid you in the capture or elimination of the Goa'uld that has been brought to Sunnydale." Major Davis told them.

Buffy looked uncertain, considering her options. She could use the help, but did she want to expose Charlie and her mom to all the military attention they would get. And what if the wrong people got wind of this, she or Charlie could end up at an operating table waiting to be experimented on. Eventually said "I need to think about this, talk it over with the rest before I make a decision."

The Major nodded and handed her a card. "You can contact me on this number."

He and Riley recollected the folders from the scoobies, before leaving he said "You can trust us Miss Summers."

"Call me Buffy." Buffy replied earning her a smile from the man before he and Riley left the Magic Box.

"That was interesting. What are we gonna do Buff?" Xander asked her.

"I don't know. On one hand we could use some help dealing with the Gould and Glory. On the other I don't want more people in the military knowing about me and I especially don't want anybody else to know about Charlie." Buffy told him. "Giles?" Buffy asked her mentor, wanting his thoughts on the matter.

"It is your decision Buffy, but I think you're right about keeping your identity a secret. I also don't see how much help they would be if they came to help." Giles told her.

"It could help having some extra manpower available. And if they could help with the research it would help us out a lot." Xander added.

"Will?" Buffy asked.

"I wouldn't trust the military Buffy. The last time they tried to kill you for asking too many questions. Riley and this Major Davis may not be one of the people who will be likely to do that but I am betting that there are some people under their command who might." Willow told her.

"Anya?" Buffy asked.

"I probably know more about the Goa'uld then they do. As far as their help is concerned, they dug up the Chappa'ai, made a varies demon/human/machine hybrid that caused a lot of trouble. I wouldn't trust them." Anya told her.

"Tara?" Buffy asked.

"I-I don't know Buffy. I th-think that maybe they could help us. I-if Glory w-would find out Charlie is the Key. They could take him through the Ch-chappa'ai to another planet where Glory can't find or touch him." Tara told her.

"Giles, do you think traveling through this Chappa'ai thing would be safe for Charlie?" Buffy asked.

"Well he is human now, but the mystical energy that he carries within him might disrupt the wormhole travel to another planet." Giles told her.

"I'd rather not find out." Buffy told him. "So we got Xander and Tara for military help. Giles, Anya and Willow against. After hearing everyone I'm voting no as well. I think my mom and Charlie should get a vote too since this will affect both of them. If it's a tie I'll ask Spike to break it. Anyone not ok with this?" Buffy asked. Nobody replied.

"Now that everyone is here, we can research on Glory and the Key some more." Giles suggested to which everyone but Willow and Tara groaned.

"Anya, if you would be so kind to write down everything you know about the Goa'uld and how to kill and identify them. Willow and Tara when Anya is done see if you can work some kind of locator spell to find the Goa'uld…" Giles began giving orders.

* * *

Review please. 


	3. Chapter 2 – Should we get help?

Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Should we get help?**

Earth, SGC, Hammonds's office,

"The situation is not under control Major. We have a Goa'uld out there with some very powerful woman using some kind of alien technology unfamiliar to us which allowed her to get into this facility undetected and without problem." Hammond told Davis.

"The team that is handling the situation has two experts on Goa'uld General, and they are familiar with the woman in question and are handling her." Major Davis replied.

"What does that mean? And what do you mean experts on Goa'uld? Everyone who is an expert on Goa'ulds works here and nobody under my command is on this team you mentioned." Hammond demanded to know.

"It's classified sir. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what you want to know. Not without the presidents ok." Davis replied, then added "But I assure you the situation is in most capable hands."

Hammond picked up the red phone and dialed a familiar number.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

"Although it might make me feel better knowing you won't be out there alone at night anymore Buffy, I don't want the military involved in this. If the information about you or Charlie would get into the wrong hands you could end up in some lab." Joyce shuddered.

"Ok mom, Charlie?" Buffy asked.

"I don't see the use they could be anyways. I mean if you can't beat Glory what are the chances they will?" Charlie asked.

Buffy smiled at her brother and said firmly "We'll beat her eventually Charlie."

"You know as much as I hate the guy you could use his help and you know you can trust him." Charlie told his sister.

"If you're talking about Angel the answer is no. He's got his life in LA and his own problems there." Buffy replied.

"You know if you told him what was going on he'd want to help. God knows he owes you for letting him drink from you." Charlie said angry.

Buffy paled as her mother looked from Charlie to Buffy "he drank from you?" she asked.

"He was poisoned, the only cure was the blood of a slayer. I don't know how the hell you know that Charlie but it is not as if I gave Angel a choice in the matter. He was dying and weak when I told him I wanted him to take some of my blood. He refused and I had to chase him through the mansion hit him three times in the face before it changed and force his head down into my neck and even then it took him about a minute to bite down." Buffy told him angrily.

"That wasn't in Giles' Watcher diaries." Charlie replied sheepishly as he tried to figure out if he should still blame Angel for that. He decided not to simply because it wasn't his fault he got poisoned and Buffy forced him to drink from her. And he was not Xander, he did like Angel for a time when he made his sister happy. But that one detail didn't change the fact Buffy had cried a lot over him. And for that he hated the vampire.

"You read Mr. Giles's Watcher diaries?" Joyce asked her son.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, SGC, Hammond's office,

"Yes Mr. president…thank you…Here he is." Hammond told the president and held out the red phone to Major Davis who took it from him.

"Sir?" Major Davis asked. "I understand Mr. President." With that he hung up the phone and looked at Hammond "You understand that information about this is highly classified and you cannot tell SG-1 a thing about this." He said and with that said he opened a briefcase and handed the General a folder marked Project Initiative. VERY HIGHLY CLASSIFIED.

If General Hammond had not been talking about getting clearance for this he would not have believed what he was being shown right now. The information that this girl was some mythical warrior with mystical powers who had saved this planet from demons and the NID's stupidity for their creation known as Adam. He wasn't sure he believed any of this even with the presidents reassurance until he saw two video's. One showing a special ops team trying to capture this girl Buffy Anne Summers, and failing. For 40 minutes they failed to catch her, while she had been wearing a white coat of all things. And it seemed they only then caught sight of her because she was tired of the test. She neutralized the team in 28 seconds. Just when he thoughts things wouldn't get any more crazy he was shown another video of inside the Initiative complex where demons had been freed and were killing soldiers. He watched as he heard Davis say "We suffered a 40 percent casualty and it only seemed that the losses were not total because of Buffy Summers and her group of civilians and one deserter who since then is now back working for us. It was decided afterwards to leave the Hellmouth to the slayer and her team while we continued to sent military help to other less populated places."

Davis turned off the video and Hammond looked at the young man. "Miss Summers has a watcher, Dr. Giles, who is aware of the Goa'uld threat. He referred to the stargate as the Chappa'ai and that it had been buried. Also in Miss Summers group is a miss Anya Jenkins. Who is now human but was formerly a vengeance demon for over a thousand years. She lived through the time the Goa'uld were on Earth and was part of the rebellion that expelled them from this planet. Afterwards she helped burry the Chappa'ai. She told me it was the slayer at that time who together witch her watcher led an army of demons and humans to get writhe of the Goa'ulds. She probably knows more about them then we do. The woman who broke into and out of this facility is called Glory or Glorificus. The Sunnydale group told us she is a God cast out of a demon hell dimension to and into ours. So you see now that we can only offer our help to their group but it is best to let them deal with this. They have the experience and power that we don't."

"But they're kids, teenagers. They shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing." Hammond told Davis when he found his voice.

"They have been dealing with this since they were 16. Miss Summers since she was called as the slayer at 15. Dr. Giles may have been dealing with this even longer but was miss Summers watcher when she was 16 and moved to Sunnydale on top of the Hellmouth." Davis told the General.

"It still doesn't make it right." General Hammond replied.

"No it doesn't sir, but there is hardly something we can do about it to change it. Slayers are chosen, there is only one. If the slayer dies, another is called. Miss Summers died at 16 briefly resulting in the calling of the next slayer Kendra. She died after about a year of her calling resulting in the calling of the slayer called Faith Lehane. She went crazy within a year and is currently in LA high security prison serving time for murder on multiple accounts. Miss Summers is one of the best slayer simply by staying alive as long as she has." Davis told Hammond.

"The poor girl." Hammond said thinking of his granddaughters who were around the same age as her. What if one of them had been called?

Davis didn't respond to the general merely nodded with a grim look on his face.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

Buffy had gone upstairs to sleep as she felt a little dizzy after her mom had begun to lecture Charlie.

After his mother had finished her lecture she had send him to his room.

Charlie stopped in front of his door and paused looking one door further to his sisters room. He then proceeded towards the door and opened it without knocking to see his sister already asleep.

He looked at his sister who also stood up and moved towards the kitchen. In his eyes his sister could be annoying and bitchy. And as her younger brother is was his job to annoy her as much as he could but although he's never told her this but he admired her a lot. She was his hero, strong, brave and she had saved the world a couple of times. Or so he read in Giles's Watcher's diaries.

He understood her more after he had read those but now he knew that even having read those diaries he still didn't know all there was to know, the diaries never mentioned Buffy forcing Angel to feed of her. He wondered what else he sister hid from Giles or simply never talked about.

He was about to leave when he heard her mutter something about there not being enough time. "Buffy?" he asked concerned she may be having another nightmare or worse one of her slayer visions.

The slayers eyes shot open and she looked around her room until her eyes settled on him.

"Charlie?" Buffy asked then sighed "I was dreaming." She whispered "I could have sworn it was real. It couldn't have been. Besides why would I remember now and not last year." She mumbled to herself.

"What are you talking about? Did you had a prophetic dream?" Charlie asked taking a seat on his sister bed his eyes confused and curious.

Buffy snapped her attention back to her brother "Nothing, just some crazy dream about Angel being human when I visited him in LA last Thanksgiving then he asked some higher being to turn back time cos he couldn't help me fight as a human." She told him then repeats herself "crazy."

"I'm sorry for bring up the Angel thing but I really do think you could use his help." Charlie told her.

"Listen Charlie it's sweet of you to say that because I know how you feel about him but I'll handle this myself. I don't need Angel anymore then he needs me." She told him.

"God you are still in love with him." Charlie told his sister.

Buffy sighed tiredly, too tired to come up with some or half truth. "Yes, I probably always will. But we can't be together. If my time with Riley had taught me anything it is that I can't make a relationship with a normal guy work. Guys can't deal with me going out every night to fight demons they can't fight beat themselves. They can't deal with me not coming back one night because I'll be dead. And they can't go out with me because they'll be a liability to me. As the slayer I'm meant to be alone, if it wasn't for you, mom and the gang I would have died a long time ago. You give me a reason to fight."

Charlie was silent for a few seconds letting his sisters words sink in and pushing the nasty thought of his sister dying again far away. "What about Angel?" he then asked.

Buffy smiled, a genuine smile "Angel…" she trails off then starts again "When I'm in his arms and he's holding me I feel like nothing can touch me. I feel safe, loved, contend. He makes me happy, he makes me cry, he makes me feel alive. I like I said, I'll always love Angel. But as much as it hurts, we're not meant to be. His curse, his immortality, his reaction to sunlight and his inability to have children. He wants better for me, I tried to have what he wanted for me only to discover that having children doesn't mean anything if it is not with him, nor does doing couple-y things in the sunlight. Immortality isn't an issue I don't think I'll live to be 30. If you think about it all that really stands in the way is the curse. And that is I think the main reason why he left. We both fear we would've lost control one time and set that demon lose again."

"Can't the Powers That Be fix that?" Charlie asked her.

"That Powers that Be? Huh, I haven't heard from them since their messenger Whistler telling me that if the ritual with Acathla is started the only way to stop it was to kill Angel." Buffy replied then thought a moment "And maybe their one little intervention to make it snow in Sunnydale to keep Angel from turning to ashes from the sun. I think they left town when he did. I sure could use their help now against Glory or a warning about what the Initiative was up to. They don't care about me, after all I'm nothing special in their eyes. Just another slayer who will die before she turns 30, who has already died once, while Angel is their eternal champion." Buffy told her brother bitterly.

Yeah she had issues with the Powers. Buffy didn't know why she was telling her brother so much, it just wasn't her. But when she was with her brother she just felt so close to him. He was her little brother, her family.

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment then noticed his sisters looked tired. "I'll let you get some sleep." He told her getting off her bed and walking towards the door.

Buffy nodded thankfully "'Night." She told him.

"'Night." Charlie replied over his shoulder before walking out of his sisters room and closing the door behind him.

'Now to sneak out without worrying mom and Buffy…I should leave a note. Powers that Be here I come, whether you like it or not.' Charlie thought to himself as he disappeared into his room.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Colorado, Cheyenne mountain, SGC, Hallway,

"Ah Colonel O'Neill. How do you feel about a small job?" General Hammond asked as he met Colonel O'Neill in the hallway.

Colonel Jack O'Neill stopped and looked at the General "Depends sir, what did you have in mind? Anything to do with that woman who got away with that snake?"

Hammond smiled "It has come to my attention that there are two experts on our snake problem living in Sunnydale, California. You and your team should visit them and find out if they know anything we don't. You might even find that snake that escaped our facility while you're there."

Jack smiled back "Yes sir. I'd be happy to help out."

"Good, their names are Dr. Rupert Giles and Anya Jenkins." Hammond informed him.

"I'll get my team ready right away sir." Jack replied.

* * *

Review please. 


	4. Chapter 3 – Arrivals

Thanks for the reviews, it's what keeps me going. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Arrivals**

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house, Buffy's room,

Buffy sighed and leaned her head back against her pillow 'Another great birthday' she thought to herself. Charlie cutting himself when he finds out he's a Key and I'm having crazy dreams of the man…vampire, whatever I just want to move past him. But could she really.

She just confessed the answer of that question to Charlie. Angel was the one for her. She knew that, she could feel that. Every guy would just be second best, if they would survive being the slayers boyfriend.

Buffy closed her eyes forcing thoughts of Angel into a far away corner of her mind. 'We can't be together. He didn't want to be with me.' She finalized her thoughts on the subject and welcomed the darkness that claimed her as she drifted off to sleep.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Colorado, Cheyenne mountain, SGC, Briefing room,

"Wait Dr. Rupert Giles?" Dr. Daniel Jackson asked his team's leader Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Yes, you know him Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Well not personally but Dr. Giles was the only one who didn't think my theory was crazy. At the time he was I think a curator at the British museum." Daniel explained.

"Well I suppose he wouldn't think you were crazy since he knew about the Goa'uld." Dr. and Captain Samantha Carter told them. "I wonder how Dr. Giles went from a curator at the British museum to working as a high school librarian to being unemployed to owning a shop called the Magic box." She comments as she studied the file they had on Dr. Rupert Giles.

"I say we ask him when we meet him and Miss Jenkins." Jack told them.

"Indeed." Teal'C agreed.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Giles's apartment,

_"Are you certain they have the __Chappa'ai__?"_ Quentin Travers, head of the Watchers Council, voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Yes they clearly said they had it in a facility where Willow had sent Glory. Why wasn't the Council aware that it had been dug up? Didn't we have it under surveillance?" Giles asked.

_"I do not know, we will investigate this. Meanwhile we will inform the Queen and the British minister and hope these bloody Americans will see reason and bury that gate again."_ Quentin told Giles.

"They do seem to like to meddle with things." Giles agreed. "They even offered us their military aid should we need help with the Goa'uld. They should know better than to mess with the supernatural. You think they learned after the whole Initiative mess they made."

_"Indeed? They offered their aid. I presumed by your tone of voice you turned them down Rupert. You should be careful though. They might still come since they now know you know about the __Goa'uld__. You should be ready with your witches or they could see it in their national security right to apprehend you into their custody. The slayer needs her watcher right now and you being locked up by the United States government could cost us the world. I could sent one of our Special teams to aid you into them thinking twice before arresting you."_ Quentin suggested.

"No thank you Quentin, I will however take your advice and ask Willow and Tara to put up some spells should we need them. I doubt the American government would try to make Buffy her enemy again. Not after what happened last time. Nevertheless it never hurt to be prepared." Giles told him.

_"Very well Rupert. I shall leave you to your preparations while I assemble the rest of the Council and work on getting the __Chappa'ai__."_ Quentin replied.

"Goodbye, Quentin" Giles said through the phone.

_"Goodbye Rupert."_ Quentin replied before the connection was broken.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Airplane on its way to California,

"This is strange." Carter replied from behind her laptop. She'd been working on gathering more information about Dr. Giles and Miss Anya Jenkins.

"What is it Carter?" Jack asked.

"Well sir, it seems that Miss Jenkins might have be an alias for a previous name. I've been looking into more information on her but it seems her parents don't exist."

"Maybe she's in the Witness Protection program? It is a little strange that a girl who is what 20 years old? And has no special degrees in anything or connection to anyone that has information regarding the Goa'uld." Daniel suggested.

"Is it not possible that Dr. Giles works with this woman and has therefore told her about the Goa'uld." Teal'C told them.

"Well it does say that Dr. Giles owns a shop called the Magic box and that Anya Jenkins works there for him." Sam told them.

"What would you sell in a shop called Magic box?" Jack asked.

"There is a website." Sam told him and pulled it up.

"Magic items & ingredients for magic spells?" Jack asked not quite sure what to think of that. "I thought this man was Scientist with a PHD?" he asked.

"He is." Sam answered as she continued to study the site.

"Then what the hell is he doing selling these things?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, sir." Sam replied.

"Keep looking Captain. I want to know what these people are up to." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, meanwhile in Sunnydale,

Tara and Willow set up a few spells around the Magic box, at Giles's apartment and at Xander and Anya's apartment.

And now in the morning paper it states the arrival of a vampire…well not in those words more like many deaths in train when it arrived at Sunnydale's train station, no trace of killer. All victims had severe neck wounds.

"So the train came from LA?" Charlie asked the Scooby gang.

"It stopped there yes." Giles answered.

"Maybe we should call Angel and see if he knows who might have been on that train." Charlie suggested.

"It was a vampire or more then on vampire." Xander states then adds "I think we can handle those without calling Angel."

"It would be helpful to know who or whom we might be dealing with Buffy. It is possible Angel might know." Giles told her ignoring Xander and his own personal feeling towards the vampire.

"Xander is right Giles. It's just a vampire or a group of vampires. Nothing I haven't handled before. I don't need Angel for this." Buffy told them and sent a glare towards her brother.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Motel,

After having driven by car from a long flight towards Sunnydale most of Sg-1 was beat hence for a stop at the Sunnydale Motel before they would go to see Dr. Giles and Anya Jenkins.

Sam picked up a paper and looked at the cover "Looks like there was a massacre at the train arriving in town last night." She comments and shows the article to Jack.

"Could it have been our Goa'uld?" Daniel asked them.

"I doubt it the article says all the bodies had severe neck wounds." Jack replies.

"Maybe this team that is supposed to be in Sunnydale handles cases like this." Carter suggests.

"It's possible." Jack replies.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Joyce's gallery,

"Hi, I'm looking for a Joyce Summers." A beautiful blond woman asked as she stepped up to Joyce.

"That's me…can I help you miss…" Joyce starts to say.

The blond woman smiles "Sure you can, you're going to help me find my Key."

Joyce's eyes widened briefly before she remembered to act cool and pretend she doesn't know what the woman she now knew for sure to be Glory, the Hell Goddess her daughter has been fighting and who is after her son. "A key?" Joyce asked "I'm sorry this is a gallery we don't sell keys. If you lost your key here maybe you should check with lost and founds."

Glory looked annoyed at the woman before she opened her purse and pulled out the Goa'uld. "I'm sure once you have this pretty little thing inside you you'll sing differently." She said before letting the Goa'uld jump into Joyce's open mouth.

Joyce was about to scream for help when that things her daughter had told her about suddenly jumped towards her. She managed to grab the snakelike creature and prevent it from fully entering her mouth. She now began to try and pull out the thing with all her strength.

Glory saw the struggle and sighed annoyed "Hurry up already. I want my Key."

Joyce had managed to throw the Goa'uld away from her and quickly began to ran only to jerk to a stop as someone painfully grabbed her hand and prevented her to leave.

"Now, be nice and let snaky here in." Glory said as she pulled Joyce towards her and opened her mouth forcefully. The Goa'uld slithered closer and pulled itself up to the tip of its tail and jumped into the open mouth.

Glory released Joyce and watched impatiently for the snake to take control of the slayers mother. Finally convulsions seemed to stop and Joyce's eyes glowed bright for a second before saying "This hosts memories are something…I know who you are now Glorificus."

Glory smiled "Good. Now where is the Key!?"

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale,

Spike had had an lead on the vamps who were responsible for the deaths in the train so he and Buffy went to stake out a warehouse were the vamps were supposed to be holed up. Finally the vamps seemed to have shown up and Buffy and Spike went into action.

Two vamps are sitting on a sofa. One is making popcorn over a small lantern. The other is looking through a pile of CDs. Buffy and Spike enter. The vamps get up.

"The Slayer!" One of the vamps said and the both turn and run away. The popcorn continues popping.

"Well, that was sad." Spike comments. Buffy moves forward, looking around "I'm embarrassed for our kind." Spike adds.

Buffy looks at the vamps furniture arranged in a cozy grouping. Spike comes forward, goes a few steps in the direction the vampires went.

"So. Should we chase after 'em, then? They couldn't have gone far." Spike tells her.

Buffy is still staring at the furniture and stuff. "These vamps have been here for a while. They've nested."

"So ... you're saying they're a couple of poofters?" Spike asked.

"No. I'm saying they had nothing to do with last night's murders." Buffy tells him.

"How do you figure?" Spike asks.

"Whoever did it only arrived in town last night. Looks like you've wasted my time." Buffy says and she turns to leave.

Spike hurries after her, arrives in time to open the door for her. Buffy stops with her hand up to prepare to grab the doorknob and turns to Spike with a frown. "What are you doing?" she asks.

Spike looks at the door "I, I was…" Spike stops and scoffs "I wasn't thinking."

"What is this?" Buffy asks.

"Oh, come-" Spike starts and shoves the door closed "don't get your knickers twisted, I was-"

"What…is this?" Buffy asks again and Spike stares at her "The late-night stakeout, the bogus suspects, the flask?" she continues while Spike raises his eyebrows "Is this a date?" she asked.

Spike loudly starts to say "A d- Please!" he pretends to be amused "A date? You are completely off your bird! I mean-" he then quietly asks "Do you want it to be?"

Buffy makes a little groan, with an expression of disgust. She moves past Spike back into the warehouse. Upset she says "Oh my god." Spike bites his lip, turns to watch her. "Oh…oh no." She turns back to Spike "Are you out of your mind?"

" It's not so unusual." Spike tells her and walks toward her "Two people…in the workplace…feelings develop."

"No! No, no, feelings do not develop. No feelings." Buffy tells him.

"You can't deny it. There's something between us." Spike tells her.

"Loathing. Disgust." Buffy informs him.

"Heat. Desire." Spike adds.

"Oh Please! Spike, you're a vampire. You don't have a soul, you think that chip in your head changed you or something? That's not change. Tha-that's just…holding you back. You're like a serial killer in prison!" Buffy tells him.

"Women marry 'em all the time!" Spike tells her.

"Uhh!" Buffy exclaims.

Spike realizing that is not what he meant "But I'm not…like that. Something's happening to me. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Uhh." Buffy exclaims again and turns away.

"And if that means turning my back on the whole evil thing-" Spike starts to say but Buffy interrupts.

Buffy turns back "You don't know what you mean! You don't know what feelings are!" she tells him.

Spike offended replies "I damn well do! I lie awake every night!"

"You sleep during the day!" Buffy retorts.

"Yeah, but-" Spike starts then stops and through his teeth says "You are missing the point. This is real here. I love-" Buffy interrupts.

"Don't!" Buffy says and puts up a hand to stop him. He sighs. "Don't say it." She sighs before she continued "I don't know why you think you feel that way. Maybe it's some weird way for you to try and hurt Angel. You've seen this mark here right?" Buffy ask him. "You should recognize the teeth who made this scar. They are you grandsire's. I may not know all there is to know about vampires and their weird ways but I do know that this mark means I'm his mate. I still love him Spike. Even if you were good and had a soul this would always stand in the way. Even Angelus would have a better chance with me then you have."

Spike stares at her "I'm going." Buffy states and starts to walk toward the door again.

"Oh Come on. You can't be serious!? You would sooner let that psycho poof touch you then you would me. I can make you forget about him claim you as my own mate. I know you only accepted your status as his mate to save his life." Spike tells her.

"I may have done it to save his life but Angel would never have bitten me if I'd ask him to claim me as his. He'd even say no if I'd have asked him. Even dying I had to force him on me. I was scared of him drinking me but truth was it was one of the most erotic experiences on my life. Dracula couldn't duplicate that. I'm Angel's mate by choice otherwise this scar would have faded a long time ago like Dracula's scar did. You could never be him Spike, nor do I want you to be. So whatever is up with you just get over it." Buffy tells him and turns to leave."

"Buffy." Spike calls but she ignores him and opens the door and exits. Spike watches her go.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Spike's crypt,

Spike entering his crypt, moving slowly. It's dark. He walks in, makes a face and puts his hand to his face. Suddenly there's a sniffling noise. Spike looks up, looks around suspiciously.

"Who's there?" Spike asks.

A voice comes from the shadows behind him. He turns. "A happy memory, pretty Spike." Drusilla says as she walks out from the shadows, holding a red rose. "Look who's come to make everything right again."

Spike stares at her, astonished. She puts the rosebud against her cheek and draws it down across her face.

* * *

Review please 


	5. Chapter 4 – Meetings

Thanks for the reviews, it's what keeps me going. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Meetings **"So, uh, let me get this straight. Darla got mojo'd back from the beyond…you vamped her…and now she and you are working on turning Angel into his own bad self again." Spike recaps. 

"Mm-hmm." Drusilla tells him.

"Sounds fun." Spike replies.

"It is. Like lollipops at the circus. Although…didn't care for Angelus setting us on fire." Drusilla touches her cheek and chest where we can see still-healing burn marks.

"And this has got you, what, all nostalgic now, has it?" Spike asks her.

"I want us to be a family again, my William." Drusilla tells him and walks up close to him and puts her mouth next to his ear whispering "Come back with me." She pulls back to look at him.

"To Los Angeles?" Spike asks and she nods "I've done the whole L.A. scene, Dru. Didn't agree with me." He tells here remember torturing Angel for the Ring of Amara and end the end losing all. He walks away "Besides, I've got a sweet little setup here in Sunny-D." He gestures around "Decent digs…" he sits in his armchair "not to mention all the tasty townies I can eat."

Dru rubs one finger against the other in a scolding gesture. "Naughty! Shh." She puts a finger to her lips "You needn't make up stories. I already know why you're not coming. Poor boy." She puts her hands to her head "Tin soldiers put funny little knick-knacks in your brain. Can't hunt! Can't hurt! Can't kill!" She jerks her head on each "can't" in an imitation of Spike being zapped by the chip.

"You've got a chip." She tells him and tries to put her hands on Spike's head but he gets up from the chair and moves away.

"Right, so you've heard. Poor Spike's become a cautionary tale for vampires, right? "You better be good, kiddies, or else they might wire you up someday!"" He kicks something across the room.

"I don't believe in science. All those bits and molecules no one's ever seen. I trust eyes and heart alone." Dru tells him and walks over to him "And do you know what mine is singing out right now?" She takes Spike's hand and puts it over her heart. He stares at her. "You're a killer. Born to slash…and bash…and…" gives a little gasp of pleasure "oh, bleed like beautiful poetry." Dru breathes faster, getting excited. They turn in a circle, still with Spike's hand on her chest.

"No little tinker-toy could ever stop you from flowing." She tells him.

Spike whispers "Yeah."

"Ohh." Dru replies.

Spike shakes his head, removes his hand from her "But the pain…love, you don't understand, it's…it's searing. It's, um, blinding."

She puts her hand on the top of his head and pulls it down toward her. "All in your head. I can see it. Little bit of…plastic, spiderwebbing out nasty blue shocks." She moves her fingers across his head imitating a spider "And every one is a lie." Spike keeps his head bent "Electricity lies, Spike. It tells you you're not a bad dog, but you are." She runs her hand around behind his head and then across his face, takes his chin and lifts it to look at her. Spike growls. They gaze into each other's eyes.

"What the heck is this?" Harmony asks loudly.

"Oh, bloody hell." Spike complains as he turns to see Harmony entering. She comes over to them.

"Who is - oh, wait. I get it. Our little sex game was just the beginning. Now you've gone and picked up some cheap queen of the damned to dress up like your precious Drood-zilla." Harmony says annoyed.

"Harm." Spike says to try and shut her up.

Harmony continues ignoring Spike "You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. 'Cause my answer is the same as always. No threesomes unless it's" she gestures to Spike "boy," she gestures to the air "boy," she gestures to herself "girl. Or Charlize Theron."

"Harm, you moron, this is Drusilla." Spike tells her.

Dru just watches with a small smile.

"Oh. Well," Harm says and walks toward Dru "you've got some nerve showing up here like this. After all this time. After breaking my sweet boo-boo's heart."

Dru looks over Harmony's shoulder at Spike and mouths the word "boo-boo." Spike shrugs.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been to break down the walls he put up after you left? I mean, serious trust issues." Harmony continues.

"Harm…" Spike tries again.

"So it's no use you crawling back to him, 'cause Spikey don't play that game anymore, Morticia." Harmony tells her.

Dru puts up a hand as if to block out the sight of Harmony. Harmony turns back to Spike and he grabs her by the throat.

Spike looking at Dru "It's been fun while it lasted, Harm," Dru smiles "but I think it'd be best now if you hit the road."

He throws Harmony across the room. She hits the wall and slides down to the floor, clutching her throat and panting.

"Why? Because she's back?" Harmony asks.

Spike still looking at Dru "No." moves closer to Dru "Because I am." Dru smiles. Harmony begins to get to her feet. Spike puts his arm around Dru's waist and pulls her up against him.

"And there you are, my darling, deadly boy." Dru tells him and puts her hand on the back of his neck and they kiss.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house

Joyce/Hathor, Buffy, and Willow sitting in the Summers living room while Charlie is eavesdropping from the kitchen.

"Well, he…he actually told you? He, he said, "I love you"?" Willow asks

"Well, I-I didn't let him get that far, but…I could see the words coming." Buffy told her.

"Honey, did you…somehow, unintentionally, lead him on in any way? Uh, send him signals?" Joyce/Hathor asked.

Buffy ponders for a moment "Well, I…I do beat him up a lot. For Spike that's like third base."

Hathor searches his hosts reaction and looks upset accordingly, she stands up.

"Buffy, um…I'm really worried." Willow tells her.

"So am I. He could become dangerous. Like Angel was without his soul." Joyce/Hathor tells her.

"Not really. As long as it's still chips ahoy in Spike's head he can't hurt me, or any of us. You know, besides, this'll probably just blow over. You know? It's just some weird Spike thing. He'll have the hots for some gak demon before we know it. And Angelus was only dangerous to you guys. He wanted to break me and then turn me so I'd be only dependent on him.

"I don't know. Uh, these things can, can become pretty twisted." Willow tells her ignoring the Angelus thing.

Joyce/Hathor comes back to sit down again "Yeah, and Spike, I mean, he's…"

"Pretty twisted." Buffy finished.

"Yeah." Joyce/Hathor tells her.

"Well, well, you made it clear, right? That it could never happen. That there's no possible way. Ever." Willow tells her.

"Yeah!" Buffy tells them and looks at them "I, I think so. I mean I even told him Angelus had a better chance than he did. But I don't know if he won't try again I mean this is Spike look at how many times he went back to Drusilla after she dumped his ass."

"Well, Buffy, you have to talk to him again." Willow tells her.

"What? No. No, no, no, I have to avoid him again. If you want to make more clearer to him than I made it then you should just uninvited him from everywhere. He'll get the message.

"If you say so Buffy." Willow replied uncertainly.

'Well I know who else will make sure Spike won't try anything again. I have to go to L.A. tonight. I can't put it off any longer. Angel is needed here.' Charlie thinks to himself and sneaks out of the backdoor after leaving a note on the fridge.

Hathor watches the two women. So this was the mighty slayer. Should she steal her body later tonight and leave this one or wait a while longer until the slayer and her friends had found a way to defeat Glory. She thought back to her earlier confrontation with the Hell Goddess.

_Flashback_

_Glory Smiled "Good. Now where is my Key!?"_

_Hathor__ thought quickly, she could tell the Hell Goddess who the Key was but then what would stop her from killing her. Besides if she had more time then she could figure out a better plan. She needed Glory out of the way. She already knew she couldn't possess the Hell Goddess because she had seen her turn into a man. Weird but she was sure she would not survive the transition or if she could control the host. She needed time to get her out of the way…maybe she would take over the slayer later on._

_"This host does not know where the Key is. Her daughter hasn't told her, it seems her daughter does her best to keep her mother out of her slaying adventures. I could find out where your Key might be if you give me time to do so." __Hathor__ distorted voice told the Hell Goddess._

_"You better not be lying to me snake. I'll give you 3 days to find out where my Key is. If you don't have it by then I will rip out of your new host and feed you to my minions." Glory replied, she still had almost 3 weeks before the ritual._

_"I will know where the Key is by then __Glorificus__." __Hathor__ replied._

_"It's Glory." The Goddess replied smiling._

_End flashback_

No she'd wait until the slayer and her friends found a way to defeat the Hell God. If they hadn't found a way to defeat her in 2 days then she would take the slayers body.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box,

"I think the Gould is in my mom." Buffy stated bluntly as she and Willow had come in to get ingredients for the spell to uninvited Spike.

"What?" Willow asked while Giles said "are you sure?" some strangers looked at her shocked.

BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Just outside the Magic box,

Sg-1 stand outside in civilian clothing ready to confront Dr. Giles and Anya Jenkins on the knowledge of Goa'ulds. When they walked in they heard a short blond say "I think the Gould is in my mom."

* * *

Review please. 


	6. Chapter 5 – LA's Angel

Thanks for the reviews, it's what keeps me going. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5– LA's Angel**

Earth, L.A., Hyperion Hotel,

Angel enters the Hyperion Hotel just as the answering machine goes off. Cordy's voice: "Hi, you've reached Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. Leave a message and we'll get right back to you (beep)."

Kate's voice sounds through the lobby "You did it, didn't you? You bastard…"

Kate is sitting on the floor of her apartment her head leaning back on the seat of a chair, holding the phone so she can speak into it but with the other end resting on top of her forehead instead of against her ear. There is an empty bottle of booze sitting next to the phone, and the bottle of pills is lying beside it. White pills are spilled out on the floor.

"You made me trust you. - You made me believe. - No, it wasn't you."Kate voice says.

Kate lies back on the floor, knocking over the bottle.

"It was me, right? I couldn't take the heat…"

Angel walks over to where the answering machine is sitting on the counter.

Kate's voice continues "That's what they're gonna say. Then you're gonna feel all bad - or you won't care. But then, then I won't care either. I won't feel a thing."

Leaning on the counter, Angel turns down the volume on the machine, then turns towards the stairs.

Charlie walks in and looks around the empty place. 'Ok this is Angel's new address right? I mean his old place got blown up and Cordelia left this address with Giles but it looks abandoned.

BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A., Angel's apartment,

Angel enters his apartment, stops a few steps in. "What do you want, Darla?" Angel asks then holds up the ring and looks over his shoulder "You want this?"

Angel drops the ring on the floor and Darla hurries over to pick it up. Before she can, Angel grabs her arm and sends her stumbling towards the wall.

"Or maybe what you really want is this!" Angel asks before he pushes her up against the wall and gently brushes the hair back from her face "That may be - what you really want, isn't it?"

He kisses her softly, then, when she doesn't react, a little harder. Darla pushes him away.

"Don't play games with me."Darla tells him.

"I'm not playing. I just wanna feel something besides the cold." Angel tells her and pushes her back onto a table, lowers himself on top of her and kisses her again. Darla reaches up and pushes his jacket off his shoulders, kissing him back. Angel strips off his jacket with her help, still kissing her. Suddenly Darla begins to laugh and Angel pulls back the same time she pushes him and gets up.

"Why're you laughing?" Angel asks.

Darla continues to laugh, not answering him, and Angel hits her, sending her crashing through the glass doors leading to his bedroom. Angel slowly walks after her as she rolls over and looks up at him.

"Don't you feel the cold?" Angel asks then grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her up.

"What're you doing?"Darla asks.

"It doesn't matter." Angel tells her and strokes the side of her face "None of it matters." He kisses her again and she responds.

BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A., Hyperion Hotel,

"Angel" Charlie calls through the lobby but receives no reply. "Figures the one time you actually need the vampire he's out." Charlie sighs then decides to head up to make sure no one was there before he would wait for someone to get back.

BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A., Angel's apartment,

Charlie enters the apartment about to call out the vampires name when he sees discarded clothing. Man's and woman's. The man's clothing he recognizes as Angel's. Wondering what the hell was going on he wanders towards the bedroom and sees…

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he yells loudly at the sight of Angel and some blond in bed, Angel on top naked.

Both vampires freeze neither having heard anyone come up. Angel gets off Darla intend of making whoever leave but freezes as he recognizes the teenage boy as Charlie. Buffy's brother. "Charlie" he says then looks at Darla then back at Charlie then quickly finds his pants and puts them back on. "What are you doing here? Is Buffy here?" he prayed to God Buffy was not here.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO SPEAK HER NAME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Charlie exclaims angrily.

"It's not any of your business." Angel tells him.

"It sure hell is my business if it effects my sister!" Charlie replies.

"Listen kid I don't know who you are but why don't you just leave. Angel and I were busy." Darla tells him.

"Really!? I couldn't tell." Charlie states sarcastically and shoots another murderous glare at the dark-haired vampire.

"My relationship with Buffy isn't any of your business. It's between Buffy and me. Besides she has Riley now." Angel tells him.

"You really are stupid! Almost 245 years old and you don't know the first thing about women. God my sister could do so much better. But no, a one night stand and a military guy who gets off on being a vampires whore and you." Charlie glares at him again.

"Is this the slayers brother? I wasn't aware she had any brothers. I wonder if you taste as sweet as your mother did." Darla said licking her fangs in her vamped out face now.

Charlie looks at her unimpressed although the comment about his mother rattled him. Who was this vampires…only one vampire had ever drank his mother… "Darla right? I thought you got dusted? Buffy was upset her top got ruined that night."

"Her top?" Darla asked shocked that after her attempt to kill the little naïve bitch of a slayer all she got was after her failed attempt was that the slayer was upset over ruined top. "Her top!" Darla yelled angrily.

"Yeah, be glad it wasn't a dress. You should have seen her later after she slayed the Master. She was a bitch all summer. Although it might have had something to do with him killing her briefly. Anyways after she smashed his bones to dust she seemed to be back to normal." Charlie said knowing the Master was Darla's sire due to Giles's notes in Buffy's slayer diaries.

Angry Darla lunged for the boy intent of sending the slayer the boy back in pieces and see to make a more lasting expression.

Angel was about to pull Darla off Charlie when the vampires seemed to back off on her own and scream when holy water made contact with her face. Steam rose.

"God how stupid are you?" Charlie asked "I'm the slayers brother. I never go anywhere with a stake, a cross and some holy water."

Darla intended to lunge for him again but Charlie had his cross back in her face making her back off.

Angel grabbed Darla's hands and held her intending to stop her from going after Charlie.

Charlie saw Angel hold her whipped out his stake and plunged it into Darla's heart. "Time to go back to Hell bitch." He told her as she turned to dust.

Angel stared at the boy the reality of what just happened not sunk in yet Charlie's words shook him out of it.

"You know I should use this on you as well but since you have a soul I can't. I'll have to settle for this" his fist flew out and caught Angel off guard as it connected with his eye and forces him to take a step backwards.

Angel growls and looks at Charlie his vamp face on.

"Like that's going to scare me. I'm the slayers brother I think Giles as a Feyral Demon out scares you in vamp face. Especially since I know you're not going to hurt me since Buffy will kick your ass if you do." Charlie comments.

His human features reappear and Angel asks "Giles got turned into a Feyral Demon?"

"Yeah some old friend of his Ethan Rayne or something. Anyways, he got turned back and Ethan is in some prison." Charlie tells him "Anyways don't change to fucking subject. You were about to have sex with that Darla bitch. What the Hell were you thinking!? Not only would you lose your soul and Angelus would terrorize my sister by trying to kill all her friends and family again but it would seriously kill my sister knowing you found perfect happiness elsewhere while she can't." Charlie tells him angrily.

"Listen Charlie you don't know all that's been happening to me lately. The things I've done…It's been bad for me. I just wanted it to be over. I didn't want to feel the cold anymore." Angel tells him.

"God and what it's too hard to pick up the phone and call my sister so you just decided "Hey it won't hurt anymore if I lose my soul. Let's go screw my newly resurrected sire so I won't feel so bad anymore." Sorry Angel life doesn't work that way. I could tell you what Buffy does when things go bad, so goes to her friends and ask for help. Just talking about bad stuff helps her. You think this past year has been easy on her? Having to kill some various part demon, part human and part machine monster the Initiative made, having the spirit of the first slayer trying to kill you and your friends, having a visit from Dracula who bit her." Angel growled at that "our mom getting sick and finding out she had a tumor which she needed to have removed and then finding out her boyfriends gets off on letting vampire whores bit him to feel needed because Buffy doesn't make him feel that way. Then he leaves town, kinda like you did." Angel winces at that "and now having some insane Hell Goddess running around town who doesn't even feel anything Buffy throws at her. Oh and let's not forget the military's latest screw up. Digging up some ancient device that allows travel to other worlds and some species called Goa'uld which are like parasite snakes taking over human body. Apparently they used to be a big player on Earth until the slayer, watchers and demons drove them off Earth and barely won. One of them is in town with Glory, the Hell Goddess who's looking for something called the Key made out of mystical energy." Charlie told him deciding not to Tell Angel he was the Key. He didn't like thinking of himself that way.

Angel stood there trying to digest everything Buffy's brother had just told him feeling mixed emotions while hearing all of this. Angel against Riley and Dracula, sympathy and pain for having Joyce's illness, fear for Buffy's life with dealing with this Hell Goddess Glory, protectiveness from the military, he didn't trust them and was angry at them for making Buffy deal with even more then she had to already, shame and guilt for giving up and turning his back on his friends and disappointing Buffy.

After what seemed like forever Angel asked "Why are you here?"

"I came to ask you for help." Charlie replied then couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his lips.

"My help? Does Buffy know you're here?" Angel asked.

"In a way. I left a note." Charlie told him. "But as much as I'd like your help straight away you should really go help this woman who left a message on your answering machine. Don't know who she is but it sounded like she was going to kill herself."

"Shit, Kate." Angel cursed but looked torn to leaving Charlie alone and helping Kate.

"I'll be fine. I'll call mom and Buffy and see you when you get back. I'm 14 you know. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Angel told him about to leave but paused and turned towards him "Thanks, you really saved me from a horrible mistake earlier." he then quickly left.

"I didn't do it for you." Charlie said to the empty apartment "But you're welcome." He then made his way over to the phone to call his mom or Buffy, whomever was home.

* * *

Review please. 


	7. Chapter 6 – Military issues and Angel…

Thanks for the reviews, it's what keeps me going.

**AN:** Just to claify. Jack had a son named Charlie with his ex-wife Sarah(I think her name is). Their son found Jack's gun and accidently killed himself with it. Charlie is not a teenager andhas no memory of Jack or any of the life he led before. He is now the Key made from Buffy's blood and is her younger brother and Joyce and Hank Summers son according to the implated memories anyways.

Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Military issues and Angel issues**

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box,

Buffy, Willow and Giles looked at the group of people looking at them. The older guy seemed to have recovered and was wearing blank mask, as was the hot blond woman. The tall colored guy face had never changed and the geeky but somehow hot looking guy was still looking at them with curiosity and interest.

Buffy studied the people while she let Giles take charge. The older guy and the blond screamed military to her. She had been around Riley enough to know undercover military agents. The tall guy with the stoic face gave of a weird vibe, she just knew he was not completely human and had something inside his stomach. The last guy seemed like a Watcher type guy.

"Can I help you with something?" Giles asked the group of strangers.

"Dr. Rupert Giles?" the old guy asked.

"Yes, may I be bold enough to ask you from the military?" Giles asked.

The group exchanged looks before turning back to Giles "Air Force actually. Can we talk somewhere. If that kid back there knows about the snakes as well she should come along too.

"What about him? He doesn't feel human." Buffy asked the group.

They group looked at each other again before the blond woman asked "What do you mean he doesn't feel human?"

"You guys do know who I am, don't you?" Buffy asked.

"Should we?" The old guy asked.

Buffy gave them a grin "No of course not. I just thought you might know because Giles and I are close. You military, air force whatever, like to do your back ground checks."

"That doesn't explain how it is you know that I am not Tau'ri." The black guy asked.

"Tau what?" Buffy asked.

"He means human." The geeky guys clarified.

"Ok, so fess up buster. What are you? Demon? Some weird alien human hybrid?" Buffy asked.

"Perhaps we should move this conversations somewhere more private. The backroom perhaps?" Giles suggested knowing it's full with weapons should they needs some. Not to mention some prepared spells from Willow and Tara.

"Lead on." The old guy told them.

Buffy waited until the group was inside the backroom, holding Willow back "Will, you and Anya prepare the spell to get that thing about of my mother." Buffy ordered her before she followed Giles and the Air Force into the backroom.

As Buffy entered she asked again "So what are you?" pointed a newly acquired crossbow at the threat.

"I am Jaffa." Teal'C stated. "But I no longer serve the Goa'uld. You need not have fear from me."

Giles took of his glasses and began to polish them while the old guy and the blond seemed to have their handguns now pointed at Buffy.

"You'll find that those guns won't work here." Giles told them calmly.

The old guy moved his gun to the side and squeezed the trigger, nothing happened. "What the…" he pulled his gun closer examining it to see if it was jammed, it wasn't. "Neat trick. You'll have to show me sometimes. Could safe us a lot of trouble."

"You know if you military guys stop looking for trouble we wouldn't have to constantly help you out and clean up your messes." Buffy told him. Then lowered the crossbow since none of them made a threatening move, she still watched them carefully. "So what do you want from Giles?" Buffy asked them.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, This is Captain Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'C." Jack introduced everyone. He had pondered in using Teal'C's alias Murray but since they already knew about him being a Jaffa he didn't see the point of it. "Who are you?" he then asked.

"Pleasure Colonel. I'm Elizabeth O'Connor, you may call me Buffy. And you know Giles." Buffy told them, since they didn't know who she was she wasn't about to tell them her real name so that they would run a background check later and find out her true identity from the military, besides she wanted to see how it felt using Angel's human last name as her own.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1

Earth, L.A., Hyperion Hotel,

Charlie had gotten hold of his mother and told her he was find and would be home soon with help. Since the phone call 2 hours ago, he had gotten very bored. Now he was in the basement of the Hyperion going through all Angel's weapons. Buffy never lets him touch any weapons.

The one good thing about Buffy dating Riley besides her not crying over him was that Riley sometimes showed Charlie his weapons and explained how they worked.

Hearing Angel calling his name upstairs Charlie puts away the broadsword. He had been trying some moves he'd seen Giles and Buffy do.

Angel saw the teenager appear from the basement. "What were you doing in the basement?" he asked though he already had his suspicions.

"Nothing much." Charlie evaded vaguely then changed the subject "So you saved that woman you betrayed?"

"Yeah…" Angel replied.

"Did she live far away or something. It took you a while to get back. Kinda cutting it close if we're going to get to Sunnydale before dawn." He told him then realized Angel hadn't actually said that he'd come back with him to help Buffy. "You are going to help Buffy aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course I am. And I stopped by a friend after I helped Kate." He replied vaguely.

"Oh, are Cordy and Wes coming too?" he asked.

"I uh, don't know." Angel replied.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because I fired them." Angel replied.

Charlie stared at him then burst out in laughter ignoring the scowl and glare Angel sent his way. "It isn't funny." He insisted.

"Oh the look on Cordelia's face when you fired her het must have been priceless. Seriously. And Wesley being fired for the second time." Charlie said then burst out laughing again.

After a few minutes Charlie managed to regain his composure "Man when you screw up you really screw up, don't you?"

Angel shook his head and let out chuckle.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box, back room,

"Dr. Giles, it would help us a lot if you could tell us all you know about the Goa'uld." Dr. Jackson said to the older man.

Giles placed his glasses back on and studied Daniel "Dr. Jackson was it? I remember your findings about the pyramids being landing platforms for extra terrestrials. The organization I work with even considered offering you a position when you suddenly disappeared." Giles told him then added "I'm afraid I can't tell you a whole lot without revealing classified information but I assure you that we will be safe from the Goa'uld once the Chappa'ai is buried again."

"Buried?" Jack, Daniel and Carter asked simultaneously.

"Yes, we have enough to deal with on Earth without looking for more trouble elsewhere." Giles told them.

"If you bury the Chappa'ai then the Goa'uld will still come. The Goa'uld possess space craft far more advanced than your Earth crafts." Teal'C told them.

"There are other humans on the worlds we visit with the Chappa'ai." Daniel told them.

"Yeah well we can't save everyone as much as we want to." Buffy told him.

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Daniel replied.

"It does if that means we get one of those wannabee God's fleet coming to Earth." Buffy countered.

"These people need our help and we need to explore other worlds in order to protect ourselves better from the Goa'uld." Daniel told her.

"So this is about the military getting better weapons under the guise of helping people. I should have known. It's always the same with the military." Buffy replied.

"Now listen here Buffy, we go out there and risk our lives to help people and make contact with other races. If we find technology that will help us be better prepared for when the Goa'uld come, and they will come." Jack told her.

Buffy looked unimpressed "And when they'll come we'll deal with them, like we deal with every mess the military makes when it comes across the supernatural. Your little trips to other worlds aren't needed. We drove the Goa'uld off Earth once. If they come back we'll do so again."

"You? And who do you propose you do that. You have no idea what you're dealing with little girl. Why don't you just leave us grownups talk amongst ourselves." Jack told her just before said girl was suddenly in his so fast he hardly saw her even move.

Buffy looked up at him her eyes narrowed dangerously at the grey-haired man in a dangerous low voice she said "I have faced things that would make you crawl under your bed and cry for your mother. You think facing some snakes possessing people makes you something special? What you face every other day when you decide to go on missions doesn't even come close to what I have to face every night." Right on cue a crash sounded and Buffy had stepped away from Jack crossbow raised at Spike and "Drusilla" Buffy said before she fired the crossbow aiming for her heart.

Drusilla smiled and snatched the arrow out of the air snapping it between her fingers. Behind Drusilla and Spike other vampires seemed to pour into the magic box.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1

Earth, L.A., Hyperion Hotel,

After hearing Angel out on more of what he's done and what has happened Angel had told him he would come to Sunnydale as soon as he could, but first he had to make things right with Cordy, Wes and Gunn. Meanwhile he suggested Charlie to visit Faith and ask her to help.

"Are you fucking crazy!? That bitch tried to kill me and mom last year. She stole Buffy's body and slept with Riley and did I mention that she tried to kill me and mom!?" Charlie yelled at him.

"She's better now. She was in a bad place, she wants to make amends." Angel told him.

"Yeah right, until she switches sides again and my sister has to deal with her and Glory. No thanks." Charlie told him.

"She's not…that's not going to happen. She wants redemption." Angel told him.

"Like you wanted until you were manipulated and went all dark and suicidal?" Charlie asks.

"Ok what is with you? Why do you hate me so much? I mean you did before." Angel told him.

"What is with me? Oh I don't know what could have happened to me that makes me hate your guts. Oh I don't know maybe the fact you broke my sisters heart and I had to hear her cry herself to sleep alone in her room for months. And no I'm not talking about her having to sent you to hell because I know that she had to because of your evil twin but you left her. You were having problems and you decide leaving her is the solution."

"It was, I can't give Buffy what she needs." Angel told him.

"All she needs from you is you. You really think that list of things you told her why you can't be together matter to her. So yeah there is the soul clause thing but you could have tried to find someone who could fix that. But the other stuff, immortality, yeah that sucks too bad my sister is the slayer. Buffy told me she doesn't expect to live to be 30. I even think she was exaggerating in that age estimate to protect me. You really think her being old and wrinkled why you remain the same is going to an issue." Charlie told him.

"Buffy is not going to die." Angel stated.

"How do you know? She already died once in case you've forgotten. She's the slayer, they don't live long. You think it's going to be easier on you that when she dies you won't be there? It's going to still hurt, plus you'll have the guilt of not being there for her. The sunlight picnics thing, what is up with that. Buffy isn't the type to do many things during the day. That's usually when she tries to catch up on school and hang out with her friends usually do research. She doesn't have a lot of time for picnics." Charlie stops and glares at him angrily.

"It isn't that simple Charlie. Being without Buffy is hard. And it hurt every day. But being with her and not being able to be close to her hurt even more." Angel told him.

"Well then you should find someone to fix that stupid clause in you curse. I'm sure Willow and Tara would look over the curse to see if there is something they can do if you asked them. And you're both doing so well without each other. Buffy has shut herself down, not letting anyone in and you go all I want to lose my soul to some skanky bitch." Charlie told him.

"The curse is a curse. It is meant for me to suffer. I deserve to suffer for everything I did." Angel told him.

"Angelus, the demon in you deserves to suffer for all that. You don't you weren't there when he did those things. And you're not the only one who suffers because of that curse. Buffy suffers too because you won't let her get close to you nor will she let herself get close to all in fear of releasing the demon inside you again." Charlie told him then added "I don't like you Angel. You make my sister cry, but other the other hand you also make her happy, alive and make her feel safe. She actually lets you carry some of her burdens. I prefer to see my sister happy then than being constantly the slayer and not letting anyone help her."

Angel sighed torn between his head and heart. After a while he said "Look Charlie, I appreciate your honesty and your concern for your sister but this is between Buffy and me. If she truly feels like you says then we should talk about it but I can't promise you any more than that. That said I stand by my decision to contact Faith. If Glory is as powerful as you say Buffy is going to need all the help she can get."

Charlie thinks for a few seconds then says "I'll talk to her, I can't promise you any more then that either."

Angel smiled his half smile "Fair enough."

Charlie looks at his watch then at Angel "Well if you want me to visit Psycho slayer you'll have to drive me." He pauses then adds "Unless you let me drive your car."

Angel looks at him like he's crazy "I don't think so, I've seen your sister drive. I'm not letting you crash my Plymouth."

"Hey, it's not my fault my sister can't drive. She can't cook too you gonna hold that against me too?" Charlie asked him as they made their way towards the exit.

* * *

Review please. 


	8. Chapter 7 – Meet the slayers

Thanks for the reviews, it's what keeps me going. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Meet the slayers**

Earth, Sunnydale, magic box, back room,

"Who are they?" Jack O'Neill asked Buffy and Giles as he raised his handgun at the vampires. Then remembered it was useless so he pocketed the gun and took out his combat knife.

"Giles" Buffy said towards her watcher ignoring Jack's question and tossing the crossbow towards him.

Giles caught the crossbow immediately fire at an approaching vampire minion. The bolt penetrated the vampires heart and turned to dust.

"Get them out of here." Buffy told her watcher pulling out her favorite stake Mr. Pointy "Will! Anya!" she yelled loudly before throwing herself into the fight throwing a punch against one vampire followed up by a kick against another she was soon engulfed by the fight.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers home,

Hathor was not happy. The slayer hadn't contacted her since she had left to undo the invitations of some vampire she could care less about. Still when she would take the slayer's body as her own then it would be all the easier to control these people. Surely they wouldn't hurt the body of their host. She tried to recall the time she was on Earth before her stases in the sarcophagus but everything somehow it was out of her reach. Maybe a spell had been done to make the Goa'uld forget about magic and beings like the slayer, demons and other such beings.

Hathor looked impatiently at the clock. It was getting late. The Key had called earlier with news that he was in Los Angeles with the souled vampire Angel. While not pleased the Key seemed to have left town she had played her part as worried mother well. They key would return with the souled vampire to aid the slayer in her fight against Glory. This would speed up the timetable to when she would finally take the slayer as host.

Hathor searched the hosts memories regarding Angel and was surprised with what she found. The host didn't like the vampire, she feared him and hated him for costing her daughter her innocence. He had taken her daughters virginity and then turned evil…interesting, maybe oncethe slayers body was hers would repeat that process and have the vampire join her. It was too bad his body was dead and could not sustain a Goa'uld or it would have been the perfect host body for her King, her mate, her husband.

Oh well there were plenty of people on this planet to pick from. Riley Finn could make a fine host. So would the Key, but she wouldn't make him her mate. Too young and the relation between the slayer would make the hosts struggle too much. Maybe a son…. Joyce eyes flashed briefly as she suppressed the still struggling host more and then smiled.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale. Magic box, back room,

"Go!" Giles ordered the Air force people.

"Are you crazy!? We have to help her!" Jack yelled at him and was about to do just then when he was suddenly pulled back by the other man.

"Buffy will be fine. You don't know what you are up against here and trying to help her fight is only going to get her distracted trying to look out for you." Giles informed him then added when Willow and Anya appeared, Anya armed with an axe and while Willow only had a cross and stake, relying on her magic for the most part.

"You're going to let children fight these people? With medieval weaponry?" Jack asked the older man.

"They know what they're doing and what they are up against. They will be fine. Now let's go." Giles told him.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A., women penalty facility aka prison,

Angel and Charlie were waiting behind one of those spaces with a glass wall separating them from the prisoners. There was a chair and a phone which was connected with the phone on the other side of the glass.

Charlie was nervous, Faith always made him nervous. He had a crush on her ever since he first saw her. Buffy had taken her home with her for dinner, he saw her and knew he was a goner. I mean just look at that hot body of hers. Plus she was/is a slayer. Then Faith went evil and while she was still very hot he had enough sense to fear her. It didn't help matters that when she got out of her coma she had continued to be evil and had gone as far as hold him and his mother hostage until Buffy came to the rescue. Then she switched bodies with his sister and slept with Riley.

Faith and Riley, Charlie remembered his sisters state after that. Looking back now it made more sense to what she might have been thinking. She wasn't really in love with Riley, she wanted to be but she couldn't love him. So she must have not blamed Riley that much for not knowing it wasn't her he slept with. But now she suspected that if it had been Angel Faith had visited in her body, he probably would have known it wasn't Buffy since they did really love each other. He remembered Buffy's brief trip towards L.A. to save Angel from Faith. She hadn't really told him much about it. Just that Faith was in jail doing time and Angel was ok.

He learned later from Willow that Angel had followed Buffy and kicked Riley's ass, but apparently the Initiative attacked him first and Riley came in seeing soldiers lying unconscious on the ground. When he learned it was Angel he wanted a fight and Angel had been happy to oblige to that request.

Charlie was torn out of his thought as he noticed the dark-haired slayer taking a seat in the chair being the glass and picking up the phone.

Charlie glanced at Angel briefly before also picking up the phone.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, magic box, backroom,

Buffy had dusted three vampires, so far Spike and Drusilla seemed to be content in just watching. She somersaulted backwards kicked a vampire with her feet and make it fly backwards towards Spike and Drusilla who stepped aside to dodge to vampire.

Spike grabbed the vampire who had come flying at him and Drusilla and growled at him "forget the slayer, take out her friends." He said and threw the vampire towards the group of people he didn't know.

Anya ducked a vampires punch stood up straight and with a swing with her axe decapitated the vampire turning it to dust. Not waiting for the dust to settle on she went over to a vampire Buffy had just knocked to the ground and swung her axe at his neck severing it and turning it to dust.

"Anya duck!" Buffy called before her fist flew over where Anya's neck had been moment before and now connected with a vampire who was thrown backwards against the wall from the impact of the slayers punch.

Willow had been defending the military people who simply refused to leave and now even attempted to join the fight despite Giles's protests to do so. She magically flung a vampire coming at the group with a flick of her wrist. Looked over at Buffy and Anya when she heard Buffy's voice. She then moved towards the vampire now lying on the ground against the wall stunned and staked him.

Jack was not faring that well against a "man" with a distorted face. He had his knife in hand and was trying to incapacitate the man without killing him. He had seen the people with distorted faces explode into dust but he didn't know how to do that. He had plunged his knife in the "man's" shoulder hoping for the fight to be over. The "man" just growled angrily and punched Jack hard sending flying backwards into Daniel.

Teal'C seemed to be the only one of the military guys who seemed to be holding his own against a mean looking dark-haired female "woman".

Sam Carter looked sideways when the Colonel crashed into Daniel to see what happened, he attacked took advantage from her distraction and the "man" with brown hair stepped forwards and plunged his teeth in Sam's neck.

Sam screamed in pain as the vampire suddenly bit her then the pain was gone and she looked up to see Dr. Giles holding a wooden stake in his hand as dust settled to the ground.

"Sam!?" Jack said as he heard her scream scrambling up from Daniel and the ground his eyes quickly found her and noticed her neck was bleeding.

"Get your people out of here Colonel." Giles ordered the older man.

Jack nodded and was about to give the order to do so when he noticed the "man" who had punched him earlier was now standing right in front of them his teeth baring. Suddenly the "man" was propelled backwards. He noticed the red head hold up a hand and a ball of fire danced on top of it. The redhead was chanting some weird language before the ball of fire lunged of her palm towards the vampire who screamed and then combusted into ashes.

He looked back at the redhead to thank her when he saw the female "woman" who caught the bolt from the crossbow Buffy had fired earlier sneak up behind her.

"Watch out behind you!?" Jack yelled but it was too late as the "woman" had caught the redhead with one hand over her mouth while her free arm held the woman.

Buffy quickly dusted one of the last vamps before turning towards the Colonel and followed his gaze to… "Willow!" Buffy called panic settling in. Drusilla had Willow in her clutches and a hand covering her mouth so Willow wouldn't be able to chant and spells.

The battle had ceased and almost all remaining vampires moved towards Drusilla smirking.

The vampire Teal'C had been battle would not forfeit this fight to a draw. She wanted to win and while Teal'C was distracted she used her supernatural speed and strength to plunge her hand into Teal'C's stomach and yanked out the Goa'uld larva inside. She smirked as Teal'C fell to one knee. Grabbing the creature with both hands to ripped it apart before his eyes and dropped it to the ground. She squashed the head of the Goa'uld with her booth for extra measure before joining the other vampires with a smile.

Spike took that moment to step beside Drusilla again and smirked "that's right kiddies. The Big bad is back." He then threw something to the ground which caused smoke to settle in the room.

Buffy broke out in a sprint trying to catch up with them. She managed to tackle a dark-haired male vampire to the ground. She quickly straddled the vampire and yanked the cross of her neck and held it dangling in front of the vampire's.

"Where are they taking her?" she ordered the vampire to reveal.

"Like I'm going to tell you anything slayer." The vampire replied and Buffy put the cross inside his mouth and held it closed watching in satisfaction as smoke rose from the vampires mouth.

"One more time." Buffy told the vampire pulling out her cross and made sure he still saw it dangling in the air ready to be used again.

"The mansion on Crawford street" the vampire told her.

"Why did they take Willow?" she asked.

"I don't know." The vampire told her. Buffy moved the cross closer "Ok, ok. Something about the chip in Spike's head. Drusilla wanted the witch to use magic to get it out."

"Willow wouldn't just do that. She knows they'll kill or turn her afterwards. What do they have to make her cooperate?" Buffy asked him.

"I don't know" the vampire told her and growled trying to break free from the slayers grip. Buffy plunged her staked next to the heart into the vampires chest who howled in pain. She then put the cross back into the vampire's mouth and waited a bit longer this time before pulling it back out. "I don't know slayer. I swear I don't know." The vampire told her.

Buffy turned her head to Giles saw he was busy helping the military people with Teal'C so she turned to Anya who hadn't moved to help the Jaffa, probably doesn't trust him. "Get the chains." She told the former vengeance demon then to the vampire "If they are not at the mansion, you are going to wish I staked you through the heart."

Colonel O'Neill stalked towards Buffy, who was still straddling the vampire holding him down. Jack intended to get answers. "What the hell is going on!? What are these people? How did that redhead just make a fireball appear out of thin air?!" he asked Buffy demanding answers.

Buffy looks at him "That Colonel was an attack from the things I deal with almost every night. I don't have times to explain so I'm just giving you the cliff notes and you can either believe me or don't believe me. I really don't care. Vampires and demons are real, I've been given strength and speed to fight them when I was called as the slayer. Just now we were attacked by vampires led by two of the most vicious ones. One of them has a chip in his head which prevents him from harming humans. The government put it, look under project Initiative. They took Willow probably to force her to magic the chip out of Spike's head."

Anya returned with the chains and Buffy quickly chained the vampire dragged him up and fastened the chain to the wall. "Watch him." She told Anya. "Call Tara and Xander and get them here. See if Tara can do anything for the Jaffa. Don't argue Anya, just do it. I'm going to the mansion to get Willow." Buffy said grabbing stakes, a sword which she strapped to her back and a crossbow.

"Buffy you sure it's wise to confront Drusilla alone. She still has minions." Giles asked as he came over to them.

"They have Willow. I can't afford to wait. We don't know how long Willow will last until she is forced to get the chip out of Spike's head." Buffy told him.

"Very well," he told her "do be careful." He added as he watched his slayer turn to leave.

"I'll come with you." Jack offered stopping the slayer in her track. She turned around to face him.

"No you're not. I can't afford to be distracted by looking out for you. Let's be honest here if Willow hadn't been looking out for you Drusilla wouldn't have been able to sneak up on her. Just look after your friend." Buffy told him and turned to leave again.

Jack was about to protest and still go after her when Giles said "She'll be fine. She's been doing this for a long time."

Jack looked at him before saying "but she's just a kid."

"Buffy hasn't been a kid from the moment she got called. She's been fighting vampires and other evils in this world for about 5 years now." Giles informed him.

"5 years? How old is she?" Sam Carter asked.

"She turned 20 yesterday…" Giles checks the clock "well 2 days ago now technically."

"15?!" Jack exclaims "She's been fighting these things since her 15th?! And you allowed her!"

"Slayers aren't by me or the organization I work for. The is usually only one slayer. She is the Chosen One to fight the vampires, the demons and forces of darkness. She is the slayer. When one slayer dies another is called. This has been the way of things for over a thousands of years." Giles explained.

Anya then returned interrupting any further conversation. "Tara and Xander are on their way."

* * *

Review please. 


	9. Chapter 8 – Rescue?

Thanks for the reviews, it's what keeps me going. Sorry for the long wait, school and writers block, I think I'm past now.

Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Rescue?**

Earth, L.A., prison, visiting area,

"Well you're someone I'd never expected to come visit." Faith's voice could be heard from the phone then paused, "B. know you're here?"

"No." Charlie replied shortly and an uncomfortable silence threatened to fall so he continued "she's actually busy handling a hellgod back in Sunnyhell."

Faith raised an eyebrow "Since when does being a vampire slayer include slaying evil gods?" she asked rhetorically. After another pause she added "So not to be rude little C. but why the visit. I 'm not going to be able help you or Buffy from jail which is where I'll be for a long while."

"Believe me it wasn't my idea to visit you after what you did to my family, me, not to even mention Willow and that pussy Wesley." Charlie told her then sighed "but that vampire can be annoyingly right. Buffy needs help, although she'd never ask for it."

Charlie then explained briefly about Glory, the snake demons things from another dimension not on other planets, he finished with "we…I need your help Faith."

Faith remained silent for a while, absorbing everything Charlie had told her, then to consider her options, finally she said "I'll do it. I don't know how much help I'll be since I'll be a fugitive, but I'll do it. I owe B. and myself if I ever want to make up for the things I've done and earn my redemption."

"Good…I guess I'll see you soon in Sunnydale then. You should go to the magic box when you get to town. It's pretty much Scooby central. If no one there then the house or Giles's place." Charlie told her.

"Sure thing little C. ….Tell Angel thanks." Faith said and hung up the phone give Angel a grateful smile, nodded to Charlie before she was escorted out by the guards.

Charlie hung up and stood up watching her go, as he did he tried to sort out his feelings towards the dark-haired slayer. 'God, she is still hot, even in those orange jumpers.' He thought to himself then sighed before walking towards the brooding vampire.

Before Charlie could say anything the vampire asked "So how did it go?"

Charlie gave him a look that said 'like you don't already know' "You're a vampire, with your vampiric hearing you should already know the answer to that question."

Angel frowned, yeas he had heard the entire conversation but even his friends forgot about his vampiric hearing from time to time but it wasn't the conversation he inquired about, per se. More like Charlie's feelings about confronting Faith.

"I meant how'd it go according to you. What are your thoughts after seeing her kinda how'd it go." Angel elaborated.

Charlie sated at him "What are you Dr. Phil now?" he asked.

"Who's Dr. Phil?" Angel asled.

Charlie rolled his eyes in annoyance 'how my sister put up with him I don't know. Especially with her use of pop culture references.' Ignoring Angel's comment he started to walk back the way they came in.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

Hathor was not a happy demon snake. A phone call to the magic box told her that the slayer was out slaying and she was not in the loop of bad stuff happening. Maybe it was time to take the slayers body sooner then she planned.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Mansion Crawford street (Angels mansion),

Buffy stayed silent as she observed Spike and Drusilla talk with as far as her slayer senses could tell was a human. When was the last time she did this? With a flash the memory resurfaced and replayed briefly before her eyes before she shoved the memory back down again. This was not the time to think about 'that' night. At least there wasn't a Judge now, she mused. Just two strong vampires and 4 minions. Spike seemed to be still neutered, Drusilla was going to be the tough one. One other vamp seemed familiar…is that…no…yes that's Sheila, the vampires with Spike on his first attack on the school and her.

Now if only she could hear what Spike, Dru and the human guy were talking about without actually getting close enough for them to sense her. Spike may be neutered but he knew he scent well and would know she was there is she got to close.

"So you got what you wanted. I'm free to go, right?" the human young man asked the two vampires.

Spike and Dru looked at each other then Dru grabbed him her face changing into her vampire visage.

"Please, we had an arrangement, I lived up to my end now you let me go." The human begged.

"His fear is intoxicating. It's been so long since anyone human feared me." Spike said then his face changed as well.

Buffy knew she had to do something soon or the man would be dead or worse, a vampire. But she couldn't make her move until she knew where Willow was., or the fight would be over before it started. Silently she moved away from the vampires and focused her slayer senses, knowing that if she located others she'd have found Willow.

Suddenly she picked up a vampire behind her and spun around just in time to block something coming at her. Too bad the staff or whatever it was she intercepted from hitting her had electricity running over it.

With a yelp of pain Buffy let it go and jumped backwards to see Drusilla and Spike standing side by side looking at her.

"You really think I wouldn't be prepared for you to come slayer? Of course you would come as soon as possible. You wouldn't wait in case Willow magiced the chip out. Well guess what?" Spike asked her before he punched the stunned slayer and received no pain in his head from the chip. "Dru already magiced the chip out." He replied before grabbed the electric rod from Dru and used it on the slayer who was too stunned and weakened to move.

Spike stared at the passed out slayer then Dru moved a hand to his cheek and grinned happily "You did it my Spike. The slayer is ours. Shall we kill her now? I want to drink every last drop of her blood." Dru told him and stepped towards the slayer and forced the unconscious slayer up.

Dru's vampires visage faded to her human one as she noticed the fading mark on the slayers neck. "Daddy drank from her." She stated then looked at Spike's now blue again eyes "She's his mate."

"She was, until Dracula fed of her as well. Now the mark is fading. She's free game." Spike told her then added "Just like Angelus mark on you and later mine faded from your neck." He then zapped his sire with the electric staff thing as well.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, magic box,

Jack watched as the front door opened and a man's voice asked "What happened?" a young dark-haired man and a shy-looking brunette had entered the magic box and they had rushed over to Anya Jenkins.

"Spike and Drusilla attacked us with a lot of minions. They kidnapped Willow and Buffy went after them." Anya informed him. Then added "Oh and the Jaffa who's with the military was injured. The Goa'uld larva inside his stomach was pulled out by vampire and killed.

"They got Willow? How I mean she's wicca girl." Xander asked.

"Willow was distracted by the military guys staying and attempting to fight the vampires and failing horribly while doing so. Drusilla managed to sneak up on her and they kidnapped her probably to get Spike's chip out."

"We were just trying to help." Dr. Daniel Jackson told them.

"Yes and what great help you've been. Now Willow is kidnapped and your Jaffa is going to die." Anya stated bluntly.

"Teal'C is not going to die." Jack stated.

"Without a new Goa'uld larva he will." Anya told him then paused as an idea came to her. "Those military guys said it was Hathor Glory took from their secret facility. So if Hathor is possessing Buffy's mom there is a chance that if she birthed young we might be able to use magic to get one her offspring into the Jaffa and use magic to make it adjust sooner then ready."

"Wait that demon snake thing is in Buffy's mom?" the dark-haired man asked.

"Buffy appeared to have sensed it inside her. For the moment the Goa'uld is contend on deceiving her but its ultimate plan must be to take the slayer as a host. That can't happen under any circumstances." Giles told them as he had joined the group. Then turned to the Colonel "If you and the rest of your team would be so kind to assist us in capturing Buffy's mother without harming her we might be able to indeed help your friend."

"If it helps Teal'C and allows us to capture the Goa'uld." Jack told the man.

"Good, now I must warn you that if harm should befall Joyce that Buffy will make sure more harm will fall towards you and your bosses." Giles told the Colonel and ignored the less then pleased glare from the Colonel at the warning/threat. "Anya, you help them. Tara is there any chance you could located Willow to the exact place they might be holding-" Giles stopped as Willow walked in supported by Buffy. "Buffy" he said and rushed over to the two woman.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Angels mansion,

Her head hurt, something was tugging at her arms. God she was tired but she forced her eyes open, blinking a few times to get her eyes focused as she tried to remember where she was and how she got here. Everything came back to her. Spike. Spike and Drusilla…they took Willow and had caught her off-guard. They used some kind of electric thingy on her that weakened her…Spike's chip. It was out, he had hit her. She began to struggle with her chains.

"I wouldn't bother with those luv." Spike's voice came from the darkness and he stepped out into the torchlight. "They're magically enhanced." He explained.

"Spike." Buffy said through clenched teeth.

"Buffy, I was beginning to think you'd sleep through the day." Spike said to her.

Buffy glares at him then noted Drusilla wasn't at his side. "Drusilla?" she asked fearing the vampiress was torturing Willow. God Dru had reason to, Willow had restored Angel's soul and taken him from her even if he went to hell right after. He came back, still with soul intact.

Spike raises his eyebrows with a slight grin. He moves aside so that Buffy can see Dru, tied to a pillar with her hands behind her back. Dru and Buffy are facing each other, about ten feet apart

"Not nice to change the game in mid-play, Spike. You've taken my chair and the music hasn't stopped." Drusilla told him.

"Sorry, pet. My house, my rules." Spike told her.

"It's not your house. It's Angel's" Buffy informed him.

Ignoring Buffy Dru said "I think I shall be very cross with you when I'm free again.

"Where is Willow? What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Simple. I'm gonna prove something." Spike told her then moves up close to her.

* * *

Review please. 


	10. Chapter 9 – Epiphanies

Thanks for the reviews, it's what keeps me going. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Epiphanies**

Earth, Sunnydale, Angels mansion,

"I love you." Spike tell her.

Buffy closes her eyes and grimaces in disgust. "Oh my god."

"No, look at me!" Spike says and grabs her chin and forces her to look at him "I…love you." Buffy jerks her chin out of his hand "You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut…my throat…I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you."

Dru begins to laugh. Spike turns. "I can do without the laugh track, Dru."

"But it's so funny. I knew…before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer. The pixies in my head whispered it to me." Dru informed him.

Spike turns back to Buffy as Dru continues talking. "You can't tell me that there isn't anything there between you and me. I know you feel something."

"It's called revulsion. And whatever you think you're feeling, it's not love. You can't love without a soul." Buffy told him.

"Oh, we can, you know. We can love quite well. If not wisely." Dru informed the slayer.

"No you can't. You feel lust, the need to overpower and control the other. You don't fee love if you did then Angel would- Angelus would have loved me. But he couldn't. Instead he wanted to break me. Wanted to kill everyone I loved so I would be alone and when he finally turned me he would be all I would have. Of course when things didn't go his way he tried to turn me before he killed my friends and when that didn't work he tried to get the world sucked into hell. So whatever it is that you're feeling I'm never going to submit to you. I never did to Angel or Angelus and I loved Angel more then I will ever love anything in this life." Buffy told them.

Buffy had a sudden disturbing discovery while she was saying that, she didn't voice it, she couldn't . It troubled her, part of her was disgusted by the part she had just discovered. Some dark twisted part of her wanted to be dominated by Angelus. Would love to feel him claim her as his, doing the same in return. That part wanted to fuck the demon like an animal, fuck him and make him beg her for more. Buffy suppressed a shudder at the disgust she felt with herself, not just for the thoughts by her own arousal from the images her mind played before her eyes. She shoved it away and faced Spike hoping he wouldn't smell her sudden wetness.

"I do love you!" Spike told her loudly as if he never heard her speech "You still don't believe. Still don't think I mean it. You want proof, huh? How's this?" he grabs a stake off the table, turns and puts the stake against Dru's chest. He looks over at Buffy. "I'm gonna kill Drusilla for you." Dru begins laughing again.

"That doesn't prove anything…except that you're a sick miserable vampire that I should have dusted a long time ago. And, hey, already there." Buffy told him mockingly glad he hadn't noticed her earlier arousal.

"Don't mock this." Spike told her.

"Go mock yourself." Buffy replied annoyed with Spike.

"This is Drusilla, girl! You have the slightest idea what she means to me? It's the face of my salvation!" Spike tells her and looks at Dru who smiles slightly "She delivered me from mediocrity. For over a century we…cut a swath through continents. A hundred years, she never stopped surprising me." He caresses Drusilla's cheek ad she leans her face into his hand. Quietly he adds "Never stopped taking me to new depths. I was a lucky bloke." Dru smiles "Just to touch such a black beauty."

Buffy looks bored at the two as Spike continues stroking Dru's face as she smiles. "Aw…" she exclaims then suddenly Spike lifts the stake again and puts it firmly against Dru's chest. She gasps and winces. "Ow."

Spike turns to look at Buffy "So you see, it means something."

"Not to me. Kill her, why do I care?" Buffy tells him.

Spike looks surprised, takes his hand down. "Here's why." He walks toward Buffy "If you don't admit…that there's something there…some tiny feeling for me…then I'll untie Dru, let her kill you instead." He then pauses before adding "Or I'll just kill Red, or better yet turn her into a vampire."

Drusilla nods quickly "Yes, please. I like that game much more."

"Just…give me something…a crumb…a barest smidgen…tell me…maybe, someday, there's a chance." Spike tells her pleadingly.

Buffy looks intensely at him. He moves right up close to her. "Spike…" she says and he looks hopeful.

"The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious. I'm still in love with Angel, and when he finds out what you did. That you're trying to make me yours…you're going to wish I dusted you a long time ago. I'm sure travelling with Angelus as long as you did you'll know what to expect."

Spike looks puzzled for a few seconds "Oh, what…" Spikesays then makes a face of extreme frustration "Ohh!" He turns away, throws the stake away and gives a loud angry yell. "Gaaah! What the bleeding hell is wrong with you bloody women!? What the hell does it take!? Why…do you bitches torture me? What the hell is it that poof has that I don't!?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Buffy asks him.

"Look, I, I'm at the end of my bleeding tether. You know? I don't even know why I even bother, you know." Spike says then points at Dru "This is your fault. You're the one to blame for all this."

"Am I?" Drusilla asked.

Shouting Spike answers "Bloody right you are! If you hadn't left me for that chaos demon, I never would have come back here! Never would have had this sodding chip in my skull! And you" he turns to Buffy "wouldn't be able to touch me, because this" pointing to Buffy, then to himself "with you, is wrong. I know it. I'm not a complete idiot" He stomps past Buffy, then turns back.

"You think I like having you in here? Destroying everything that was me, until all that's left is you, in a dead shell." Spike tells her and scoffs "You say you hate it, but you won't leave. You know, what I should just do, is get rid of both of you. Burn you. Cut you into little pieces" he makes scissor gesture with his fingers "so there won't be any more bints to cock up things for Spike-" a minion interrupted him.

"Spike, the slayers friends are taking the bait." Sheila informed then glances at her tied up sire.

"Bait? What bait?" Buffy asked.

"You, luv. I had a robot made in your image and had it rescue Red so your friends won't be coming to your rescue. You're going to be with me luv. Even if you don't want to right now." Spike tells her.

"They'll be able to tell it's a robot instead of me." Buffy states confident in her friends ability to distinguish her from a machine.

"Yeah, how long did it take your friends to suspect anything was wrong when that other slayer swapped bodies with you? And now Dru did an aura duplication spell so Tara won't be able to sense anything wrong. Nor will you be there to tell them you're not you." Spike told her smiling.

Fear for her friends and for herself crept up her spine but she pushed it down, not going to allow Spike the satisfaction of smelling her fear.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1

Earth, L.A.,

A taxi pulls up in front of the Sharp's house and Cordy gets out. Cordy sees that the house is completely dark and stops on the sidewalk. Looks at the taxi pulling away, back at the house.

The door to the house is partly ajar and after some knocking Cordy peeks into the house.

"Hello? Mrs. Sharp?" Cordy calls and inches her way in"Anybody home? Cordelia Chase here. Uhm, I hope you haven't gone to bed already. Took me a little longer to get here than I expected. Hope that doesn't mean you changed your mind about paying your bill, which I, I just happened to bring along with me. Hello?" Cordy takes a few steps deeper into the house and looks in through the doorway into the kitchen to see the Sharp's bodies lying on the floor there.

Cordy ups a hand to her head as she gets a blurry vision of her trying to leave the house but encountering a Skilosh demon instead. Cordy, takes a deep breath, gets up and hurries to the door only to recoil from the sight of a Skilosh demon standing right there, blocking her way.

"That was helpful!" Cordy yelled sarcastically. The Skilosh growls at it jumps at her.

Cordy, sitting back against the wall in the Sharp's house, slowly comes to. Touching the back of her head she gets on all fours.

"Human." The Skilosh demon says.

Cordy lets out a startled yell and looks up. "Destroyer of our Spawn."

"Destroyer of your... Have we met?" Cordy asked confused.

"The others. You will make them come to us." The demon tells her.

"Huh? What others?" Cordy asked still confused.

"Three are responsible. Three must pay." The Skilosh demon tells her.

"Look, I think you must have me confused with someone else. I haven't destroyed anyone's spawn. Promise." Cordy tries to convince the demon.

Two more Skilosh come in and speak to the first one in Skilosh. As the first Skilosh turns around, Cordy gets to see the back of its head for the first time. "Hey! You've got a third eye in the back of your head just like that little girl did…before…we…destroyed your spawn."

"We've located the wheeled one. Where is the other?" the Skilosh demon asks her.

"Wheeled one?" Cordy questions.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS SG SG-1 ATVS SG SG-1

Earth, L.A., Wes's apartment,

Wesley rolls around his apartment in his wheelchair. Takes the stack of books off his lap and sets it on a side table, not noticing the demon outside his window watching him with the third eye on the back of its head.

Wesley picks up some dishes and puts them on his lap. Stops as he hears some banging followed by an indistinct but rather upset voice talking. Continues his way towards the kitchen. Again there is banging and the voice gets a bit louder, though no more understandable.

Wesley rolls his chair back against the wall, ignoring the dishes spilling form his lap in the process. Looks around, sees the demon outside his window just ducking away. Wesley rolls over to a walk-in closet and after some trouble gets the door open and wheels inside. Can't quite reach the shelf above his hanging clothes. Tries to stand up, but sinks back with a groan. Grabs the broom and uses its handle to move the shotgun resting on the top shelf. It falls off the shelf, hitting him in the process but he manages to hold onto it.

He cracks it open to find that it is not loaded. Looks at the box of shells up on the shelf. He manages to knock them down using the broom, but the box lands on the floor spilling shells everywhere. Wesley pushes two shells into the double barrel and closes the gun.Rolls back out of the closet. Stops with his back to the door to the hall and aims the gun first at the window, then at the doorways leading to the other rooms in turn, then back at the window.

The door behind him crashes open and Wesley spins around, gun aimed one handed, to find Angel standing in the hallway. "Angel!" Wesley called surprised.

Angel is looking past Wesley, shifting on his feet, but doesn't come in.

"Invite me in! I've never been here before, Wesley, you have to invite me in!" Angel tells him.

"Well, perhaps if you'd shown a bit of interest…" Wesley starts to tell him after he had lowered the shotgun.

Angel still looking past Wesley "Wesley…" he calls urgently.

Wesley turns to look over his shoulder just as one of the Skilosh crashes in through his window. "Yes. No.Absolutely. I invite you in. In I invite you!" Wesley tells him in a hurry.

Angel rushes past Wesley, spinning his chair around in the process and engages the two Skilosh demons.

"Do you know what these things are?" Angel asks Wesley as he fights the two demons.

"I believe the third eye indicates adult Skilosh, though this is the first time I've had occasion to…" Wesley starts to tell him.

Having temporarily knocked both demons across the room, Angel leans down on Wesley's chair. "How do I kill them?" he asked the former watcher.

"Well, uhm, there are a number of ways…" Wesley begins to tell him then one of the Skilosh tackles Angel away from Wesley and knocks him into the wall.

"Wesley!" Angel calls to him.

"Yeah, right, yes, uh, ah," Wesley starts when the other Skilosh grabs Wesley by the neck "hack it to pieces!" he manages to get out.

Angel grabs an ax mounted on one of Wesley's walls, kicks his Skilosh away and knocks the other away from Wesley with the ax. Then follows it where it landed behind the sofa and hacks it to pieces, splattering the wall with thick yellow gore.

The other Skilosh launches itself at Wesley, and he brings up his shotgun and fires. Yellow gore spatters Wesley's face as the demon is thrown back by the blast.

Wesley looks at it lying on the floor, steaming slightly, with plaster from the ceiling raining down on it. "I think I got it." He says a bit stunned by that.

Angel is getting up, having finished his demon. Wesley takes off his glasses and squints up at the ceiling. "I can only pray Mrs. Starns isn't at home." Wesley tells Angel. Wesley and Angel look at each other. A smile starts to spread over Wesley's face but disappears into a frown as Wesley looks away.

Wesley puts his glasses back on "What are you doing here." He asks the soulled vampire.

Angel straightens up, the slight smile on his face vanishing with a sigh.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, between L.A. and Sunnydale,

A brunette woman sat in the mostly empty cargo compartment thinking about the reaction of her sister slayer and her friends. Charlie had hopefully been able to convince them she was on their side and wanted to help, to make up for her past, if that was possible. Still seeing Angel try to make up for his demon, who had done a lot more and horrible things in his time filled Faith with hope that one day she will be able to say she has made up for her past.

The cargo compartment shook a bit but Faith remained seated silently deep in thought.

* * *

Review please. 


	11. Chapter 10 – Reconnecting with friends

Got to love Wes with his shotguns :D. Here is another chapter, mostly on LA stuff, next chapter Faith and Charlie get in Sunnydale and more on Spike/Buffy/Dru.

Oh btw I gonna need a vote on what to do. I'm still planning on somehow getting Fred from Pylea, now sure how and who and all. But besides that I also want Connor. Now I can have Dru being knocked up from Spike or have some magic done and somehow get Buffy to get Angel's baby. Or I can bring Darla back from the dead...again and have her be pregnant...or something else. Idea's welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Reconnecting with friends **

Earth, Sunnydale, magic box,

"Hello Giles, Tara, Xander, Anya, military people." The Buffybot states as she lets Xander and Tara take Willow from her.

"What happened?" Giles asks her.

"Spike helped, he turned on Drusilla and helped me save Willow. She didn't even remove his chip yet. He said he only played along with Dru because he wanted me to see him stake her as token for how much he loves me. He really loves me." Buffybot tells them.

"Buffy come on. It's Spike we're talking about. He's probably up to something." Xander tells the Buffybot.

"Yes, he wants to win my heart." Buffybot states.

"Like that's gonna happen. I mean I understood with Angel, I didn't like it but I understood. But Spike?" Ander tells her.

"Angel's lame. His hair grows straight up, and he's bloody stupid." The Buffybot tells him.

"Ok. Why don't we take a break and focus on our other problem. The Goa'uld being inside Joyce." Giles tells them.

"Oh, that is very bad. We should really do something about that." The Buffybot tells him.

Everyone looks at her weird "Yes we should. Buffy. You should come with us to help us restrain her. Extracting the Goa'uld will be difficult. But with Willow and Tara as skilled witches I'm sure it will be possible."

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A.,

Wesley is sitting in the passenger seat of Angel's convertible, holding a cell phone to his ear. "She's not picking up." He informs Angel.

"She wasn't at home before either." Angel replies and Wesley turns to him with a frown "I-I stopped by there…before I went to your place." Angel adds a bit nervously under the former watcher's stare.

"Oh. Did you. Just keep going straight." Wesley told him.

"So, ah, I guess you're probably wondering why I'm, you know," Angel tells him then lets out a slightly nervous laugh "back?"

"It hadn't really occurred to me. You're gonna want to take a right turn shortly." Wesley told him uncaringly of the vampires feelings or motivations since he didn't care about his and the others when…no Wesley wasn't going to go there. 'Just ignore him and maybe he'll be quiet and brood or something.' He thought to himself.

"I know how to get to your offices, Wesley." Angel replied.

"Oh yeah, of course. You did pop by…. Stole a book." The former watcher replies still in his uncaring tone that was really unnerving the soulled vampire next to him in the car.

'What could I say to that. It's not like he understands. No I have to do something to make this better.' Angel thought to himself then the car hits a bump in the road and Wesley winces.

"I'll try to avoid the bumps." Angel told him apolitically.

"I appreciate that." Wesley said then went back to the silence angel by now hated.

Trying again to get back into Wesley's good book Angel spoke again "You remember Buffy's little brother?" Angel asks and Wesley nodded unsure where this was going "Well uh Darla and I were…doing stuff when Charlie came into my apartment. He yelled at me and pissed Darla off so much she tried to attack him. You should have seen it, it was kinda funny." He says grinning slightly then sees Wesley's face and drops the grin and adds "You'd probably would have loved to hear him yelling at me anyways." Wesley nodded in agreement to that.

"Anyways he threw holy water at Darla and when Darla tried to attack him again he shoved a cross him her face at which point I restrained Darla and he just whips out a stake and stakes her like she's just any other vampire…which I guess she was to him…he's really becoming more like be his sister. Anyways after that he just yelled at me some more then told me to rescue Kate." Angel finishes the story.

"Charlie staked Darla?" Wesley asked then added "Was Buffy there as well?"

"No she's in Sunnydale. There is a Hell Goddess on the loose there. Charlie thinks Buffy needs help said to tell you there was Goa'uld in town as well. Said you'd know what kind of demon it was since Giles did too." Angel tells him and watches as his friend had turned pale. "Wesley?" he asked.

"Are you sure he said there was Goa'uld in town Angel?" Wesley asked normally having forgotten to be cold and uncaring towards the vampire.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me much else about them. I doubt Buffy would tell him the whole deal except what he needed to know about them. He said since Giles as a watcher knew so would you so I should ask you." Angel paused then added "Well actually he said to ask you after I had admitted I was wrong on how I handled the whole Darla and Dru thing and I'm sorry for cutting you all off from me…I thought I was protecting you that way." Angel apologigized sincerely.

Wesley looked at the vampire seeing he meant it but still not quite ready to just forgive and forget him. "The Goa'uld are some sort of parasitic demon from another dimension that came to Earth. The slayer and the Watchers Council fought with demons against them and they were successful in driving them off through the Chappa'ai. Which is a ancient device that allows travel to other worlds by connecting with another Chappa'ai. The Chappa'ai was buried after the fight and both the Watchers Council and the demon population agreed never to dig it up so that the false Gods could never return to Earth." Wesley told him then sighed and added "about what you did…part of me wants to understand why you did what you did and maybe forgive you, but another part is so angry with you…I just need some time to figure it out."

"Thanks Wes, I know I probably don't deserve to be forgiven but I am sorry you had to go through that. It's just that Darla and Dru are dangerous. I know them better than you ever will no matter how much you read up on them. I feel responsible for their actions since they are part of my past. Their focus was me. If I let you guys stand in their way they would have killed you all." Angel told him.

"We know how to defend ourselves. I know you probably meant well but you hurt us by your actions and you handled it wrong. I don't know if I or the others can trust you again knowing you might do this again." Wesley told him.

"I'm sorry Wesley. I can't promise something like this won't happen again. I probably won't fire you all but as much as you guys are there and help fight and save innocents in the end I'm alone. When things get dangerous I can't let you guys take risks that could let yourselves get killed, I have to do it alone. You were a watcher, you know the life a slayer must lead, the life Buffy leads. The only person Buffy ever accepted help from when it came to something dangerous was me." Angel said realizing this is may be why Charlie asked him to come to Sunnydale, not to actually fight but to help Buffy with the weight she was carrying.

"And when I lost my soul she was alone and she learned that it is her that is there in the end and has to make the decisions she may make mistakes but she learns from them. My point is I know you guys want to help but sometimes you have to accept you can't, that I have to do stuff alone. You see I've made the mistake to let someone other than Buffy help me before. He wasn't a slayer, he was part demon. Doyle died and he shouldn't have, I'll be damned if I let you, Cordy or Gunn get killed because I couldn't handle something alone." Angel told Wesley.

Wesley gives him a sympathetic look understanding more of Angel's motivations of doing what he did. "Yes, I understand that Angel however, Buffy while hunting for Angelus never turned her back on people needing her help. In Giles's Watcher diaries containing her she helped a werewolf, a ghost, the swim team being turned into aquatic creatures, while you turned your back on Cordelia's visions. And like you said we're not champions of the Powers that Be, we still tried to help the people in her visions because unlike you Cordelia can't turn her back on them. She changed a lot because of them."

"I know Wesley, and I'm sorry. I can't quite make it right, I know that. But I want to try. If you guys will let me." Angel told him.

"We will discuss it later, once we've made sure Cordelia is ok." Wesley told him.

"Yeah, ok. Why don't you just tell me about these Skilosh demons so more." Angel said changing the subject.

"Very well. We were recently contracted by a family to investigate the sudden appearance of a mysterious third eye on the back of their young daughter's head." Wesley told him. "In any event, I diagnosed the girl's condition as infection by a Skilosh. Skilosh, a notoriously violent, asexual, self-replicating species of demon, has the distasteful habit of injecting its demon spawn into the cranium of a human host. One of the key diagnostic symptoms being the tell-tale third eye on the back of the host's head. If this condition is not arrested in time a newborn Skilosh will erupt, fully grown, from the skull of its human host." Wesley tells him.

"But you guys, you saved the little girl." Angel states.

"Yes, we did." Wesley confirms.

"You did a good thing, I'm sorry I wasn't there." Angel tells him.

After a beat Wesley says "Thank you."

"Welcome." Angel replies.

"We should check on the address the girl lived. The demons that infected her might have come back. Is there any reason why Cordy would have gone there?" Angel asked and Wesley was silently thinking for an answer a few seconds then cursed "what?" Angel asked.

"They owe us money." Wesley told him.

Angel cursed and drove harder as Wesley gave directions on how to get there.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers home,

The Scoobies minus Tara who was looking after Teal'C with Daniel and Anay who was contacting D'Hoffryn about the deposing spell for Joyce, together with remaining SG-1 members huddled by the bushes near the Summers house. The Buffybot looks at them standing a few seconds before asking "should we not go inside and stop my possessed mother?" she asked.

"We need a plan." Giles told what he believed to be his slayer.

"Oh, well Giles, Colonel O'Neill and I will go through the front door. Willow, Xander, Captain Carter take the back." The Buffybot said then not waiting for an answer from anyone just walked towards the front door of her house. She paused and fished out the key Spike had long ago duplicated so he could enter her house when he wanted to. She possessed a duplicate of that duplicate. Putting the key in the lock she unlocked the door and opened it….

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A.,

The Skilosh at the Sharp's house is talking to some others and Cordy makes an attempt to back away while its back is turned, only to have it spin around and growl at her.

"I'm guessing 'hey! Look behind you!' is really not gonna work, is it?"

"Two more have been destroyed." The demons tells her.

"What? Oh, no! Wesley, Gunn, you…you killed them? You horrible, ugly, three-eyed…" Cordy starts then the Skilosh says something.

"Three must pay." The Skilosh told her.

"Oh! Two of _you_ have been destroyed." Cordy says and lets out a relieved breath "Okay…" She then frowns "Oh. That's bad…" The Skilosh stare at her "I'm sorry?" she squeeled in hope not to upset them.

"More must rise." The Skilosh tell her and Two Skilosh grab a hold of Cordy.

"Oh.Oh, no. Hey! Hey, hey. Wait a second. Guys!" Cordy protests.

"More must rise!" the Skilosh repeats.

"No, no. No more must rise. Honest.Listen, I've been impregnated by demon spawn before. Let's just say, didn't really work out." Cordy tells them desperate for them to change their mind.

An ugly, three pronged tongue starts to protrude out of the demon's mouth as he leans closer to Cordelia. "Oh, god. Please don't do this. Please, no. Ah!" Cordy yells. The other two demons turn Cordy around and hold her head down. "No!Let go! Please. Ah! No. Let go!"

The door bursts open and the demons stop as a snarling vampire in game face is standing in the doorway.

"Angel!" Cordy yelped happily then quickly broke free from the demons grip now that they had turned towards Angel and paid less attention to her. Wesley came up in his wheelchair with a shotgun. "Wesley" Cordy said and hurries over to him not really knowing what to do with Angel since last she knew he was not there for her…them.

* * *

Review please, and don't forget idea's on the Connor situation. 


	12. Chapter 11 – Wraths

Thanks for the reviews, I've got a few idea's what I'm gonna do next.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - Wraths**

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box,

"Hello? Anyone here?" Charlie asked as he walked inside what was scoobie central nowadays. His visit to L.A. was in his reflection ok. Angel was going to come and help once he had regrouped with his friends…or is that ex-friends since he fired them and cut them off…no Buffy had cut her friends off too from time to time when things got dangerous. Like now with Glory she only allows them to help if his life is in danger, otherwise it's just her against the big bads the hellmouth throws at her. It was nescesairy part of him understands that, still it hurts to know his sister is basically alone these days…hopefully not for long when Angel gets here…maybe even Faith soon appearance will help her.

"Charlie?" Tara's voice asked as she came from the backroom where she soon appeared from.

"Hi." Charlie said "My sister here?"

"She went with Giles, Xander, Willow and the military people to…do you know about your mom?" Tara asked carefully.

"What about my mom?" Charlie asked fear coursing through him as he silently pleaded for her to be ok.

"Oh, well." Tara looked uncomfortable to be the one telling him this "Perhaps-" she started but was cut off by Anya.

"The Goa'uld Glory took from the military facility was put into your mother. She's ok for the moment and with the dispossessing spell D'Hoffryn just gave me we should be able to extract the parasite. The others went to capture your mother, I don't know why she took those military guys. It's not like they actually help with anything but cause us extra problems." Anya tactlessly told Charlie.

"The Goa'uld is in my mom!?" Charlie cried out.

"Yes, it is." Tara confirmed then added "but remember that we know now how to get it out. Anya do you have all the ingredients we will need?" Tara asked her.

"Yes, I also prepared everything for the spell for the Jaffa's new larva Goa'uld." Anya told her.

"Good then…" Tara trailed off as an all too familiar brunette entered the shop.

"Oh great, just what we need, a psycho slayer. I thought she went to jail?" Anya comments at the sight of Faith.

"She was, I went to L.A. originally to get Angel to help Buffy out but he's still got his own mess so he suggested I ask Faith. After some thinking and discussing I did. She's here to help…on our side." Charlie quickly explained. "Hey Faith." He then greeted her.

"Hey, little C. where is the rest of the gang?" Faith asked.

"Th-They w-went t-to B-Buffy's house t-to g-get her m-mother h-here f-for a-a d-dispossessing s-spell." Tara stuttered out nervously.

"Oh, cool. I'll go see if B. needs my help with this…you coming little C. I doubt B. Will believe me if I tell her I broke out of jail to help her otherwise." Faith told him.

"Sure…I was hoping Angel'd be here by now to take on most of Buffy's wraith. She's gonna be soo pissed when she learns I went to L.A. on my own." Charlie told her. "I guess I'll just have to distract her from me with you." He added with a grin.

Faith shrugged then frowned "Why would B. be upset that you went to L.A. to get help. She and Angel have a fight or something…bigger than the last one?"

"Uh, no. Not that I know of anyways. I know she still loves him. And he her. But they haven't spoken to each other for almost a year now I think. I doubt the fight they had will be anything to the coming when she learns Angel got so screwed up this year he was about to screw his dead, alive, undead and now dead again Sire. Didn't seem to matter much to him he'd lose his soul afterwards. Lucky I came along or we might have Angelus on the loose again and I doubt Buffy would be able to handle him on top of everything else she's dealing with." Charlie told her as they walked out the magic box towards the Summers house.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A.,

Angel threw himself on two of the demon who had previously been holding Cordy. Wesley used his shotgun to blow a hole in the third then began reloading.

Angel had gotten up back to his feet and quickly grabbed one of the demons throwing him across the far wall away from him. As he turned to face the other he almost wasn't able to evade the claw of the demon. As it was it still ripped through his shirt and tore a wound open across his chest. In his rage he barely noticed the wound and continued to fight the Skilosh demon.

"Angel" Cordy called as she threw him Wesley's axe he had in his haste left in the car.

Angel caught the axe just as he finished a spinning kick that threw the demon back a bit.

Wesley now had reloaded and a clear shot blew a hole through the demon as Angel engaged the last of the Skilosh demons. Now armed it wasn't long before the Skilohs's limbs together with yellow gore began to fly everywhere. Soon the demon was hacked to pieces and effectively dead.

"Thanks" Angel said to Cordy then asked "You ok?"

"No I'm not ok. I was about to be impregnated by demon spawn again. The first time was bad enough, this time I would have an icky third eye!" The seer told him. Then added "And why are you here anyways. Shouldn't you be going on your crusade against Darla and Drusilla?" Crody asked angrily.

"Darla is dead. And I think Dru left town." Angel told her then added "I had an epiphany before she died. I was wrong to push you guys so far away. I tried to protect you from my mess…I didn't want you to end up like Doyle did Cordy." Angel told her sincerely.

"Don't you dare use Doyle as your excuse Angel. Wesley, Gunn and I can handle ourselves just fine without you. We've proven that when you turned your back on me-us and the Visions from the Powers that Be." Cordy told him angrily.

"I'm sorry Cordelia. But it's the truth. I went too far with it I know, and along the way I lost my way and I'm sorry for shutting you and the visions out. Besides I did sorta still help out. I stopped those cop zombies." Angel told them, even if it did cost Kate her job.

"But not before one of them shot Wesley." Cordelia so unkindly pointed out. "It should have been you that got shot, at least you recover fast." Cordy added still angry and hurt.

"While I not agree with Angel's actions Cordelia I do believe I may understand them." Wesley told her then quickly added towards Angel "It still goes a long way towards forgiving them."

Cordy snorted unimpressed "You should clean this up Angel. Wesley and I will be at our office. You know the one where you stole a book from." She pointed out bitingly.

Sighing Angel watched his was used to be his friends and employees go before turning to the mess in the house.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

It had been hours now and no one had come for her. Spike was right, the robot that looked like her had them fooled. Then she wasn't surprised at that as much as she thought she'd be. Maybe it had to do with how much she had been pretending to be happy ever since HE left.

Her friends never saw through that act, never seemed to want to see through it. Instead they threw her at first Parker…no it started before that. When she ran away after she killed Angel and sent him to Hell…well a Hell since there are a lot of demon dimensions out there. She should know having been to one. Things just never were the same after that. She couldn't trust them after that. They didn't understand her…even Giles had betrayed her with that test from the Council…but her friends…her mom.

They were angry at her for leaving just because she needed some time to get back on her feet after having to sent the love of your life to a hell-dimension to prevent the world being sucked into hell. Did they even thank her for saving them? The world? No they just berated her for not being there for them, for leaving town. Not being the perfect daughter, perfect best friend, perfect slayer, not killing Angel the minute he lost his soul, or even before that if she would have let Xander do what he wanted. No they all encouraged her to kill Angel…Angelus without even exploring a chance to save the man she loved. Look into the magic used to curse him.

Well Jenny did, Angelus killed her cause of it. She knew what she had to do because of that, knew there wasn't another way. So she forced herself to be ready to kill Angelus. And instead of understanding how hard it was for her to do that they urged her onwards, encouraged her. Giles she understood, he lost the woman he lost, Xander never bothered to understand her and Angel but Willow, that one had hurt and she hadn't seen it coming.

But in the end she had told Xander to tell her to "kick his ass" while still going through with the spell forcing her to sent the souled version of Angel to hell rather than just his demon. Ever since then, when she came back and they were angry because she wasn't there for them while they had never been there for her when it came to Angel and she. Well Willow was kinda but still in the end wasn't. They just kept taking from her without giving anything in return, well unless you count them forcing Scott, Parker and Riley on her. If it wasn't for them she probably wouldn't have dated them.

'She might still even be with Angel.' That thought scared her because even if she didn't want to think it was her friends and mother's fault she never could get that close to Angel in fear of their judgment and well Angelus. But still if they were supportive of her relationship with him wouldn't they have offered to help her find a way to bound his soul, get that pesky clause out of it. There was truth in the thought it wasn't just her and Angel's fault they didn't work. Besides Angelus it was also her friends' and mothers' fault. Her friends never accepted him after his brief evil phase that was her fault not his, more precisely those cursed gypsies for even putting a clause in the curse. Her mother never tried, she disapproved of their relationship, she wanted someone normal for her. 'Like I'm ever going to be normal?' she thought to herself.

'How long am I going to be stuck here? All this reflecting is making me pissed.' Buffy thought then spotted Drusilla walking closer to her having apparently managed to free herself.

"Naughty girl. You've taken my boys from me. I'll make you pay for that." Dru's voice whispered to her."I shall look upon my enemy!" she looks at Buffy heye eyes pitch black.

Buffy experienced a sense of Déjà vu as she saw Dru, remembering Catherine, Amy's mother.

"I shall look upon her, I shall look upon her and in the dark place will have her soul!" Dru chants and Buffy pulls frenetically on her chains trying to free herself in order to get away before the spell would hit her.

"Corseth take her!" Dru calls and the power of the spell is sent forwards, using her legs Buffy managed to steer herself somewhat away from the spell and the energy engulfs her. The orange energy changed color to a blue greenish color before Buffy dissapears.

"Now to punish my boy." Dru said with a coy smile imagining the things she was going to do with Spike. 'Using her! offering to stake her for his so called love for the slayer! With her gone she will make him beg her to take him back. To punish him more. Maybe Miss Edith could watch if she was good, she doubed Miss Edith would be.' Drusilla thought before she ascended the stairs out of the basement.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A., Angel investigation offices,

When Angel returned from 'cleaning the house' he noticed Gunn had joined Wesley and Cordy. And Cordy and Wes were catching Gunn up on him. Silence fell as they noticed he had entered the offices. Un uncomfortable atmosphere hang between angel and his former employees.

"What are you doing here Angel?" Gunn asked.

"I've apologized to Wesley and Cordelia, Gunn. I know it doesn't make up for what I did but for what it is worth to you. I'm sorry. I wish we could do more to fix this between us but someone needs our help. Cordelia you remember Charlie? Buffy's brother?" Angel asked she nodded "He killed Darla and basically helped me have my epiphany. There is a Hellgod loose in Sunnydale and Buffy hasn't found a way to beat it."

"Aside from this Glory there is also trouble with an demon parasite from another dimension called the Goa'uld. Wesley knows more about this demon. The military is also after this Goa'uld. Apparently the last time the military got involved with the supernatural it ended up with a part machine, part human and various part demon super soldier who of course went on a killing spree." Angel added and sighed. "The point is that Buffy needs help. Charlie knows she'd never ask for it she he decided to come ask me without her knowledge."

"Who is this Buffy?" Gunn asked.

"She's the B-word you can't use around him without him going in total brood mode." Cordelia told him.

"Buffy is also the slayer, well one of two, but Faith is in jail. The slayer is a chosen warrior by the Powers that Be. One girl in all the world, she alone can to stop the vampires, demons and forces of darkness and swell their numbers. She is the slayer. Buffy died briefly causing the slayer line to pass one to Kendra who died and activated Faith as the new slayer and current head of the slayer line." Wesley told him.

"Although she's in jail for multiple murder. Doubtful she'll be out anytime soon." Cordelia added.

"I went with Charlie to see Faith actually. She wants to help. She should be in Sunnydale now." Angel told them.

"You broke Faith out?" Wesley asked.

"Good job, first you let homicidal killers kill a bunch of lawyers and now you're breaking out psycho slayers." Cordelia told him.

"I didn't break her out. Charlie ask for her help and I assume she broke out herself after we left." Angel told her.

"Didn't Faith hold Charlie and his mother hostage last time she was in Sunnydale?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, but she was evil then. She's better now. She wants redemption." Angel tells them.

"Like you did before you went evil again." Cordy pointed out.

"If I'd gone evil you'd already be dead and I'd be in Sunnydale killing Buffy's friends and family before I'd turn her." Angel snaps at her.

"I suggest each of us goes home to pack some clothes and stuff. If Buffy needs us in Sunnydale we will go." Wesley decided.

"I so hoped never to return to that hell." Cordy complained.

"What's so bad about Sunnydale?" Gunn asked.

"The Hellmouth, Buffy, Xander, Willow, they are all there. Not to mention Faith now too." Cordelia complained sending an angry glare towards Angel.

"Cordelia, I know you don't like Buffy or anything about your former hometown. But Buffy has saved the world on some occasions. She deserves some respect." Wesley told her.

"Well she's got superpowers to do that. I don't see how that makes her so special If I were chosen to be the slayer I could do the same." Cordelia quipped.

"Sure you could." Angel said sarcastically under his breath and successfully prevented himself from rolling his eyes at her.

"What was that?" Cordy asked knowing Angel said something but wasn't able to hear what exactly.

"Nothing." Angel told her.

Cordy glared at him wanted to know what he said "I know you said something." She told him.

Wesley sighed "Let it go Cordelia. We should prepare for Sunnydale. Angel won't be able to leave until sunset but we will. Gunn if you'll drop me off at my place. Angel we will see you tonight." With that Wesley wheeled out the others following him leaving Angel behind to brood.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Unknown time, some desert in Africa,

Buffy looks around seeing the desrt. The lighting seems strange, as if brightness and contrast have been turned super-high, giving the scene around her a supernatural feel.

"Great, now where am I?" Buffy asks herself. She hears chanting nearby and goes to investigate the source.

* * *

Review please. 


	13. Chapter 12 – Buffy, Slayer or Robot?

Thanks for the reviews, they're what keeps me going.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Buffy Slayer or robot?**

Earth, Sunnydale Summers house,

The Buffybot casually strolled into the house followed by Giles and Colonel O'Neill.

"Buffy is that you?" the voice of Joyce Summers called as she appeared into the hallway from the living room.

"Joyce?" Jack asked shocked as he recognized the woman.

Hathor looked at the military man "Buffy? What's going on? Who is that man? Is Charlie ok?" Right then Xander, Willow and Captain Carter appeared from the Kitchen.

"They are military people helping me capture you until we removed the Goa'uld that has taken over possession of your body." The Buffybot explained casually.

"So you found out? How?" Hathor asked.

Giles answered "Buffy could sense you inside her mother. Will you come peacefully or are you going to put up a fight?"

"Sir? What's wrong?" Carter asked softly as she noticed something was wrong with him.

Jack recomposed himself quickly "Nothing, it's just that Joyce and I met a lifetime ago." Jack said as he recalled his time I Los Angeles with the woman. This was before Sarah and he got together and eventually married.

Hathor's eyes flashed and she went to hit Buffy, knowing her as the strongest one in the room.

The Buffybot caught the punch and twisted it so that she now had possessed Joyce arm behind her back.

The false God's eyes flashed and she used her free hand to grab 'Buffy' by the other arm and threw her to the floor where she quickly got to her feet "I am a God, do you really think to beat me." Hathor said loudly before moving to kicked the 'slayer'.

Jack and Giles grabbed Hathor by each arm and jacked her away far enough so her kick missed 'Buffy'.

Willow stood there quickly going through spells in her head trying to figure out which could help now. As first Giles then Jack flew through the air crashing against furniture and a wall Xander tackled the Goa'uld to the ground then flew into the air and hit the ceiling hard before hovering in the air. He frowned and looked at a strained Willow trying her damnest to not let her oldest friend fall but to put him back on the ground without hurting him.

Carter pulled a gun and pointed it at Hathor "Hold it right there." She ordered but instead of obeying the Goa'uld threw Xander's hovering body at her making her lose her gun and go to the ground.

"Carter!" Jack called and hurried over, he saw that 'Buffy' was fighting the Goa'uld again.

Giles observed the fight and said "Buffy stop holding back, I know she's your mother but if you don't stop her now the Goa'uld inside her will continue to hold your mother captive inside her head."

"I am not holding back." The Buffybot replied as she continued to trade punches and kicks with Joyce.

Outside,

Faith and Charlie walked up the house. "Maybe we should go in through the kitchen." Charlie said as fighting noises could be heard.

"You do that Little C. I'll take the front." Faith told him.

Charlie hesitated then nodded and walked around back of the house to use the kitchen door. Faith took a deep breath, preparing herself to face Buffy and the other scoobies. Letting out the breath she walked to the door and saw it was slightly open. She pushed it open further and entered the house.

Faith spotted the scene not long after making a quick move she quickly punched Joyce out from behind. Joyce crumbled to the floor unconscious revealing Buffy now starring at her. "Hey B." Faith said smiling slightly at her 'sister slayer' she frowned when she didn't get the usual tingle so always got when Buffy was around.

"Faith" Buffybot said and quickly revealed searched her files. She browsed thorugh folders labeled "Hard Drive," "Slaying," "Make Scoobies believe Spike is good," "Locate Spike," and "Make Spike Happy." Under "Make Spike Happy" are files labeled "kissing01," "kissing02," "positions01," "positions02," etc. up to "positions05" and "More." At the bottom is a readout that identifies Faith with attributes:

Enemy

Slayer

Likes to have to steal Buffy's boyfriends

"You are not stealing Spike from me." The Buffybot says and begins to attack Faith.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Unknown time, some desert in Africa,

Buffy walks up to a group of three men dressed in tribal fashion, each holding a tall staff and wearing different colored head-dresses.

"Uhm, excuse me. Could you tell me where I am." Buffy asked

_The men are speaking some __unrecognizeable__ language._

"You are early. We didn't expect for another 2 years." Red hat Shadow man said in the same language but somehow Buffy could hear it in plain English in her head. "We know you are the slayer." The red hat shadow man added.

"We know why you are here." Black hat shadow man told her…well she heard it in her head anyhow.

"Really because I didn't plan on coming here and if you know a way home then by all means give me some red shoes to click three times to get home or whatever." Buffy told them.

"We've been waiting for you." The brown hat shadow man told her.

"How'd I understand anything you guys just said?" Buffy asked them and they look at each other and stand, not answering "Oh, I know, ancient magicks. I just thought it was neat."

"We have been here since the beginning." Red hat Shadow man told her as the three of them start to circle her.

"It matters not that you are early, the end will come nevertheless." Black hat Shadow man told her.

"The neat of it just left. End of what?" Buffy told them.

"You are the hellmouth's last guardian." Brown hat shadow man told her.

"Latest. You mean latest guardian." Buffy told them.

"No." Red hat Shadow man told her.

"OK, um, I have a God to fight and brother to protect, OK. So just tell me what I need to know or sent me back home." Buffy told them.

"We cannot give you knowledge. Only power." Red hat Shadow man told her.

"You know what I think? I'm not really here at all. None of this is actually happening. This is like a play. Like some shadow-play induced by Drusilla's magicks. I'm still in-" One of the men hits Buffy, knocking her over and she falls to the ground.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

Faith a bit too startled by what 'Buffy' just said allowed the first punch to connect then she stared to defend herself. "Spike, Buffy? Did you hit your head or something?" Faith asked as she was actually winning from Buffy.

"Spike saved me. He loves me. I tried to fight it but I love him too." Buffybot told Faith and landed a hard kick in the slayers gut sending her backwards.

Faith shook her head, clearing it then something dawned on her and she laughed "You're not Buffy, are you? I mean Buffy would never fall for the undead unless they are tall dark and handsome going by the name of Angel. So my question is" Faith said walking closer. "What are you?" she said and punched hard at Buffy's head not holding back at all. Buffy's head flew off the body and everyone watched stunned at wires and metal was now visible on the neck the head was previously on. Sparks flew from the wires previously connected to the head.

"A robot?" Jack asked.

"No, but Tara checked her aura. It was Buffy." Willow said in disbelief.

"An aura duplication spell could have easily fooled Tara." Giles told her and took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"But if this is a robot, where is Buffy?" Xander asked.

A horrible thought occurred to Willow "What if she's dead or still in Spikes and Drusilla's captivity?" she asked.

"How could you not tell Buffy from a robot? She's your best friends." Faith stated not concerned that Buffy might be dead because she thought she would somehow know if she was. Those wacky slayer dreams and all.

"She was very convincing." Xander defended their status as Buffy's best friends.

"Yeah saying Spike is her boyfriend is something Buffy would say." Faith told him sarcastically.

"Could we get back to the part where my sister is in Spike's hands?" Charlie asked having joined the group.

"You're right." Giles said then with a questioning look he turned to Faith "How are you here?"

"I asked her to break out, to help. She agreed." Charlie answered for Faith.

"You went to see Faith? Alone!?" Giles said loudly.

"No, I went to see Angel alone. Thought Buffy could use help. I went with Angel to see Faith." Charlie told him.

"Angel! You asked Deadboy to come! Here?! Now!?" Xander asked obviously displeased with Angel coming.

"Buffy needs help. Don't think I haven't noticed you all pushing her to beat Glory. To be the perfect slayer, friend, daughter, sister." He added the last to more quietly then added "For as long as I've known she's the…a slayer she's only let one person help her carry the weight she has to carry. You all couldn't be happier when he left town. Giles you never got over Miss. Calenders death, even thought that is hardly Angel's fault. Xander you were always jealous of the effect Angel had on my sister. You blamed her for Angelus like she would have known what would happen to Angel after their perfect happiness.

"Only Willow has been supportive of her. But she couldn't deal with depressed Buffy for too long so it wasn't long before she began picking out guys for Buffy to date. Scott Hope, Parker Abrams and Riley Finn. All who left her and dumped her. Meanwhile it is always your problems and issues that come before Buffy's. It's no wonder you didn't know that the robot wasn't Buffy. You don't even know her anymore.

"You think she's happy and don't look past the act she puts up for everyone. Truth is she hasn't been happy since HE left. She just pushed her feelings away because none of you want to talk about Angel. You all hated him for Angelus and pushed Buffy to kill him. She thought you understood Willow, but in the end even you told her to kick his ass through Xander.

"You wonder why she left that summer? She didn't want to deal with all of you congratulating her on a job well done. She killed the love of her life and sent him to hell and you all wanted her to do that. You Willow and Xander yelled at her together with mom for leaving to try and get back on her feet! How selfish are you people! You didn't even try to find out all her reason for leaving! You just yelled and blamed her the way you always do whenever something in your life goes wrong!" with that said Charlie rushed past them and stomped up the stairs to his room.

Carter looked at the people now left in the living room she then looked at Jack who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Jack?" she asked him.

"I'll talk with Charlie and bring him back to the magic box later to see his mom." Willow told them and show an angry look at Xander.

"Yes. We'd best get Joyce back to the magic box. Willow are you sure Tara will be able to do these spells alone?" Giles asked.

"Without seeing the spells myself first, I don't know. But Tara is strong. And right now I'm just drained from everything that happened today." Willow informed him.

"Well you guys can take Mrs. S back to Scooby central. I'm gonna look for B." Faith told them.

"Check Angels' mansion." Willow told her. "That is where he had us before."

Faith gave her a nod and left.

* * *

Review please. 


	14. Chapter 13 – Source of Slayer strength

Thanks for the reviews, they're what keeps me going.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Source of Slayer strength**

Earth, Unknown time, some desert in Africa,

Buffy's groggy and disoriented as she regains consciousness. She's sitting on the ground.

"What is this?" the slayer asked the three shadow men then moved to stand only to find she is shackled at the wrists and chained to the ground. She struggles against the chains. The three men are standing in front of her in a circle.

"We are at the beginning. The source of your strength. The well of the slayer's power." the brown hat Shadow man told her.

"This is why we have brought you here." Red had shadow man informed her.

"I thought Drusilla brought me here. Listen, you guys. I'm already the slayer, bursting with power. Really don't need any more." Buffy replied.

"The First Slayer did not talk so much." The red hat Shadow man said to her and the other two.

Buffy pulls on her chains again. The men start tapping their staves against the ground, rhythmically. The man in the red hat fetches a box and brings it to the center of the circle, where he takes off the box top.

"Herein lies your truest strength." Red hat Shadow man told her.

"The energy of the demon. Its spirit." Black hat Shadow man added to the red hat shadow mans words.

"Its heart." Brown hat shadow man said throwing in his two cents, metaphorically speaking.

"This is how you-" Buffy starts but is cut off by the red hat shadow man.

"Created the slayer?" he nods "yes."

Black smoke comes out of the box in long tentacles; it seems sentient as it dances around the circle. The men keep tapping their staves rhythmically.

"It must become one with you." Brown hat shadow man told her.

"No" Buffy protested and struggles against her chains.

"This will make you ready for the fight." Red had shadow man told her.

"By making me less human?" Buffy asks appalled by the idea.

"This is how it was then. How it must be now." Red hat shadow man answered her.

"This is all there is." Black hat shadow man said then added "Unless you do not want to save your brother from the God."

Buffy struggles slightly against her restraints in vain as the black smoke comes toward her, entering her body through her nose and ears. Buffy's screaming as the black smoke enters her body. The men just stand there, watching. The smoke gets in through her head while she's screaming, as it disappears within her. She didn't want it in her, she hated the thought of becoming less human but she knew she needed its power to protect Charlie from Glory.

The Shadow men watched then nodded and began to tap their staves again wanting to draw the demon spirit out again since the slayer now had enough strength from the demon spirit.

Buffy let out in inhuman roar and her eyes turned from their green color to a pitch black then back to green. Her body seizures against the chains.

"What is happening?" Brown shadow man asked the two others.

"This is not what happened with the First Slayer." Red Shadow man reminded the other two.

"The Slayer is bonding with the demon. Making them one." Black hat Shadow man told the other two.

"But how? The First Slayer only bonded with the demon spirit for 30 seconds before we drew it out of her again. Why isn't the demon spirit coming out now?" Brown hat Shadow man asked.

"Never before have we made a girl already a slayer bond with the demon spirit. Perhaps their lies the answer." Red had shadow man told the other two.

"Part of it maybe. I believe this girl is refusing the demon spirit to leave her body because she thinks she needs it to protect the Key from the God. We should have waited before forcing the bond on her. This is meant for her fight with the First Evil, not Glorificus." Black hat Shadow man told the others.

"The Power she may now yield is not meant for the slayer the wield. The line-" Brown had shadow man started.

"Is safe, it runs through the other slayer. This one has died and passed on her power." Red hat shadow man reminded him. "Will she be too dangerous to sent back?" Red hat shadow man asked the other two.

"You know the demons powers when it was alive. She is not meant to wield the power of an Old One. We only managed to conjure its spirit and control it with our magicks but the slayer does not possess the magicks we do. She cannot control it." Brown hat shadow man told them.

"You wanna bet." Buffy asked causing the attention from the three men to be steered back to the now calmly standing yet pissed off slayer. Only her normally green irises were nor a dark purple, the pupil was a normal black and the normal white around her eyes a normal purple color.

"She has it controlled." The red hat shadow man stated surprised.

"Nevertheless, we cannot allow the demon to remain where it now is. It is too dangerous. We must extract the demon and the power it has given her." Black hat shadow man told the others.

"That would make her a normal girl." Brown hat shadow man said.

"It must be done. Perhaps the other slayer or a new one will come before us when it is time." Black hat shadow man told them.

"You think I allowed you guys to give me power only to take all my power away? I am The Slayer. Yes there is another but she had forsaken her path and is now in jail doing time. The demon spirit and I have joined as one. I will not allow you to separate us, to take away my chance of beating Glory and protecting my brother from her. You see Glory may be a God but you're just men." Buffy said and rips the chains out of the ground. Just the men who did this to me…to her, whoever that girl was before she became the First Slayer. The difference is, I needed the power to defeat Glory, but if I wasn't called as the slayer I wouldn't need it. This is your fault, you ruined my life, the life of that girl."

"You don't understand." Red hat shadow man told her.

"No, you don't understand! You violated that girl, made her kill for you because you're weak, you're pathetic. You turned us into slayers to fights demons because you couldn't. You picked girls because they could be controlled by you, you who became the watchers." Buffy told them and then uses the chains that are still shackled to her hands as weapons. She swings the chains, at the legs of one man, and the staff of the other. She knocks them down, but they get up again. A fight ensues.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

"Jack?"Carter asked again. Willow had gone upstairs, Giles and Xander had left with Joyce and a baby Goa'uld in the bathtub upstairs. They were now alone in the Summers living room. Jack looked very pale.

"That was Charlie." Jack said when he finally spoke. He looked at Carter and her heart broke for him. There was such raw pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Yes. He's Buffy's little brother. Your son's name was Charlie too, right?" Carter carefully asked him.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. That boy, teenager, whatever. That's Charlie if he had…" Jack trailed off "He looks exactly like him. I can feel it in my heart Carter. That's my son. I can't explain how, I just…know. It's him. It's my Charlie."

"Jack" Sam said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your Charlie is dead. This can't be him. I've only seen the picture you showed me once and while I'll admit he looks like he might look a lot like Charlie would have if he had…but Charlie O'Neill is dead. You saw his mother just now, that's not Sarah Jack."

"Joyce…I knew her Carter. She and I met before Sarah. I was L.A. and met her in a bar. She was having problems with her boyfriend, I don't remember his name. We were together for 2 weeks until I had another mission, when I got back she told me she couldn't be with me if I continued to do such dangerous work, she knew my work was part of who I am but she gave me a choice, my job or her. I couldn't give up my job but didn't want to leave her. She told me she suspected I couldn't leave work so she made the decision for us and left me. I left L.A. not soon after and got transferred elsewhere." Jack told her.

"I'm sorry Jack." Carter told him then added "Still this Charlie can't be yours, you would have been with Sarah during the time of his conception." Carter told him.

"I know that Carter. I know I'm not making much sense. This is all a lot to take in. I know he can't be my Charlie but it feels like he is." Jack told her and ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Maybe we should go as soon as Teal'C has a new Goa'uld larva inside him. I don't think these people need us or even want us here. The NID sure did a number on them with Project Initiative." Carter told him.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Jack told her then as Carter got up from the couch they were sitting on he grabbed her arm "Thanks." He told her.

"For what?" Carter asked.

"For listening, stopping me from doing something crazy." Jack told her.

"Anytime Jack." Sam gave him a smile and left the living room to go up the stars to tell Willow they were leaving.

Jack watched her go as he felt feelings he thought he'd never feel again roam through him. "Oh boy." Jack said then scolded himself "Get it together old man, it's against regs."

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Unknown time, some desert in Africa,

After defeating two of the Shadow man with ease Buffy looked to the third.

"We wanted what was best for the world. We offered you more power but what happened to you was unforeseen. It scared us. We decided to take it back so your struggle would end. But the world needs an active slayer." Red hat shadow man told her.

Sarcastically Buffy said "Tell me something I don't know."

"As you wish" The Red hat shadow man told her and placed his hand to her head.

They stay like that for a while and Buffy stares at him her face full of concern, her eyes had faded back to normal and she looks fearful. The Red hat shadow man then said "Death is your gift."

Then she was back in Sunnydale, the exact spot where she was before Drusilla sent her away, only now, no longer chained.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, L.A., Wolfram & Heart,

Colonel Maybourne of the NID looked over at the file in hand. "So you're certain the Goa'uld is in this place…Sunnydale?" he asked the man in front of him. He didn't know how this law firm knew about Goa'ulds but they apparently did. And they had called him…well Senator Kinsey who had then put him on top of it.

Lindsey McDonald looked at them man sitting on the other side of his desk. "Very sure Colonel. Our sources at Wolfram & Hart confirm that the Goa'uld you are looking for is currently inside the human host of Joyce Summers." Lindsey told him.

"And what kind of sources are those?" Colonel Maybourne asked suspiciously.

"That's confidential." Lindsey told him.

"Well, she shouldn't be too hard to locate and capture, kill if necessary." Maybourne told him "What about the woman who took the Goa'uld?" he asked.

"Ah, she. Quite dangerous, not to mention insane. You shouldn't worry about her. The world has…people who deal with those kind of situations." Lindsey told him cryptically.

Maybourne wanted to question the man further, but knew the Senator wouldn't like that. And time was a factor here. He had to get his ass to Sunnydale A.S.A.P. "Very well." He said letting it go, for now.

When Colonel Maybourne had left Lindsey stared out of the window. Darla was dead, this he knew. He also knew it was the slayers brother who had done this. The seers in W&H payroll had told him this. Angel had helped. He would make them both pay. What better way to make them suffer then to hit the one they both loved more than anything. The slayer. And how to hit the slayer. Her family. She didn't care much of Hank Summers but Joyce Summers was another story. Her death will hit the slayer hard. Will hit that annoying meddling brat hard. And it appeases the Senior Partners to cause Angel even more pain to push him over the edge. They may think he's had this epiphany but the slayer was Angel's weakness. Why they hadn't gone after her before? He wondered then smiled at the emotional pain Angel would soon feel.

* * *

Review please. 


	15. Chapter 14 – Spell time for Joyce

Thanks for the reviews, here is another chapter, enjoy. Also got the next chapter almost done.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - Spell time for Joyce**

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box,

Tara was chanting and concentrating on the unconscious person in front of her. Anya was walking around them holding something that smoked. Her hand moved up and down as she walked in circled around the two. Tara continued to chant as the body of Joyce Summers began to trash around in front of her.

The eyes of Joyce Summers opened and flashed and an distorted laugh emitted from her mouth just before a snakelike creature suddenly leaped out of Joyce's mouth and at Tara. Moving fast as if she had anticipated this Anya grabbed the Goa'uld before it reached Tara.

Right then the bells on the door went off as the door opened and three figures made their way in. One distict female voice saying "See I told you they'd be here. But do you ever listen to me no-" Cordelia Chase stopped and screamed.

Anya who had been startled by the entrance lost her concentration of holding the Goa'uld and accidently threw it towards the new arrivals.

Cordelia screamed as a snakelike creature came at her and quickly took advantage of her distraction and wiggled its way into her mouth. Cordelia regaining her senses grabbed the tail of the creature trying to enter her mouth and pulled with all her strength to get it the hell out. She even bit down on the creature in attempt to weaken it so she could get it out.

Everyone responded quickly began talking at once. In Gunn's cade yelling which resulted in Xander yelling back. As they all tried to help Cordelia who only shot them a desperate look to get the thing inside her mouth out and away from her.

The door opened again, but most didn't notice because they were all arguing on what to do with Cordelia.

"What the hell is going on!" Jack O'Neill yelled loudly causing everyone to fall silent except a whimpering and desperate Cordelia.

Before everyone talked at one Jack added "One person. Dr. Giles?"

Cordelia turned to the two men and momentarily forgot about the Goa'uld to say "Dr. Giles" but because of the Goa'uld almost all the way in her mouth it came out muffled and not noticeable. The Goa'uld took advantage and wiggled out of Cordy's grasp and inside her mouth fully.

For a moment nothing happened then Cordelia's eye's flashed and the scoobies grabbed weapons.

"The Goa'uld that was inside Joyce is now inside Cordelia." Giles quickly explained.

"Well if you people didn't throw the thing at her she wouldn't be possessed!" Gunn exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways! I assume you're with Deadboy's people since you're with Cordelia and Wesley. But we didn't ask for your help!" Xander yelled at him.

"Angel is not part of the team anymore. Besides you asked us for help." Gunn replied.

"We did not." Xander argued then added "I'd never ask for deadboys help."

"Buffy didn't either with her still being kidnapped and all." Anya threw in.

"Buffy is kidnapped?" Wesley asked.

"Hey! This is hardly the time for arguments people!" Jack said loudly.

"And who the hell are you?" Gunn asked.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force. Kid." Jack replied then added "Now let's focus on the Goa'uld possessing you friend, shall we."

"He is right of course. Anya, Tara. Prepare the spell again. Meanwhile I'd suggest you not go anywhere and let us get Cordelia back. You can hardly defeat us all if you try to fight back." Giles told Cordelia.

"Foolish Tau'ri. You think to better me? I am Hathor, Queen mother of Gods." Hathor spoke through Cordy.

"No you're just a snake pretending to be a God." Xander told her.

"You pitiful Tau'ri with your weak and pathetic abilities. Of both women I have possessed since I have awaked from my stasis both had sustained damage in their brains. The first one had what you call an Aneurism and this one has damage caused by her…visions. Those will come in handy." Hathor told them.

"Cordelia had brain damage from her visions and you guys let her keep them!?" Xander accused angrily to Wesley and Gunn.

"We didn't know." Wesley said starring at Cordelia/Hathor.

"What the visions hurting her as much as they were and getting more painful every time she had one wasn't a clue?" Hathor asked. "They aren't meant for mere humans. That's why they were given to this half Brachen demon Doyle before."

"Well you've repaired the damage then right?" Gunn asked concerned.

"Well I can't have a damaged host, can I now. Especially one with such knowledge and visions." Hathor said and a smile formed on Cordelia's face just before she faked an attack and then quickly ran away only to fall on her face when someone tripped her.

"You're not going anywhere Hathor." Samantha Carter said before jumping on top of the other woman and wrestled with her until Cordelia's body suddenly went limb and fell on top of her. She looked up at Jack who had his gun out and apparently hit Cordelia with the butt of it on top of her head.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale,

On a field at the edge of town, suspiciously like the one Riley's helicopter had taken off an helicopter landed and Colonel Maybourne of the NID got off followed by a small team of 4 armed and stealthily clad military people.

"Alright people. Our target is Joyce Summers. 43 years old, living in a house at 1630 Revello drive. Our mission is to obtain the subject, if unable to obtain then terminate." Colonel Maybourne told his team before they headed out to their destination.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

Buffy had searched the basement for a weapon and only found a stake she made from the pole Drusilla had been tied to. She took a breath and let it out before she headed towards the door, broke the lock before opening it and walking up the stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs and opened the door she exited in a room with a vampire right beside her waiting for her. Before he even knew what happened he exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Chris!" a female vampire yelled as the vampire she had just staked turned to dust.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that your lover?" Buffy asked in a fake innocent tone. Making the female vampire growl and lunch at her.

"Stop child." Another female voice spoke and Drusilla appeared from what had been Angel's bedroom, Spike tugged on behind her.

"She killed Chris." The female complained to her sire.

"She is different. Little voices whisper to me about your darkness." Drusilla voice told her.

Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Oh give it a rest Drusilla. You're not fooling anyone. You're more sane then you led everyone believe you are."

Drusilla glared at her then giggled "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you once I turn you. Daddy is going to be so excited to see you again. The stars-"

Buffy sprinted forwards and punched Drusilla hard so she flew backwards into Spike. "Like I said Dru. Drop the act." Buffy did a forwards summersault kicking the female vampire, she had by now recognized as Sheila, she camed down with a hard punch against Drusilla who had just gotten up and stumbled backwards and tripped over Spike.

The sound of a vampire exploding into dust made Buffy turn her head and then smile at the sight.

"Hey B. thought you might need a hand but it seems like you've got things under control." Faith told her.

"You know me Faith. But I'm always up for sharing, I wouldn't want you to come all this way for nothing." Buffy told her.

"Thanks B. Who do you want, captain peroxide or vampire ho?" Faith asked.

"I'll take the vampire ho. She took Spike in Angel's bedroom." Buffy said and then calmly walked over to the female master vampire. But you could see on her face the anger she was about to unleash on Drusilla.

"Buffy. There is no need for violence. I was going to release you. I just wanted to show you how much I love you first." Spike told her.

"Right you love her so much you screw your slut of a sire on her ex boyfriends bed. You remember him, right Spike. Angel, the vampire going to tear you apart when he learns you have been doing to B. The love of his unlife." Faith said smirking then blocked the blow he threw at her catching his fist in the palm of her hand. "Bad mistake." Faith said and sent a blow of her own sending him two paces back before she continued with a kick which Spike blocked.

"You've crossed me for the last time Drusilla, I let you leave town before because it was the only way Spike would help stopping Angelus. You're not going to be as lucky this time." Buffy said and her green irises in her eyes flashed purple and stayed that way as Buffy began to fight Drusilla.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box,

Tara and Anya were doing the spell again to dispossess Cordelia. Xander stood nearby ready to quickly catch the Goa'uld. Gunn stood close by keeping an eye on all of them, not trusting them.

Giles was updating Wesley on the Goa'uld situation, Sam was checking on Teal'C. Jack stood closely by Joyce who had been moved in the backroom to the sofa.

Joyce stirred and opened her eyes to see two familiar brown eyes staring at her "Jack?" she questioned.

"Hey Joyce, long time no see." Jack told her.

Joyce sat up and looked around "Where am I? What happened?" she asked her mind still foggy.

"You're in the back room of the shop Dr. Giles owns. You…don't remember what happened?" he asked.

"I…Oh God. That woman Glory…She-" she stopped realizing she couldn't tell Jack this. "Where is Buffy?" She asked instead.

"She was kidnapped by a bleach blonde vampire I think the others called him Spike. He was with this female vampire, Drusilla I believe." He told her.

"Kidnapped. Spike would never…oh I remember now. He think he's in love with Buffy. But if that's true why is he with Drusilla. She dumped him…twice." Joyce said confused. Then another fear crept up to her "What about Charlie? Do you know if my son is…?" she asked him.

"He's fine, last I saw him he was angry at everyone for putting so much on Buffy's shoulders. Willow is with him at your house." Jack told her and she let out a breath. Jack waited a few seconds then decided to ask "Joyce, about Buffy. Is she…" he took another breath and said "…mine?"

* * *

Review please. 


	16. Chapter 15 – Buffy's father

Thanks for the reviews, another chapter done, the next one is almost done as well.

**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Buffy's father**

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic Box, back room,

Joyce averted her eyes and said nothing for a few seconds then when she looked at his questioning eyes she said "Yes. She's yours." Jack moved away hurt more confused as to what this meant and what to do now.

Joyce saw his pained eyes as he looked at her and asked "Why?"

"I'm sorry Jack, at the time, I was still so young and I wanted a stable life for the life I carried. With your job…I tried to ask you for something safer, but I didn't want the reason you stayed with me to be the baby. So I didn't tell you. I wasn't even sure it was yours first either. I was pure luck it was discovered at my check up. When you left Hank came back a few days later and begged me to take him back. I did and we were together for a month before I finally informed him of my being pregnant. I didn't say it might not be his.

"I lived in that ignorance until Buffy was born. Her blood type. It was impossible for her to be Hanks and mine, so I knew then she was yours. Hank was upset at first. But when he finally held her in his arms, the look on his face…he loved her and was a good father to her and later Charlie. I delivered a letter to your superiors at least the ones you worked for while in L.A. and they told me they'd make sure you got it.

"After I never heard anything from you I assumed that you either didn't care or that you were dead. Either way I decided it didn't matter, Hank was doing great with Buffy so I decided it wasn't important that Buffy knew. I'd tell her when she was older. But as she got older Hank and I got into fight more and more. Charlie had already been born and Buffy started getting into trouble at school a lot. We eventually divorced and I moved here with Buffy and Charlie. I planned on telling her when she turned 18, but stuff kept happening and in the end I decided it safer for you not to know." Joyce told him.

"I wonder why Buffy told me her name was Buffy O'Connor if you married Hank Summers. Is she married?" Jack asked.

Joyce frowned "No." she told him.

"I believe she took the name to hide her true identity from the government. She'd knew you'd run your background checks and she wanted as few people as possible to know about her." Giles told them.

"Why did she use O'Connor? Is she dating anyone?" Joyce asked Giles with interest.

"Uhm no I believe O'Connor is…uhm…" Giles trailed off.

"O'Connor is or I should say was Angel's last name when he was alive…as a human. He took the name Angelus because it was a deviation of what his sister called him before…" Wesley stopped himself from continuing not wanting the people who were apparently Buffy's parents to know so much about the vampire she might still be in love with.

"He killed her." Joyce finished.

"Well he wasn't in possession of his soul at the time." Wesley reminded her.

"Who is Angel or this O'Connor guy? Why did Xander call him Deadboy?" Jack asked.

"A vampire." Joyce told him.

"Our daughter is in love with a vampire?" Jack asked then turned to Joyce "And you let this happen how?" then to Giles "I thought she was supposed to slay these things not date them?"

"He has a soul. And I stopped it from continuing by talking to Angel. He agreed with me that he and Buffy didn't have a future together. He broke up with her. And Buffy has been fine. I mean she was hurt for a while but she got over it. She was even dating that nice normal guy for a while." Joyce defended herself.

"Has she really been fine Joyce? Or does she put on an act to make us think she's been fine? She hasn't been the same since he left. You know as well as I do that she shut herself down after Angel left her. Yes she was dating Riley but she never completely let herself open up to him. Never let him take care of her when you were sick. The only person she ever let take care of her was Angel." Giles told her.

"She even let him feed of her to save his life." Wesley stated.

"That was a long time ago. She's moved on. There is no future in that relationship. He's a vampire. He's immortal, she's not. He can't be in the sun, she can, he can't give her children, they can't even get too intimate without the risk of him losing his soul and reverting back to the monster that killed all those people." Joyce defended herself.

"Intimate, losing his soul? What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Angel was cursed with a soul after being a vampire for about 150 years. A very vicious vampire part of a group that traveled over Europe and left death and destruction wherever they went. One day about 95 years ago he killed a gypsy girl. She was favorite among her clan. They cursed him with a soul. When he didn't know because his travel companions, also vampires, killed all the gypsies in revenge so they never got to tell him about the clause in his curse. If Angel ever achieves a moment of perfect happiness he'll lose his soul and revert back to the monster, Angelus, he was before, with all the memories Angel has. Angel lost his soul while he and Buffy got…uhm intimate. He became Angelus until a few months later Willow recursed him with his soul." Wesley told him.

Jack stood there trying to take everything he had just been told in while still trying to process that he had a daughter who was apparently a vampire slayer and had been killing vampires since she was 15.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion.

Drusilla had been barely a match to Buffy's new strength and speed. Drusilla suddenly stopped and said "Look at me dearie, be in me." She says as she moves two fingers in front of Buffy's eyes and sways them. Buffy's eyes turn a darker purple and her fist suddenly flies forwards through Drusilla who screamed in pain and retreated from the blond slayer.

"That trick is not going to work on me." Buffy said and stalked forwards after her. A smirk came over Buffy face as she took another step closer and Drusilla took another backwards. Then suddenly Drusilla dashed aside making her way to the window. The sun had set only a few minutes ago and apparently Drusilla was making a run for it. Buffy was suddenly in front of the vampire and grinned happily and chuckled at Drusilla's fearful look. She looked so much saner now.

Buffy placed her hands on either side of Drusilla's head and stopped chucked for a second as she ripped the vampires head off and watched satisfied as it turned to dust. "That'll teach you try and take my Angel." Buffy said and looked up at Spike's horrid expression. Both he and Faith were looking at her. "What?" Buffy asked them.

"You're eyes are purple B." Faith told her.

"Oh." Buffy said and concentrated for a second and they turned first a lighter purple then went back to their usual green color. "Better? Stake Spike already so we can get out of here." Buffy stated impatiently.

"Wait Buffy I can be good. I don't need the chip inside my head to prove that." Spike said still looking at her kinda fearful for what she just did to Drusilla.

"Yeah right, you're a vampire Spike. You don't have a soul. You don't have a chip. You're evil. You can never be good. And you'll never be good enough for me. You're beneath me." Buffy told him and Spike growled.

"You can't stake him slayer. His chip is only temporarily deactivated." A voice said and a familiar demon stepped towards then held a hand to Spike's hand briefly then said "it's active again now."

"Whistler." Buffy bit out and lunged for the balance demon who couldn't even move because Buffy already had her hand at his throat and against a wall. "Let's see that ribcage of yours. This day seems like a good day to wear it as a hat."

Whistler gulped an snapped his fingers and with a pop his was gun and Buffy's hand went through smoke. "God damn powers!" Buffy yelled up "Stay the hell out of my life if you're not going to help or I will find a way to come up there and slay your asses!"

"B.? What's going on?" Faith asked her.

"That was Whistler, a balance demon working for the Powers That Be. Last time I saw him he told me I'd have to kill Angel to save the world. That as omnipotent as they are they didn't see how Angel would lose his soul when we…were together. No instead they told me to kill Angel to save the world. How they never saw me coming and because we got together he was a creep again. How couldn't they have seen me coming if Whistler was the one who sent Angel to me in the first place! Whistler told me Angel was supposed to Stop Acathla not bring him forth. But when Angel was human for a day they didn't lack the power to turn it back and only make him remember." As she said those last words she suddenly knew in her heart they to be true. Angel was human for a day, a day he'd spent with her.

"I only remembered a couple of days ago. I'm not sure how or why. I only know if they have that kinda power they could have easily reversed time that day and let me remember what would happen so I'd know Angel would lose his soul. Or here is brilliant idea. Whistler could have told Angel about the clause in his curse when he was with him showing him me. But instead they did nothing, they let Angelus roam around town for months doing nothing. Only when the world was about to be sucked into hell do they tell me I have to kill him to save the world if the ritual is started.

"And even after Angel came back from hell they couldn't have spared some of the power to bound Angel's soul so he'd never lose it again. And now they want to save Spike. Fuck them." Buffy said and kicked Spike hard so he flew out of Angel's room into the living room. "If you ever come here again Spike I will stake your sorry ass. If I notice you stalking me I will torture you before I stake you. If I hear you proclaiming your undying love for me again I will hand you over to Angel to let him torture and then kill you. I'm sure Angel with all of Angelus knowledge is much better at it then I am. I should stake you right now and be done without. But I really don't need the PTB as an enemy added to my long lists of enemies. Not while I have to Glory bitch to deal with."

Spike scrambled up and looked at the slayers before saying "I'm not giving up on us Buffy" he then quickly bolted out the door into the night before Buffy had taken a step into his direction.

Buffy sighed then turned to Faith " Thanks for the help." She then frowned "Why are you out of jail anyways?"

"Little C. asked me to help. I think your honey is coming too. " Faith told her.

"Angel?" Buffy asked then quickly said "Wait Charlie came to see you? Alone?" she asked.

"Well Angel was with him at the time." Faith informed her.

"He's so dead when I get my hands on him. He knows how dangerous it is now." Buffy scowled in annoyance of her little brother.

"Gotta say B. not expecting coming back here and see a robot fighting your mom." Faith told her.

"She alright?" Buffy asked.

"Last I checked. I knocked your mom out and the scoobs took her to the magic box to dispossess. Little C. kinda went off on everyone for putting so much pressure on you. Willow is with him at your house." Faith updated Buffy. Then asked "What happened to you?"

Buffy shrugged "got kidnapped, Dru sent me to this wacky place where there were the shadow men who created the first slayer. They gave me more strength to fight Glory. Which should go to you when I die."

"More strength? And what do you mean when you die?" Faith asked.

Buffy smiled at her "Just more strength. Nothing special. It's just to beat Glory with. It should go to you too when I die. That's all. And you know as well as I do that we slayers don't live forever. I'm going to day someday. It may not be today but the day will come. And when it does you'll receive that extra strength since Kendra is dead. You'll be the only slayer Faith. And I'll be trusting you to keep them all safe." Buffy told her.

"Why does that sound like a good bye?" Faith asked then added "I mean you're not dying anytime soon…are you?"

"I don't know the future Faith. I'll guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. We're slayers. We never know when exactly we're gonna die. Just that we are someday. I already died once. I'll die again someday. Just like you will." Buffy told her.

Faith looked at her trying to see what Buffy was saying and wasn't saying.

Buffy shrugs "Let's go back to the magic box."

Without another word Faith followed Buffy still thinking on Buffy's words.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box,

"She's grown into such a strong young woman Jack. It'd hard sometimes to let her do what she has to do but you don't really have a choice. It's what she was chosen to do for the world and she does it well. She's stubborn, willful, compassionate, kind, very protective of the people she loves, she's smart, although she sometimes doesn't act that way, she got a 1430 on her SAT's." Joyce was telling Jack about their daughter with a slight smile on her face.

Joyce checked her watch and gave Jack an apologetic look "Let's talk more tomorrow, why don't you come to dinner. I'll explain things to Buffy when she gets home." Joyce paused "Unless you have to get back…"

"Uhm no, that's fine. I only have to report in. Dinner will be fine. What time?" Jack asked.

"Eight good for you?" Joyce asked.

"Sure." Jack said and Joyce gave him a small smile before leaving the shop.

Jack sat back down on the couch, needing to think about his life and what he was going to do now. He looked up to see Carter sit next to him. "You ok Jack?" she asked softly.

Jack just stared ahead of him then said "I have a daughter Carter. A daughter." He looked at her and she took his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Carter asked him.

"I don't know." Jack said and gave a slight laugh. "We're having dinner tomorrow. I'll have to figure out what Buffy wants."

"I don't think she expects a lot." A voice said and they looked up to see Xander standing there. "Sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but hear. Buff's father, I mean Hank. He pretty much abandoned her when she, Charlie and their mom moved here. He visited twice I think. Then it was just postcards on birthdays, then not even that anymore." Xander paused letting this sink in then continued "Buff's got a great heart, but it has been hurt a lot. So if you hurt her I will hurt you worse." He then looked at Giles and Wesley coming into the backroom with a smaller Goa'uld. "I guess the spell Tara did worked. The mini-snake is ready to nest in your buddy's stomach."

Jack looked at the young man as he walked over to the now unconscious Teal'C and helped Daniel prepare him.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale,

Joyce Summers walked over the dark streets, she had declined Giles's over to walk her home and only took a cross with her as she made her way home.

"Hathor, you are coming with us. Either come willingly or we'll use force." A voice said startling Joyce who jumped back and held the cross out in front of her.

Joyce looked at the military outfit the men were wearing, only then did what they called her register to her. "I'm not Hathor anymore. That demon snake thing was extracted from me. Are you with Jack, I mean Colonel O'Neill?" she asked.

"Don't lie to us Hathor. We know the results of extraction. The Goa'uld remains inside the body, in control." The man in charge of the team told her. "Now come with us quietly or we'll use force to make you come with us."

Joyce took a step back "I'm telling you I am no longer possessed. Look if we go back to the Magic box you can talk to Colonel O'Neill and he'll confirm this."

"Don't move." The man told her.

"If I disappear my daughter and Colonel O'Neill are going to be looking for me until they've found me." Joyce told them and a vampire suddenly appeared causing the team to refocus their attention and order the 'man' to stop.

The vampire ignored them and attacked, the men opened fire.

Joyce looked at the fight then turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't." Colonel Maybourne said as he aimed his gun at the retreating woman and fired.

"Mom" Joyce looked at the direction the sound came from and saw her daughter she then looked down at her chest where blood was forming, shocked she hardly noticed her body crumbling to the ground.

* * *

Review please. 


	17. Chapter 16 – Denial

Thanks for the reviews, as I said I finished the chapter. next one won't be finished quite as fast, so enjoy this one and review.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 - Denial**

Earth, Sunnydale,

Buffy and Faith had been walking towards the magic box, they had done a quick patrol before returning to Scooby central. They had heard gunfire not too far away and both sprinted towards it. As Buffy came upon the scene she saw a man draw a gun and aim it at her mother. "Mom!" she yelled as she sprinted towards the man. But she was too late and everything seemed to go so fast. Before she knew it Buffy was at her mother's side holding a hand to the area that was bleeding trying to keep pressure on it. "Mom, mom, mommy" she called her mother desperately.

Faith had quickly disabled and disarmed the men and staked the vampire then walked over to Buffy and her mother. "Buffy she needs help. I'll get it." She said and stormed towards the nearest house and kicked the door in. "Hello!" she called loudly "I need you phone! It's an emergency!" she called out. The house remained silent and Faith frustrated ran through it looking for a phone, finding one she quickly dialed 911.

Even as Buffy was stopping the bleeding part of her knew it was too late, the bullet had went through her mother's heart, but she refused to accept it. "Mom, mom." She continued to call out unconsciously increasing her pressure. She heard a crack and her hands shot off her mother's body then she saw more blood coming out of her mother's chest and she put her hand back over the wound.

It wasn't long that Faith came running out of the house and knelt beside Buffy "Help is on the way. How is she?"

"I..I..I don't…I…" Buffy got out unable to make coherent sentences. She heard sirens and bare acknowledged Faith standing up and waving them over. The man she had knocked out were gone now, Faith hardly cared. Buffy's mother needed help, they were second priority.

As the ambulance had stopped and the paramedics got to Joyce, Buffy and Faith Buffy got pulled back by Faith as they worked on her.

"I'm getting no pulse." One of the paramedics told her.

"It looks like the bullet went straight through her heart. Was she conscious?" The other said and looked at Buffy.

"She almost immediately lost consciousness." Faith told them.

"I'm bagging her." One of them said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"We're gonna incubate, just trying to get her to breathe, all right?" one of the paramedics told her.

Buffy nods and one of them reaches for more equipment.

"This your mother?" the other paramedic asked her.

"Yes." Buffy answered.

Paramedic 1 holds the oxygen mask in place while Paramedic 2 is doing chest compressions. The machine makes a rhythmic breath-like sound. Paramedic 2 checks Joyce's wrist for a pulse, resumes chest compressions, while the EKG machine is still showing a flat line.

Buffy just stands there watching the paramedics work. Utter silence except the sound of Paramedic 2 continuing CPR.

Paramedic 2 stops CPR and turns to Paramedic 1."She's cold, man."Paramedic 2 tells the other.

Buffy staring wide-eyed at her mothers' body. She felt take her hand and squeezed hard. Faith grimaced in pain but said nothing.

"Call it." Paramedic 2 tells the other. Paramedic 1 looks grim, begins to pack up his stuff. Buffy's lower lip begins to tremble and she continues the pressure on Faith's hand.

Paramedic 2 stands up slowly and walks toward Buffy, she hardly noticed and her appeared blurry to her "I'm sorry." Paramedic 2 told her.

"Wha-what do we do now?" Buffy asked him not willing to believe her mother is dead.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that…" Paramedic 2 starts to tell Buffy who is staring up at him wide-eyed "…your mother's dead."

Buffy stares, her hand releasing Faith's hand. In the background Paramedic 1 packing up, removing the wires from Joyce's chest.

"W-what…" Buffy said not comprehending what she had just been told.

"The bullet went straight through her heart, I'm guessing she felt very little pain." Paramedic 2 said and Buffy staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"The coroner's office will come by and take her in, also the police is on the way to get your statement on what happened." Paramedic 2 tells her.

Buffy continues to stare at him.

"Dispatch 7, we have a 206, what's your status?" the voice through the radio says.

"We're moving." Paramedic 1 says through the radio.

"Location is Beaumont and 9th, your gig is on the street, go now." The voice over the radio tells them.

"Okay. We gotta fly." Paramedic 1 says.

"All right." Paramedic 2 says then to Buffy "I'm gonna call this right away."

Buffy's stands there with a stunned expression

"Now the coroner's office may take a while. In the meanwhile, the police should be here soon. Take care of her." Paramedic 2 said the last bit to Faith who nodded.

In the background Paramedic 1 walks to the doorway carrying his stuff. "Let's go." Paramedic 1 tells him.

Paramedic 2 turns to pick up his stuff, turns back to Buffy. "I'm very sorry for your loss." He tells her.

"Thank you." Buffy tells him.

"Good luck." Buffy calls after them as the ambulance doors close, engine starts, then drives away.

Buffy still looks dazed. She looks toward Joyce. The ambulance siren starts up in the distance.

Buffy turns to Faith and says "you should go before the police gets here."

"You sure, cause I can stay." Faith tells her.

"Go." Buffy whispered.

Faith looks at her, her heart clenching painfully for the pain her sister slayer was obviously going through. "I'll sent Giles."

Buffy nods thankfully but doesn't say anything. Faith sprints off towards the magic box.

Buffy looks back at her mother's body then quickly looks away. Suddenly she falls to her knees and vomits on the ground. The sound of a police siren gets closer and Buffy closes her eyes briefly before opening them again to see the police car getting closer.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, magic box,

Faith burst through the doors and ignored the shocked expressions of the scoobs and fang gang members. She looks around for Giles. When she spots him she rushes over o her and begins to pull him with her saying "you have to come, she needs you."

"Faith? Who what? Buffy? What happened!?" Giles demanded to know as he allowed Faith to drag him towards the door of the magic box.

"Some men in black uniforms shot Mrs. S. She's dead Giles. Joyce is dead and Buffy and I saw it happen. The police is on their way to get their statement but since I broke out of jail I can't stay and be there for her. She needs you." Faith quickly explained and then looked at him seeing him trying to quickly process what she had just told him.

"Lead the way." Giles said knowing there was no time for processing this, Buffy needed him.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale,

Buffy stood there just lost, she still could not comprehend that the body in front of her was actually her mothers. He mother was so strong, she beat the tumor in her head, always took care of things, always knew what to say, what to do to make you feel better and she even survived being possessed by an evil demon snake thing.

She was so detached from herself, the world around her she barely heard the questions the police were asking her. Somehow she still managed to answer them. Somewhere in the middle she felt two arms give her a tight hug and heard Giles's familiar voice tell her he's sorry for her loss. Even with someone else saying it she couldn't digest that the lifeless woman now being taken by the coroner's office was her mother. Her mother was dead, she was gone. She had left her alone…no she hadn't left her alone, she was taken from her. Men in uniforms had taken her mother from her.

Giles had arrived at the scene to see his slayer with the police answering question but as he looked in her eyes he noticed his slayer, the young woman he saw as his own daughter, was not there. She had withdrawn in her mind, trying to deny this had happened, to somehow make it undone. He had hugged her tightly to him but he barely got a reaction out of her.

"I believe we've got everything now. Thank you for your cooperation and I'm sorry for your loss." The police detective who had been asking Buffy questions told her.

As he walked away Buffy heard another officer ask "So what do you think? Another gang on PCP?"

"Most likely." The detective replied and they walked away to the police car.

Buffy took a step away from Giles trying to control her emotions. 'Charlie, I have to tell Charlie. Gang on PCP! They think this was a gang on PCP! Charlie think of Charlie you have to calm down. Calm down! The government murdered mom!'

"Buffy?" Giles asked gently.

Buffy let out a scream of pain and anger her eyes shimmering to an all dark purple color. Strings of her hair going dark purple, some even black. The ground beneath her shook violently.

"Dear God! Buffy! What is happened to you!" Giles yelled desperately as he saw his slayer appearance change before her eyes.

She turned her gaze to Giles briefly who took a step back from the lack of warmth or compassion her eyes normally held. He had seen her slayer glare many times but that look only had a dangerous anger reflecting her eyes. This look her knew had a harshness and coldness along with anger all in one mixed into it. It sort of reminded him of when Angel lost his soul. The change in eyes from warm and compassionate to cold, dangerous and full of anger and hate. A predator. But Angel had lost his soul then, Buffy couldn't have lost hers as well? Could she?

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

Charlie looked up and then towards his window, something was wrong. Something was wrong with Buffy.

Running out of his room ignoring Willow Charlie ran downstairs and was out the door. Willow was following him but he didn't care. He had to get to his sister.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Glory's manor,

Glory looked at her minion "What is that?" she asked as she felt the ground beneath her shake.

"It appears to be an earthquake your magnificent one." One of her minions answered.

"I know it's an earthquake, but on the Hellmouth an earthquake is never just that. Something has come, or will come. Something strong." Glory said then shrugs "Oh well as long as whoever it is doesn't mess up my plans. Speaking off one of you check up with my spy in the slayers inner circle."

"You mean the slayers mother?" one of the minions asked.

"Of course I mean the slayers mother!" Glory snapped at him.

"I will check right away, Oh great one." A minions told her.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, on route to Sunnydale,

Angel felt a cold shiver run down his spine and his gut instinct told him it had to do with Buffy. Flooring the pedal all the way down of his Plymouth he prayed to God she was alright.

* * *

Review please. 


	18. Chapter 17 – Lost in anger

Thanks for the reviews. Still busy with midterms but managed to write the next chapter in between. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 - Lost in anger**

Earth, Sunnydale,

Pain, anger, revenge. Wherever she was it was all she felt. There was a power around her, a strength that felt like it was protecting her. She plunged into its safety, not wanting to feel the pain anymore. As she felt the power embrace her, protect her, she also felt a darkness. Where was she, why was she here.

A flash of her mother's dead body flashed in front of her. "No!" Buffy screamed not wanting to see it again. The anger she felt earlier intensified and suddenly she could see the outside world again.

"Buffy what happened to you?" a voice asked, she recognized that voice, it was Giles.

Buffy could see again, but that was all she could do, she soon learned as a humorless chuckle left her mouth. "Don't you like it watchermine?" she heard her own voice ask. "I've finally become all that I can be as the slayer. I am the Slayer and so much more. I am one with Buffy, I am her and she is me. I am the darkness from which her powers stem."

Buffy saw her watchers eyes widen before his voice asked "What happened?"

"The vampire Drusilla, before she was slayed, send Buffy to the Shadow men. You remember them, right. From your texts. You should, they are the ones who later became the watchers." Buffy's voice paused until Giles nodded "The Shadow men offered her strength. To protect the green glow-ball she has for a brother she embraced the power they offered. Me."

"And what exactly are you?" Buffy heard Giles ask.

"I told you, old man. I am the demon essence from which the power of the slayer stems from. You need not know more." Buffy saw her body turn her back to Giles and start to walk off.

"Where are you going B.?" Buffy heard Faith asked.

"To kill my enemies, my daughter." Buffy's voice replied as she continued to walk away.

"You are not going anywhere." Giles voice said and Buffy felt him run to intercept her. Whoever, or whatever was controlling her body, Buffy didn't bother fighting it. She was in complete agreement. Her enemies needed to be destroyed. She didn't have time to deal with Giles.

As the man she regarded to be her father, her mentor stood in front of her blocking her path. Her body stepped sideways but Giles stepped with her. Her body stepped the other way and again Giles stepped with her, blocking her path.

"What happened to Buffy?" Giles asked "Where is she now?"

Buffy felt a smirk come unto her face as her voice said "She's here. She's too weak right now to do what needs to be done, so I'm doing it for her."

"I want to talk to her." Giles voice said.

"Giles, what's going on?" Willow ran to the two, Charlie beside her.

"Willow, get Charlie out of here. It's too dangerous." Giles told her.

"Ok…who is…Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Hello Will." Buffy's voice said while still smirking.

"Buffy…Oh God, what happened to you?" Willow asked seeing the Purple, dark purple, black and blond streaks of hair along with dark purple eyes looking at her.

"Buffy?" Charlie asked.

"Willow, not now. Get Charlie out of here." Giles told her.

"Hi there Charlie. Buffy can't talk to you now, she'll be there for you later. I have people to kill first." Buffy's voice said.

"Kill?" Charlie and Willow asked.

Buffy merely nodded "Yes, they need to pay."

"What happened Buffy?" Willow asked her Buffy merely glanced off somewhere.

"I don't have time for this. I can't let them get away." Buffy raised her hand and snapped her fingers. With a whirl of Purple and black energy swirling around her she was suddenly gone.

The Witch, the watcher, the Key and the second half of the Chosen two stared at the display.

"Giles?" Willow asked fear and worry evident in her voice.

The watcher sighed and took off his glasses and began to clean them. When her put them back on he said "Let's go back to the magic box. I'll explain what I think happened from what…I was told." Giles told the three. Although Faith knew what had happened.

As the 4 of them headed over to the Magic Box a demon watched them leave before quickly sprinting back to his master, or mistress since the God Glory was female.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Tara's and Willow's dorm,

Buffy materialized and headed over to the magic books the two witches kept in this dorm. Finding them easily she held her hand out and they flew over to her. Next she sank her hands into them. To beat Glory, she needed to know witchcraft. To find those soldiers who killed Joyce Summers she needed witchcraft.

She felt the knowledge and power flow through her and it wasn't soon that Buffy called her possessor to the spell she had found. Buffy felt the slayer demon smile before it she chanted "Through the bond of blood" Buffy slid a knife she had acquired from somewhere in the dorm room across her hand and allowed the blood to drip unto the floor. "Blood, of the daughter, guide me to the mothers killer."

The blood he blood rises to the surface and forms a map. A glowing dot, as if the shirt were on fire just in one little spot, marks a single point on the map, moving slightly. Buffy and the Slayer demon studied it grimly. Then Buffy projected her thoughts to the demon possessing her _"__What do I call you, because Slayer demon doesn't work for me."_

"I am part of you now Buffy. I am no more just the Demon who empowers the slayer." Buffy's voice told her.

_"I'll call you Anne then, my middle name."_ Buffy projected to the demon.

"Anne huh? I can live with that." Anne told her.

_"Good, now let's go get these assholes."_ Buffy told her.

"Yes, let's." Anne replied before raising her hand in preparation to snap her fingers when Buffy called _"Wait, we need to get weapons first. Angel's mansion is not far from here. I store some weapons there in case of emergency demons who don't die by stake through the heart."_

With a sigh Anne walked out of the dorm room.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box,

Giles, Faith, Charlie and Willow entered the magic box to see the worried faces of the scoobies and even the Air Force team. The Fang gang looked more confused and bored, although Wesley looked slightly nervous.

"What happened?" Xander asked "Where is Buffy?"

"Buffy has…" Giles took his glasses off again and rubbed the clean glass as he tried to figure out how to tell everyone.

"Mrs. S. was shot." Faith told them receiving gasps of shock from almost everyone. Even Cordelia looked slightly baffled by this news.

"Shot?" Xander asked "She in the hospital. Is that why Buffy isn't here. She's with her mom…" he trailed off seeing Giles shake his head.

"I'm afraid not." Giles told the young man then looked at Charlie who was pale. "Charlie, maybe you should lie down." Giles suggested.

"No, I need to…" Charlie stopped himself and looked the British man into the eyes, it sank in then. He suspected the moment he heard she was shot but couldn't form the words, too scared of the truth and finality of it. "She's dead isn't she?" he asked already knowing the answer but still fearing it.

"I'm sorry." Giles told him before he tried to pull him into a hug but Charlie stepped back.

"This is why Buffy went crazy, right." He asked ignoring the "Dead?" "She's dead?" "How?" "Who shot her?" from various people in the room.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Giles told him.

"How did she go crazy?" a voice asked.

Charlie looked sideways to see an old guy he saw before…what was his name Colonel O'Brian? No O'Viel? No, O'Neill? maybe. Oddly enough the comfort the man was giving him wasn't weirding him out, he hadn't even noticed the Colonel putting his arms around him. Why was this man holding him? Did he knew his mom?...His mom…she's dead. Buffy. I need Buffy… "She said something before. I didn't know what she meant at the time. She said "Buffy can't talk to you now, she'll be there for you later. I have people to kill first." That means Buffy isn't in control of her own body right now, so we need to find a away to disposes her. Does she have one of those snake things inside her?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated to that. Apparently Drusilla sent Buffy to the Shadow men. The ones who made the original slayer. They used the essence of a demon spirit and bonded it briefly with the first slayer to give her the power to fight the demons. In Buffy's case she refused to let the demon leave her. Believing she needed all of its power to defeat Glory." Giles told them.

"When B. saw her mom shot and held her as she died she went all quiet and told me to get away before the cops came. I got Giles and we returned we heard to cops sum the murder up to gangs on PCP. B. Lost it after that." Faith interjected.

"Gangs on PCP?" Carter asked.

"It's the way the people here deny the existence of vampires, they either forget or rationalize it away as something normal. Like gangs on PCP, victims falling on barbeque forks, vampire exploding are exploding make-up kits." Anya explained.

"So my sister let this demon she has inside her take over to help her avenge mom's death?" Charlie asked not waiting for more than a nod from Giles he added "Good, those bastards will get what they deserve then."

"They will, but it will destroy your sister in the process." A new voice said and everyone turned towards the newcomer.

"Angel." Giles said stiffly.

Ignoring Giles's tone Charlie asked "What do you mean it will destroy my sister?! They deserve to die!" he yelled.

"She'll take a life. Get a taste for it. Even if she comes back from it she will never be the same." Angel told her.

"Our mother died!" Charlie yelled at him stepping out of the Jack's arms towards Angel "Of course she will never be the same!"

Angel looked at him sympathy and pain for his pain evident in his eyes "I know, but that's not what I mean." Angel glanced at Faith.

"He's right Little C. No matter how much these assholes deserve what B.'s about to do to them if she kills them it will destroy her. Not to mention sent her to jail, she'll not be able to take care of you. You'll end up with your dad and his secretary most likely. Where are they living nowadays? Spain? That's a long way from prison here in California. Most likely you'll never see Buffy again." Faith told him.

"Like a U.S. prison is going to hold my sister. It didn't even hold you." Charlie snapped at her.

"It will hold her if she wants it to hold her. And if she's back to her senses after kill all those government people she'll turn herself in. You know you sister Charlie. I know it must hurt a lot losing your mother. She was a very strong and brave woman. She loved you and Buffy very much. Do you think She would want her only daughter to go to prison? Buffy always told me that she's the law when it came to things supernatural, if it involved humans they fell into the human law." Angel told him.

"We'll have to find her before she finds…government people. The government killed Joyce?" Jack asked.

"Some Colonel did, I think his name was Mayboord or something." Faith told him.

"Maybourne?" Jack asked his eyes darkening.

"You know him?" Giles asked.

"Is he with you Air Force people? Some emergency team that to called n to kill Joyce just in case we couldn't get the Goa'uld out?" Xander asked.

"We didn't report anything in yet." Carter protested.

"But you guys are the only ones of the government who knew the Goa'uld was in Joyce." Wesley told them.

"Maybourne is NID. You'd remember them. They were the ones running that project you mentioned. The Initiative." Jack told them glaring at the younger British man.

There was silence before Angel asked "Fish boy was in on this?"

Xander, Willow, Giles all glared at Angel for the nickname of their friend. Anya chuckled earning the glare shifting from Angel to her. She just shrugged and walked over to register and began to count the money again.

"I doubt Riley would be in on a hit on Buffy's mom." Willow finally said. "Now here is the plan. Tara and I will find Buffy. Then Giles, Xander, Angel and myself will talk her down. Everyone else stays here and tried to find a way to get the demon that's possessing Buffy out of her."

Everyone looked at her "What are you waiting for?" General Rosenberg asked "Get to it." They all went off muttering.

"I want to go too." Charlie told her.

"No you're not. Buffy's much too dangerous for you right now." Willow said showing him her resolve face. Charlie sighed and stalked off angrily to the back room.

"What can I do?" a new voice asked.

They all turned and before even Willow could summon her magic to throw the newcomer out like she planned Angel had him pinned against the door his face vamped out "Spike" he growled out the name of his Grandchilde. Although he might as well call him his Childe since Drusilla was too nuts to teach her Childe's anything, as was her job as Sire. Well he was to blame for that…he pulled himself back from his thoughts and looked at the bleach blond vampire awaiting an answer.

* * *

Review please. 


	19. Chapter 18 – Going after Buffy

Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter took a bit longer thne I had in mind. I initially finished it Monday but I really wasn't happy with it so I deleted it and started at the beginning. Hope you like it, next chap souldn't be too long, have already written part of it. probably be a day or 2 before the next update.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - Going after Buffy**

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic box,

"I'm here to help peaches." Spike managed to get out.

"That's hard to believe since you kidnapped Buffy not that long ago for your own sick obsession with her." Xander told him.

Spike shoved Angel off him and straightened his coat "I liked Joyce. She's was always nice to me. She wouldn't like Buffy becoming a killer." Spike told them.

"Nor would she want her to be with a killer." Xander replied not caring his statement would also include Angel in it.

"You still clinging to so hope she'll eventually turn to you Harris?" Spike asked him then added "Normal doesn't work for Buffy. Captain Cardboard should be proof of that."

Xander opened his mouth to retort but Giles spoke first "That's enough. We don't have time for this. Buffy needs us."

"She doesn't need bleach wonder or Deadboy." Xander couldn't help to retort.

"He's coming Xander and that's that." Willow told him then added "And I meant Angel, Spike can be staked for all I care."

Angel growled at Spike and produced a stake from his duster "Happy to oblige." He said to them.

"Wait Angel" Faith said coming between the two vampire "we can't stake him."

"Why not?" Angel and Xander asked at the same time then looked at each a shudder of dislike running through them both.

"Back at the mansion-" Faith started but Angel interrupted.

"Mansion? My mansion?" the soulled vampire asked.

"Yes, Spike, Drusilla and their minions were holed up there, kept B. in the basement." Faith told him.

Angel looked back at Spike intending on saying something about it but was cut off by Giles "What happened back at the mansion?" the watcher asked.

"B. was about to stake captain peroxide here after she ripped the head off Drusilla's body when some demon popped in. Said his name was Whistler. B. told me he was a lap dog from the Powers that Be. Some kind of immortal demon." Faith explained.

"Whistler?" Angel asked.

"Ring a bell?" Faith asked.

"He showed Buffy to me when I was…lost." Angel told them.

"Anyways B. told me he helped the Powers to keep the balance between good and evil." Faith told them.

"That's not exactly accurate. He is an immortal demon sent by the powers but he gets visions or something from the powers along with information. Much like Cordelia gets. He never helps evil, just good." Angel told them.

"Well anyways he got B. very pissed off by his presence, something about him blaming her for releasing Angelus, how they never saw her coming but they did sent Angel to her. They there was something that didn't make any sense to me about you being human for a day Angel but then the Powers reversed the day. B. Got majorly pissed about that since they could have done that the day your evil twin was released. She's got major issues with them. Anyways that Whistler demon said not to stake Spike, his chip was only temporarily disabled. He then did some mojo and activated it again, B. lunged for him but he vanished with a pop before should could get to him." Faith told them.

Angel was silently broody on what Faith just told them and ignored Willow's question "You were human?" instead he focused his attention on Charlie who mumbled something only his vampiric hearing managed to pick up "Ah so that's what that was about. It actually happened."

"What do you mean?" he asked Charlie who looked a bit startled that Angel had heard him.

"Just the other night she had a dream about you being human and some higher power turning back time because you couldn't help her fight as a human. It seemed so real to her. She wrote it off as a crazy dream at the time tough." Charlie told them.

"It would appear she changed her mind on the matter. Angel it actually happen?" Giles asked and turned to looked at the place the vampire had stood before "Angel?" he asked not seeing him there.

"He's gone." Willow said.

"I hate it when he does that." Xander grumbled.

"Where would he go?" Jack who had been silent until now asked.

"To find Buffy, most likely." Wesley mused.

"God I really hate this town. We're here two minutes and it's already trouble, death and Angel back in Buffyworld." Cordelia complained.

"We are on a hellmouth Cordelia." Wesley told her.

"Thank you Wesley, I had no idea Sunnydale was on a hellmouth, I only lived here most of my life." Cordelia answered sarcastically.

"As I recall you were clueless Sunnydale was on a hellmouth until we filled you in." Xander replied earning a death glare from the former cheerleader.

"I'll have you know that I knew weird stuff always happened around Buffy. Invisible girls, hearts being cut out, that weird opening you guys did at the talent show, slaying vampires at the Bronze, not to mention that Master guy." Cordelia retorted.

"As I recall you did your best to get into the weird, going to college frat parties hosted by demon snake worshippers who wanted to sacrifice you, the whole thing with Daryl Epps, Mr. Zombie want to make you his bride and even trying to get Angel. You must be so happy now that Buffy is out of his life so you can try to swoop in and get the one who got away." Xander retorted.

"Oh please, like I'd still want Angel. He's a vampire who when he gets a happy turns evil. I really don't see a relationship with him happening. Unless you all fancy seeing Angelus again." Cordelia told them then added "Besides Angel leaving is what you always wanted so you could have Buffy all to yourself. Too bad she still didn't notice you but from what I heard from Spike jumped the first warm body available only to be dumped the next morning."

"I don't love Buffy like that anymore. I actually have a girlfriend, but it seems you don't have a boyfriend. Who's pathetic now?" Xander retorted.

"Girlfriend? You call having lots of sex with a former vengeance demon a relationship." Cordelia retorted.

"Damn girl, you're lucky. Xander is a very giving in the bed." Faith told Anya who beamed at Faith.

"Thanks, he really is." Anya paused suspiciously "Wait you're not trying to get him back are you, because he's mine.

"Don't worry. He's all yours. I doubt I could come between what you two have." Faith replied.

Anya beamed again "Thanks, I really like all the orgasms he gives me." To Cordelia she added "You really didn't know what you were missing, but I'm glad it never worked out between you two or I would have never met my Xander."

"Can we get back to finding Buffy?" Giles asked exasperated.

"Do we have to? This is so much better then Passions." Spike told them.

"Do we have an idea on where to start?" Willow asked.

"We should check Angel's mansion." Spike suggested.

"Of course." Giles said getting why Spike suggested that place.

"What?" Willow asked.

"That's where Buffy keeps weapons for demons who need beheading and such to kill." Giles told them.

"So? What does that have to do with Buffy wanting to kill military guys?" Xander asked.

"You think Angel already went there to look for her?" Charlie asked Giles ignoring Xander.

"Yes, she no doubt will want weaponry to take out her opponents, make the suffer as much as she's suffering." Giles replied.

"Let's get going then." Jack said.

"You're not going. I know you're worried about your daughter and all but you can't help her right now. You don't know Buffy. She won't accept your help, even if she knew you're her father. She had lousy experience in that department since her other father Hank basically abandoned her." Xander told him.

"I'm her family. I should be able to go!" Charlie complained to Xander.

"We've been over this Charlie. It's too dangerous. Buffy would never forgive us or herself if we let anything happen to you. We'll get her back. Don't worry." Willow told him.

"Well I'm still going." Spike said.

"No, I want you to stay here and guard Charlie with Faith. Glory may decide to pay a visit now that Buffy's…absent." Giles told him then added to the others "Let's go."

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

Anne was packing weapons in a bag. She already had several stake hidden on her as well as 2 daggers and a sword strapped on her back. She held the crossbow in her hand and moved with lighting speed to the door, crossbow aimed at the intruder.

"Angel." Anne said emotionlessly.

"Hello Buffy." Angel said.

* * *

Review please. 


	20. Chapter 19 – Angel, meet Anne

I finished it in a day, like I wanted and planned for once. Go me. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 - Angel, meet Anne**

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

Anne was packing weapons in a bag. She already had several stake hidden on her as well as 2 daggers and a sword strapped on her back. She held the crossbow in her hand and moved with lighting speed to the door, crossbow aimed at the intruder.

"Angel." Anne said emotionlessly.

"Hello Buffy." Angel said then paused "Or is it the demon I'm talking to?" Angel asked as he stood there not moving closer but not moving away either.

Anne smirked "I always knew you knew me best. Well maybe not me, but my other half Buffy. She's here with me, in case you're wondering."

"I do know you best. You're part of Buffy now, aren't you?" Angel asked taking steps closer to her.

"And the gold star goes to the soulled vampire." Anne said applauding briefly then added "You can call me Anne."

_"Maybe he did know my dark side, but he's been gone a long time. I'm not the same as I was when I left, neither is my dark side."_ Buffy told Anne then added _"I don't want to talk to you, you deal with him, just don't kill him."_ With that Buffy retreated into the purple energy, her visions fading to blackness as she decided to rest her mind for a bit before taking on her enemies.

"Buffy's middle name." Angel stated standing still in front of her now. "What are you doing Buffy?" he asked. "I know you are hurting because of what happened to your mom but if you continue on like this you will not only hurt yourself but you'll lose your friends and the only family you've got left." Angel told her.

"I'm doing this to prevent those men from killing any more innocents. After I'm done with them I'm going to deal with Glory. If Giles and the others can't understand that, that's not my problem." Anne told him.

"Think Buffy, what do you think will happen after you killed humans. There will be an investigation. In time the police will learn it was you. Not to mention what it will do to you to take a life." Angel told her.

"She's not listening, you know." Anne told him "She doesn't want to listen to you, talk to you or even see you. She retreated back into our mind, resting for our battle." Anne told him then added "And I don't care about taking a life. Nor do I think to police here in Sunnyhell will figure out it was me. If you hadn't noticed in the time you lived here. The police here are deeply stupid. And if they do figure it out I'll give them a choice. Their lives or my freedom."

"You don't mean that. Even if you're part of Buffy's dark side Anne you know Buffy can't live like…"Angel stopped as he noticed Anne wasn't listening to him.

"Finally, you know I never knew you could talk this much. You're really boring to listen to. If you're not going to be with me I guess I'll just have to get Angelus to join me. He should be useful in the torture." Anne told him.

Angel took a step back and Anne smirked "You don't want him out." Angel told her.

"Oh I think I do. I've got some interesting things planned with him."Anne said moistening her dry lips with her tongue as she roamed her eyes over his body. Making Angel take another step backwards.

"Whatever you're planning Anne. It's not going to happen." Angel told her.

"Interesting thing about sucking spellbooks dry. I have magical knowledge now. I know you would never allow me to set him free, Buffy maybe, not me. So we're going with the alternate way." Anne said and smirked as she began to chant in a language that sounded like Chinese but not quite.

Angel's eyes darted around but before he could move Anne waved her hand and he flew to the bed, chains quickly securing around his arms and legs, tying him to the bed.

"Just relax Angel, I'm not going to release your soul back into the ether or anything. I'm just creating a balance inside you. Like there is between me and Buffy. Instead of your soul suppressing the demon you'll be equal in control." Anne told him and drew her nail across her wrist cutting it open "Guess what's the key to that?" she asked as she walked to the bed and climbed on top of him. The blood was now dripping over her skin and she grinned at him as she drew her finger over it and created some symbols on his head and ripped his shirt off doing the same on his chest. She resumed chanting and the blooded symbols began to glow and energy crackled from them as Angel screamed in pain and fear as he felt his demon rise to the surface.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic Box,

Jack was pacing anxiously and nervously around the magic box.

"Will you stop doing that, it's annoying." Anya told him for the second time now.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, it's just that my daughter is out there possessed by some demon she got by some ancient guys in order to get stronger to defeat a Hell God. I'm so sorry if I'm worried about her." Jack snapped at her.

"Daughter?" Charlie asked confused.

"Your worrying is not helping. Buffy is the slayer…well one of the two since she died that one time." Anya told him ignoring Charlie "She'll get it together and defeat the big bad like she always does. Then we'll party like we'll always do." She added in a tone that said it was all very normal.

"She's twenty years old. I don't care if she's the slayer. She's still just a human being." Jack replied then Anya's words truly sank in "She died?" he asked fear and worry evident in her voice.

"Buffy was Chosen as the slayer when she turned 15. She lived in L.A. at the time. She had some trouble there and she, Charlie and their mom moved to Sunnydale. Not knowing it was on a Hellmouth. Buffy's first watcher was killed so he couldn't tell her. She found later she was living on a Hellmouth. There was the ancient vamp, Buffy and the others called him the master. His real name was Heinich Joseph Nest. He was head of the Aurelius line. He was trapped here because of an earthquake. A prophecy was found saying the Master would break free and the slayer would die. Buffy went to him, Master Nest took some of Buffy's blood and then dropped her into a pool of water. Buffy drowned and died. Angel and Xander found her, Xander used CPR and revived her. Buffy took out Master Nest. Since Angel killed Master Nest's favorite Childe Darla a few weeks before I guess Angel would now technically be head of the Aurelius line since Angel was sired by Darla." Anya informed the Colonel.

"But Darla got revived by Wolfram & Hart. So shouldn't see be head of the line." Cordy put in.

"Well no, you should recall for one that Charlie here slayed her and that she returned human. She couldn't be head of a vampire line as a human. And Drusilla sired her then making her Drusilla's childe. Drusilla, Spike and some other vampires you'll not be familiar with would have to die in order for her to be head of the line again." Wesley interjected.

"Wait, you're saying B.'s not only got a vamp as lover but actually was a vampire master?" Faith asked.

"You sudden idiots didn't even know Angel's status as a vampire? I can't believe I never managed to kill you." Spike interjected.

"Shut up Spike." Cordelia told him.

"Hello, did any of you hear me asking for the tenth time what's this about Buffy being your daughter?" Charlie demanded to know from Jack.

"I…uh. It's a long and complicated story Charlie. I'll tell you later. I have to find my daughter." Jack said making his way towards the door.

"Wait, Willow s-said not to l-leave." Tara told him.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't take orders from teenage girls, speaking off. Carter get in touch with Hammond, tell him the situation. It's about time we take control of all this chaos." Jack told her.

"Yes sir." Carter said moving to the phone.

"Buffy will not like military taking over." Spike warned him.

"Too bad, she'll have to deal with it." Jack said then looked at Teal'C and Daniel "you coming?"

"I think I'll be more useful helping them research a way to help your daughter Jack." Daniel told him.

"Ok, Teal'C?" Jack asked.

"I'm coming Colonel O'Neill." Teal'C said and followed Jack out.

"Well I'm not going to be stuck here researching if I can be out there finding Angel and stop a crazy slayer." Cordelia said and followed the two army men out.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

Angel's screams had died and Anne was waiting patiently for Angelus/Angel to awaken. With an frustrated sigh she walked over to the bed and slapped the vampire across the cheek "Wake-y wake-y, sleeping beauty." She called. It had the desired reaction as the sleeping vampire's eyes snapped open and a low growl escaped the vampire's throat.

"Ther're my guy…well vampire." Anne said smiling brightly at him causing to struggle against his chains. "Now, now." She said trailing a fingernail down Angel/Angelus chest not hard enough to draw blood but still pressing tightly against his skin "That's no way to greet your mate Angelus."

"Mate? You have no idea what you've done, little girl." Angelus snarled.

Anne smirked "Don't even try to confuse me for my weaker half. I'm the slayer. I'm not scared of you Angelus." Her hand stopped trailing downwards and she grabbed his manhood in her hand "I'm horny for you." She whispered in his ear smiling amusingly as she saw him struggle with his reaction. Part of him wanted her as bad as she wanted him, another part was telling him it was some kind of trick she was playing on him, and another part refused to give in, wanting to kill her because she was his mortal enemy.

Anne smirked and snapped her fingers making her clothes disappear "You really think you have a choice whether or not I'm going to have you?" she asked him amused as she climbed on top of him straddling him and pushed her naked body against his bare chest. She pushed her lower part against his manhood smiling at him as she noticed it was already hard. Placing her hands on his chest she lowered herself down on him again until she stopped and looked him straight in the eye, their heads now inches apart.

"I can undo those pants for you, but you're going to beg me to. It's payback time Angelus. I'm going to show you all little Buffy didn't have the guts to do with Angel their first time. And if you're good, I might let you taste my blood and reclaim me. You see while you and soulboy were in L.A. Dracula used his Thrall on Buffy and drank our blood. So your mark is fading, unless I let you do something out that. But first things first." She had heard him growl in anger and curse Dracula and all gypsies. She smiled and pressed her lower body against his hard erection again and drove slightly into it causing Angelus/Angel to let out a groan, she barely managed to suppress her own moan.

Anne/Buffy kissed him passionately yet brutally, she felt him respond with the same passion and brutality as she was using. She felt his face chance and his fangs grow. She moved her tongue over a sharp fang cutting it open on purpose, darling her blood. She felt Angelus/Angel eagerly suck her tongue drinking her blood. She pushed him down on the bed forcefully and she moved her mouth from his lips to his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe briefly causing him to moan before she bit down hard causing an satisfying growl to erupt from him. She moved away from his earlobe and to his neck. She sucked and bit the side of his neck roughly making the vampire below her moan and groan from pain and pleasure. She moved her lips to chest nibbling, biting, licking and sucking his skin as she moved her was downwards.

It hadn't been that long before Anne/Buffy's own needs became too much for her to control. But she did manage to do things to the vampire master she always wanted to do. The master vampire had begged her, but as much has she or more like asked her once like "Buffy Anne whoever, please…I need to…" her last bit of control had snapped then and she had stripped him naked and rode him so fast, hard and brutal, she knew a normal human would most likely not have survived what she did to Angelus. But lucky her that her mate was a master vampire. He would recover. And she was the slayer, so she might be a little bit sore right now but it would pass in no time, thanks to her slayer healing. She lay sweaty and tired on top of Angelus. He was still inside her but both of them were spent.

She managed to lift her head and look him in the eyes "Still think I need to learn about men? Because I could go see Spike since he's in love with me and all."

A growl came from Angelus's throat and he possessively wrapped his arms around her. "I'll kill any men who so much as looks at you the wrong way slayer. You're mine." He told her. Somewhere in the middle of the third round she had released his chains, needing to feel him touch her. Claim her as his. She smiled at him and moved his hand to her healing neck. His fading mark had been reopened as he had reclaimed her as his mate and she had used her blunt teeth to rip his neck open and drink his blood. Her slayer healing blood along with his own vampire healing had healed his wound fast. But there was a scar remaining line there would be on her own next in about an hour or 2.

"As long as you know you're mine as well Angelus. Any other vampire or demon going after you I will end. And if you go after someone else then me you I'll make you pay, and not in a pleasurable way." Anne told him.

"Your friends should have been here by now." Angelus state suddenly.

"I put a sleep charm on the door after you entered so if anyone tried to open the door everyone on the other side of the door in that room would fall asleep." Anne replied.

"They'll make make some good snacks." Angelus told her looking at the door.

"Don't bother. I wasn't lying before when I said there'd be balance within you now. In about 10 minutes or so the soul should be back and you're going to have to behave and not kill humans and drink human blood if you plan on sticking around. You know how he is, he'll try to kill himself if he kills again. Besides, you can have my blood at times, which is a lot better than average human blood." Anne told him.

"Can't you get rid of the soul? Buffy did and you were much better than her." Angelus asked her.

"I am her. She is me. Just like you are Angel and he is you. I'm part of Buffy and you're part of Angel. The curse is no longer valid since there is now balance. And I can't remove the soul with my magic, not without my own other half going postal. It's for the best. Our souls will be together again, as will we still be together." Anne told him.

"I'm not part of soulboy." Angelus protested.

"Of course you are. True you're a demon, but you have his memories, his dark urges and desires. Because of the curse you lost who you are. But now that we're in balance with the other we will eventually be whole again and I will be Buffy and you will be Angel because we are two parts of the same whole.

"I'm not convinced." Angelus told her.

"That's your problem."Anne told her and raised herself off him. "We have to hurry. The spell will wear off soon and I don't want my victims to get away while I'm napping or being held up by those annoying people she calls friends."

Anne snapped her fingers and both of them were dressed again. Although in different clothes. Angelus wearing his leather pants for one.

"You're still on this vengeance trip then?" Angelus asked.

"They killed mom. They must pay. You will him me torture them and make them beg for death only to torture them more." Anne told him.

"I really like this side of you." Angelus told her.

"I knew you would." Anne told him with a smile and stepped into his arms and he captured her mouth in a kiss just in time for part of the wall with the window to collapse as it was being ripped away and dropped to the ground. Anne and Angelus looked up at the blond woman standing there.

"Hi there slayer. And you must be my Key." She said looking at Angelus.

"Key?" Angelus asked and shook his head "guess I heard right when I was told you were an insane Hellgod. Do I look like a fucking Key?"

"Well you do fit rather well in my lower lock." Anne told him seductively and Angelus let out a growl and pulled her closer to him claiming her lips with his.

Glory watched as she saw the slayer kiss the man her minions told her the slayer was very fond off. She was about to say something when she saw his face change into that of a vampire. "He's a vampire." She said mostly to herself.

"Have been for over 2 centuries now." Angelus said as he broke away from Anne.

"She's not the brightest God." Anne told him.

"I can tell." Angelus told her.

Glory moved with super speed and Anne reacted on pure slayer instinct as she stepping in front of Angelus and blocked Glory's punch. The impact of the God's strength still sent her back into Angelus and he fell on his back as Anne managed to steady herself and looked at the God, ready to put her new power to the test. She felt Buffy resurface in her and knew Buffy was no seeing once again through her eyes.

* * *

Another cliffhanger. personally I liked writing Jack's bit most about this chapter. I think I made Angelus to easily give in. Should write some more visciousness Angelus next chapter. You might have figured out I _might have _created Connor now. Emphasis on **Might**. More is still coming after all. 

Anyways reviews are welcome, as are idea's/views/opniums on Angelus and of course tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	21. Chapter 20 – Glory versus Anne round 1

I'm going fast on the updates, got most of the next chapter written as well. Still need to think on the next plot twist tough. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 - Glory versus Anne round 1**

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

Jack, Teal'C and Cordelia entered the mansion and immediately noticed three unconscious figures lying on the ground.

Cordelia rushed over to them and kneeled by Giles checking his pulse. "They're alive." She informed the others before she slapped Giles "Hey! Wake up!" she yelled at him.

"I do not see any signs of injuries." Teal'C said as he stood over Willow.

Willow groaned as she opened her eyes "That's because it was a spell placed on the door that hit us and put us to sleep."

"Why do you always hit me when I'm unconscious." Giles said as he rubbed his cheek where Cordelia had slapped him.

"It works." The seer replied.

"Where is Buffy?" Jack asked them.

"You shouldn't be here." Willow told him as Teal'C helped her to her feet.

"Yeah well, deal with it." Jack told her.

"You don't know Buffy. And she doesn't know about you." Willow told him.

"She will. I'm going to be there for her, starting now. And you're not going to tell me or convince me otherwise."

Teal'C suddenly looked up at the door and said "I hear something O'Neill."

Before Jack could ask what something came through the wall near the door. Dust prevented them from seeing who or what it was.

Anne wasn't faring as well as she thought she would be against the God with one hard punch she had flown backwards through the wall. That she wasn't on her top game for a fight with the God she knew but still she hadn't thought she would be doing this badly. She stood up and brushed dust off her. Her sexual fun with Angelus had tired her but she wasn't going to let Glory beat her.

_"This is why I got the power, became less human. To keep Charlie safe. We're not going to give up now."_ Buffy told Anne as she felt herself connect more with Anne as she tried to help her. She watched Angelus now spar off with the God.

"Buffy?" she heard her name but paid no attention to it. When she reawakened she had not remembered Anne's action before now. But now they were flashing before her eyes in lighting speed and not even 30 seconds passed when she knew everything that had happened during her absence. Angelus was back, but as she watched Glory hit her lover hard enough to make him fly passed her into the adjoining room she didn't care if it was her Angel or Angelus. 'He's our mate' she heard Anne's thought and couldn't disagree with a cry of rage Buffy/Anne flew at her opponent.

"You know I really don't think dying your hair like that was a wise choice." Glory told her as she blocked most of the attacks the slayer attacked her with. She had to admit something was different about her beside the hair and eyes. She was faster then she remembered and the hits the slayer managed to connect to her she actually felt, true it was only something like something was stinging her but she was insulted that she, a God, could feel feeble attacks from a mortal, a vampire slayer.

"I don't think you're qualified to give out fashion advice. You always have it the same way. You really ought to try something different. Dye it black or something, the who dumb blond stereotype thing really isn't helping me." Anne/Buffy retorted as she continued to trade blows with the God. At the corner of her senses she knew the sensed that the others had awakened from her spell.

"Angel!?" Cordy said hurrying over to help him "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

Angelus got to his feet and in full vamp face growled annoyed by the seer. He felt the soul within him stir and knew it wouldn't be long before he would be fully aware of what was happening. He flipped himself up and ignored Cordelia and the others as he rushed back into the fight.

"Was that Angel or Angelus?" Xander asked.

Willow focused on Angel trying to read is aura, she wasn't as good at it as Tara was but she was good enough to tell there was still a soul within him, but Angel seemed different somehow. The demon normally suppressed by the soul was also free. "I think he's both." She blurted out.

"Willow?" Giles asked.

"How can he be both? He's either broody Angel or evil Angelus. If he's evil tell me now so I can run far away from here." Cordleia told her.

"I…It's hard to explain. I'm not as good at reading auras as Tara is but I can sense his soul but also the demon. The demon isn't being suppressed by the soul anymore." Willow tried to explain.

"So Angel and Angelus are both in control" Giles summarized.

"As far as I can tell, yes." Willow said.

"What does this mean? Are they fighting for control or something?" Cordelia asked.

"Did Buffy have sex with him? Is that why-" Xander started to ask but was interrupted.

"The soul isn't gone Xander." Willow told him then to Cordelia "I don't know, it doesn't seem like it but there is no way to tell. We should figure this out later, after we deal with Glory."

"Deal with Glory? Are you kidding me. Let Angel and Buffy take care of that. They seem to keep her occupied. Let's just get the hell out of here." Cordelia told them.

"They need our help." Willow argued.

A shot sounded and the fighting between Glory, Angel/Angelus and Buffy/Anne stopped, as well as they argument about helping the fight against Glory. They all looked at Jack who continued to pull the trigger of his hand gun but the bullets seemed to just bounce off the Hellgoddess.

"Are you kidding me?" Glory asked and supersped towards Jack. She stopped in front of him but before she could do anything she was tackled against the ground.

Buffy still felt Anne presence but unlike before when she moved to save Colonel O'Neill her body had responded and she had regained control of her body. Before Buffy could react to her new situation Glory had thrown her off her and she felt two strong arms catch her. She looked up to see a pair of worried brown soulful eyes look at her.

"The Key is not here." Glory stated as she got up "And I ruined my outfit. You're going to pay slayer." Glory said then felt Ben stir inside her. "I need a brain" she said mostly to herself then smiled at the seer "I suppose yours will have to do." She supersped to Cordelia and moved her hands to plunge into the sides of her head.

Buffy's eyes flashed bright purple and purple energy crackled out of her body and quickly slashed through the air dodging Teal'C it hit Cordelia just before Glory's fingers would penetrate her skull.

Glory screamed in pain when she touched the purple energy and quickly backed herself off as the seer began to glow purple before she vanished with a crackle of purple energy.

Anne weakly moved herself to her own feet out of Angel's arms. Buffy had taken brief control of her but she had regained control when Buffy called out to her for help. Still a bit wobbly on her legs she used Angel as support to hold herself up.

"Where did she go?" Jack asked.

"What did you do?" Xander asked accusingly.

"Clever slayer. Very clever. I see whatever happened to you has been an obvious improvement. You haven't used magic to fight me before. But look at what it's done to you. You're all weak now." Glory said taking a step closer.

"Thicken." Anne said holding up her hand and Glory stopped unable to move forwards.

"How did you…of course, you're borrowing strength from your boyfriend." Glory said.

"You know you're pretty dumb but you seem to know your magic." Anne told her.

Glory shrugged and felt Ben stir closer to the surface, "We'll resolve this later." She promised her and snapped her fingers disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"Buffy-" Giles started but he was cut off.

"It's Anne. Buffy's not available. She's not interested in dealing with you, you're holding me up from my destination." Anne told him and started to walk towards the exit but her legs gave out from exhaustion and she was caught by Angel before she fell.

"You need to rest." Angel said as he looked at her.

Using him to steady herself she raised her eyes to look into his and knew he remembered her earlier activities with Angelus. "I can't." she told him "Not until they're dead."

"Going after them like this, it's not a good idea. Even he says so." Angel told her.

"Hello, we're still here and waiting for you to tell us what the hell you did to Cordelia." Xander told them.

"I saved her, you might show a little more gratitude Xander." She spat his name out like it was venom for her to even talk to him.

"You didn't teleport her like you teleported last time." Willow stated.

"Stupid witch, I never teleported before. Teleporting is what Glory did just not to get out. I used a different method to move myself around. It's slower but more stylish. And no that's not exactly what I did with the seer." Anne told her.

"What did you do to Cordelia then…Anne." Giles asked.

"I threw her across great distance. She's in what you would call the dimension Pylea but is actually a planet in our own galaxy. As for how I would know that. Before I became a demon spirit and bonded with Buffy and became one with her I was what you would call an Old One. I cannot remember all that I was and that I have done but a few things I remember. Comparing it with the knowledge absorbed from the Witches magic books and Buffy's knowledge it is a simple conclusion. Now you are delaying me no more. I have things to do." Anne told them.

"Wait, Buffy don't do this. Please." Someone said and Anne turned annoyed at who it was this time to hold her up from her revengence.

Jack looked at his daughter "I know you don't know me and I can say with certainty I don't know much about you but you need to listen to me."

"I need to listen to you?" Anne asked "I don't listen to anyone who is of no interest to me." She told him.

"I'm your father Buffy." Jack told her.

Anne stood there not sure if she heard him right "what?" she asked unsure where Colonel O'Neill had gotten this idea from. He father was Hank Summers.

"This isn't how I planned to tell you this, I don't even know how Joyce planned to tell you this but it's true." Jack told her "I only recently found out before you ask why you never heard from me before or why I didn't mention it before."

"Is this some kind of technique or trick you're attempting to use one me to make me put my guard down." Anne asked.

"It's the truth Buffy. I was there when your mother admitted this to Jack that you were his daughter." Giles told her.

"I told you my name is Anne." Anne said her eyes flashing brightly purple and Giles was thrown backwards and held pinned against the wall as Anne advanced on him. "You who Buffy sees as her father, well you fit the profile. You were going to leave her like Hank did after all. If it hadn't been for Buffy asking you to help her learn more about the slayer and continue her training you would have gone back to England." Anne told him.

"Buffy I-" a further reply was cut off as Giles gasped for air when Anne used more force around his throat to cut off his air supply.

"I will not repeat myself again. My name is Anne. Buffy isn't strong enough to do this." Anne told him before she released him and let him drop to the ground gasping for air.

* * *

Review please. 


	22. Chapter 21 – Damage done

Sorry for the long wait, I became under the weather and then was busy catching up on schoolwork. Anyways here is the nw chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 - Damage done**

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

"Buffy, I know you're still in there somewhere, stop this." Willow pleaded.

"And you, my so-called friend. You never even tried to be there for Buffy after she left town for the summer Angel spent in Hell. And when she returned still wounded and barely on her feet you avoided her like the plague then together with Xander you two yelled at her for being the one who's fault everything is. She acted as if everything was ok after the fight with the zombies but truth was. She kept you out of one of the most important things in her life. Angel. She didn't tell you he'd come back. She couldn't trust you with the information. She couldn't trust any of you to not do something stupid. And when you found out you ambushed her again giving her more reason to keep the Angel and all of you separate.

"The toll it took on her to keep you and Angel as far apart as possible added to the strain already on their relationship. Mostly Buffy puts that blame on herself for not being there more for him, helping him interact with other people showing him the positive effect he could have on the world." Anne said an turned to Angel "You probably thought Buffy was scared of Angelus, of becoming too close to you would release him again. Partly right but my previous actions with him will now have proven there was more to it than that. You were the one who was truly scared tough. Scared of Angelus and him coming out again to hurt her again. That's why you left, those other reasons you mentioned, sex, sunlight, babies, a normal life. Those were just secondary.

"Do you want to know why Buffy was scared of Angelus? Because his actions hurt you and that night you lost your soul, she blames herself. She feels responsible for unleashing Angelus because guess what Xander and co told her she was. Even Whistler laid part of the blame on her, like she could have known what would happen even if they claim they didn't." Anne said knowing she was lashing out at them because she needed to distract herself from the things Jack…no Colonel O'Neill, she forced herself to call him by his official name to avoid personal attachments, couldn't think about what he had told her not too long ago.

"You two who claim to be Buffy's best friends really don't seem to care much about her emotional wellbeing. Instead of helping her with her emotional problems you just push her to available normal guys in order to make yourself feel better because he thought Buffy was. Now let's recap. Scott dumped her, she could care less because she was too busy getting Angel back to full health and be the perfect daughter, slayer, friend. Still it stung to her ego. She wouldn't even have looked that much at him if you hadn't pushed her to him.

"Parker, now that was a good choice Willow, Xander. He got what he wanted and moved on to his next victim. Then Riley, he's a normal human who also turned out to be a demon hunter, of course he can't recognize Buffy is not Buffy when Faith took our body briefly so he slept with her and claimed to have slept with Buffy." Anne laughs humorlessly "She forgives him and then he claims she doesn't need him when she doesn't go crying on him when her mother is in the hospital because of a brain tumor. There is a man who's supposed to know Buffy and yet he doesn't at all. If he knew her he would have understood Buffy doesn't cry in public or likes to show any weaknesses. She'd come to him when she was ready to do so.

"But what did she expect of him. He was only human. Not even our mate. He couldn't understand what it meant to be the slayer. Couldn't deal with Buffy being stronger than him and not needing him protection. So guess what he does to deal with Buffy not turning to him to cry on. He goes to vamp whorehouses and lets himself get bitten to feel needed. And everyone of course blames Buffy, or well at least he and Xander did. You really have been such a great friend Xander." Anne told him sarcastically.

"Stop lashing out at them and deal with me Buffy, Anne." Jack suddenly spoke up and walked to her and grabbed her by her shoulders making her look at him "It seems like they hurt you pretty badly and never realized the damage they did." He pauses briefly "I'm not defending them. I'm on your side Buffy, and you know that on that side what you are planning to do with Colonel Maybourne and the others is wrong." He paused briefly to see if her words were getting through to him "Please, stop hurting everyone around you and most of all yourself and let me help you. I promise you Maybourne and the others responsible will pay for what they did." Jack promised her.

Buffy/Anne saw the sincerity and desperation for him to believe her in his eyes but as Buffy felt control of her body return to her she was still hesitant to believe him. In a carefully pained voice she said "Why should I trust you? You'll just leave me eventually like everyone else does. I won't blame you, who would want to be around someone as damaged and screwed up as me."

Jack, encouraged by her words he was getting through to her as well as the changes to her, her purple eyes had returned to normal green ones despite the pain it caused him to hear her say that about herself said "You're my daughter Buffy. I lost a son once. I don't intent to lose any more children. You're going to be stuck with me so much you'll soon been begging me to leave you alone for a while." He watches her reaction then added "Which of course I still won't do."

Buffy still had doubts, she knew he believed what he was saying. The problem was that she wasn't sure he'd keep believing that _if_ he got to know her better. She was so scared of exposing her heart to someone she felt her world spin around her. As her visions darkened and she felt her legs gave out, she was vaguely aware of two males catching her and yelling her name.

Angel and Jack had caught the slayer as they saw she was about to collapse. They called her name but the slayer remained unconscious.

"I think it's a good thing she's out. She's resting, she allowed herself to rest. Thank you." Angel said looking Buffy's father in the eyes.

"She's my daughter." Jack merely stated.

"Indeed she is O'Neill." Teal'C said.

"Can we stop all the mushy stuff. It's getting on my nerves." Angelus told them.

"Stay out of this." Angel said retaking control. "Sorry, my own demon is being a pain."

"I can put you out of your misery." Xander said showing him his stake.

"You and what army, boy." Angelus laughed.

"Why is he surfacing now?" Jack asked him.

"He feels the need to protect our mate…uhm Buffy now that she's unconscious." Angel explained.

"Buffy Summers is in good hands, demon." Teal'C said.

"Buffy yes, I'm more interested in Anne." Angelus told them.

"As Anne explained to us she is part of Buffy Summers. We cannot harm her without harming the slayer. And that will not happen." Teal'C told him.

"But what about extracting the demon from Buffy?" Willow asked.

"None of you are going to anything until we ask Buffy what she wants. But right now my daughter needs rest, peace and quiet." Jack told them.

Angel scooped her up in his arms "I'll take her to her house. Someone should pick up Charlie at the Magic box. He'll want to see her."

"Teal'C?" Jack asked.

"I will bring him to the house Colonel O'Neill." Teal'C told them.

"Thanks, I don't know exactly what is going on between you people and my daughter and right now I honestly don't care. For now I don't want you around her." Jack told them.

"You can't keep us from seeing Buffy." Xander challenged.

"Watch me Harris. You come near her without mine or Angel's permission and I'll make sure you'll get stranded on some uninhabited planetoid where you'll spent the rest of your life alone." Jack told him.

"I'm not going to ask Deadboy for permission to see Buffy." Xander said not feeling that threatened by the Colonel.

"Then you either ask me or you won't get to see her." Jack told him and he looked at the vampire. Although the thought of his daughter being "mated" with a vampire weirded him out, he knew it wasn't his decision to make. She was 20 after all. And the vampire seemed to generally care for his daughter. From what he heard so far the two of them were very much in love but couldn't be together because of the happiness clause in the curse that gives him a soul. He focused back on his daughter as the two of them walked out of the mansion.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic Box, few hours later,

"What happened here?" Jack O'Neill asked as he and Teal'C stepped into the Magic Box which should have been open by now but a closed sign was on the door.

The fang gang and Scooby gang members minus Buffy, Charlie, Angel and Cordelia but plus SG-1 members Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter looked at the newcomers and then at each other, then started talking all at once.

Jack held up his hand "Stop!" he told them then added "One at the time…Carter?"

"Well sir, Willow was showing me magic and was explaining how according to her the science of it exists." Carter started off.

"It is really interesting, you just have to-" Willow started but was cut off by Jack "Ah! Don't switch into nerd-talk on me now. What happened?" Jack asked.

"I was showing her the sun spell I have been working on." Willow told him.

Anya cut in "Without paying for the ingredients she used."

"You know this is all your fault Anya. You distracted me which released the troll from the stone it was trapped in." Willow argued.

"MY fault! It's suddenly my fault that you can't do any spell right!" Anya spell snapped then added "Maybe we should have Buffy replace you. At least she can get the spells she casts right."

"Oh and Cordelia being trapped in some other dimension suffering God knows what is ok?" Willow asks rhetorically.

"Who says she's suffering ,she might be crowned princess of the dimension for all we know." Anya snapped.

"I thought she was still in our dimension, just on another planet." Jack stated.

"Well that's what Buffy said but who knows how much she's being influences by the demon possessing her. We can't trust the information she gives us blindly." Willow told him.

"We have been researching portals to get to Pylea. I've given a call to a demon we know who is from that dimension." Wesley told him.

"I she evil?" Jack asked.

"Evil? No the Host is a friendly demon. He is agnostic." At Jack's lock Wesley elaborated "it means he can read emotions. He can see your destiny when you sing for him."

"Fascinating." Daniel said intrigued.

"We're hoping the Host will know a way to get into Pylea, rescue Cordelia and get us out again." Giles told him.

"Who will be going after Cordelia?" Jack asked.

"Well Colonel, if it is indeed a planet in our galaxy I would like to see if the Goa'uld have come into contact with them at some point and if so we can find technology or magic to help us defend Earth from the Goa'uld." Daniel explained.

"They might have a stargate buried there Colonel." Carter said.

"Of course, aside from your people Colonel. Gunn, Faith, Angel and myself." Wesley told him.

"I'll have to clear this with Hammond, and Teal'C will accompany you two to keep you out of trouble."

"I'm sorry guys but we do have a troll on the loose here." Xander told them "We need Buffy to-"

"No" O'Neill cut him off. "She's resting and needs some time off from all of this…demony stuff."

"But we need Buffy." Willow told him.

"In case you two forgot her mother died yesterday! Give her some time already." Carter told them while glaring at them. Of course it wasn't the same but she knew what it felt like to lose her mother.

"She…she's right Willow. B-Buffy w-will n-need t-time t-to get herself back together." Tara told her girlfriend.

"She's not stable right now." Xander said bluntly then added "but we have another slayer and an evil vampire on our team."

"Angel is not evil." Willow told him.

"I wasn't talking about Angel, but need I remind you all of what he did to Miss Calender?" Xander asked them.

"Stop brining Jenny into this." Giles warned him.

"I'm sorry Giles, it's just…Angel is a psycho killer and he deserves to die." Xander told them.

"That's not up to you to decide. And it will never be up to you Harris." Gunn told him.

"Tell that to the people he killed." Xander told him.

"That's enough Xander. Angel does good work now. That'what matters. More than that, right now he is what Buffy needs." Giles told him.

"Where are Faith and Spike?" Jack asked.

"They left not long after you two entered. They're probably going after the troll." Anya told him.

* * *

Review please. 


	23. Chapter 22 – Things to do

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 - Things to do**

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic Box,

"Ok, so troll." Jack said then added "We should go after it and make sure it doesn't hurt any people. Where would a troll go to in this town?"

"The Bronze, right. The all-you-can-eat-buffet." Xander told them.

"Close honey. He would go to the Bronze u to drink, but trolls only eat babies." Anya told him.

"Ok, let's mount up and get there before he hurts someone." Gunn said.

"Can't we just sent him back to the stone?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Willow said as she was already gathering ingredients for the spell "I just need all the ingredients and say the right words for the spell."

"Are you sure you can manage the second?" Anya asked receiving a gale from Willow in response.

"If the spell fails can't you sent him somewhere else, like a place trolls are regularly." Daniel asked.

"We could sent him to the land of the trolls." Anya suggested.

"The land of the trolls?" Carter asked.

"Yes, it's a dimension that's home to the trolls." Anya told her.

"Ok, so how would we do that?" Daniel asked.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

Buffy awoke with a start, sitting up eyes open she looked around to where she was, home, her room.

"Buffy?" Charlie called standing up from the chair he'd been sitting on and walking over to her.

Buffy looked at him and as she noticed his worry red puffy eyes everything came back to her. "Mom." She let out in a whisper.

Charlie broke down hugging his sister who just hugged him back trying to control her emotions and comfort her brother.

It took about an hour of almost constant sobbing for Charlie to relax enough to fall asleep, it was a shallow and fitful slumber. Buffy watched him sleep envying him for the ability to rest. But she couldn't do that. She had wasted enough time. She had things to do, mom's funeral, slaying vampires, dealing with a new dad, Glory, Angel, Faith, Spike and of course what happened to Cordelia. She had to deal with them all.

She was still tired but knew she had to take care of these things. Everyone would be counting on her, like they always did. Besides who else would take care of things? Faith, who was a fugitive. Maybe she should talk to Jack about that. She'd have to make a list of all things she had to do.

Pushing her still tired body to move she got up from the bed and quietly left the room she moved down the stairs intent on finding pen and paper to make a list. She let out a tired sigh as she sensed a familiar vampiric presence in the living room.

Buffy steeled herself and in the back of her mind felt Anne stir slightly. _"Buffy?"_ Anne asked.

'I'm ok.' Buffy thought and entered the living room.

"Buffy…you're awake." Angel said as he walked over to her. Buffy looked at him, her face emotionless.

"I'm fine now Angel, thanks for helping out." Buffy told him.

"Buffy…" Angel started as he looked at her intensely.

"I said I'm fine Angel. If you want to worry about someone worry about Charlie." Buffy told him.

"I can't worry about both of you?" Angel asked.

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself." Buffy told him.

"I'm worried about you Buffy." Angel told her.

"You don't need to be. Now if you want to be helpful you should go to Pylea and save Cordelia." Buffy told him then walked over to the table seeing pen and paper there. "I have too much to do to help her, so you should probably have your team on it."

"Buffy stop." Angel commanded softly.

Buffy stopped writing and looked up at him "If this is about what I- Anne did to you and Angelus I'm sorry Angel but I don't know how o reverse it."

"That's not it. I'm worried about you. Your mother just died." Angel told her.

Anger flashed briefly through Buffy's eyes before her emotionless face appeared again. "I know Angel. I was there. I went on a rampage, I'm better now. And I also got a lot to do, o if you don't mind." Buffy continued to write things he had to do on the paper thought she could barely concentrate with his gaze on her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I said I'm fine." Buffy told him after she stared at her paper unable to concentrate for a full minute.

"You don't look fine to me, or Jack." Angel told her.

"Jack, hardly knows me. And so do you, you don't know me anymore Angel. You left and I grew up. Stop trying to treat me like some God damn fragile teenager. I'm not like that anymore. I grew up, I learned to live without you. So thanks for your help earlier but I got it from here." Buffy told him.

Angel tried not to let it show how much her words just cut into his undead heart and instead he tried again "You may have grown up Buffy but you're hurting right now, let me help you."

"I don't need you to help me anymore Angel. Isn't that what you wanted when you left me? You got what you wanted, now if you don't mind I've for things to do." Buffy told him.

"Damn it Buffy, you didn't seem to not need me when you pushed my soul down and fucked my demon!" Angel yelled at her.

Buffy glared at him anger in her eyes covering her own pain, shame and remorse "That wasn't me. That was Anne. And yes she's part of me but I hate that part, it disgusts me that tat part is me and it wants your demon. However it stops beyond that. Anne may be Angelus's mate but I'm sure as Hell not yours." With that she stood up with the pen and paper and moved herself towards the kitchen to get away from him.

Angel let out a low growl and he heard Angelus laugh at him from deep inside him. Instead of leaving it at that he stalked after her intercepted Buffy near the doorway to the kitchen turned her around and crushed her to him kissing her fiercely.

Buffy couldn't help but respond. After about 15 seconds she realized she and Angel were making out heavily. Her rational mind kicked back in and she pushed him off her against the wall.

"I know you felt that Buffy. Don't try to deny it." Angel told her.

"Fine, there is still something between us. What good could possibly come out of it Angel. Think. You are a vampire. I am a slayer. You have your life in L.A. and I in Sunnydale. It's not going to work between us. It's not meant to. I learned that the hard way.

"If we were meant to be the Powers wouldn't have allowed you to lose your soul. They wouldn't have forced me to sent you to Hell to save the world. And besides all that Angel, I'm not sure I can trust you again. With my life sure, but my heart? I don't know. And right now I don't care. My mother, my FORTY YEAR old mother died. She was killed by humans. People I fight for. All I care about in this world right now is Charlie.

"He's all I got left. Sure there is this Jack who suddenly shows up claiming to be my father but I don't know if he'll stick around or if I even want him to. My life is dangerous, him being near me puts him in danger. I'm the slayer, I'll always be the slayer. Nothing can change that. Not even you Angel. Now I've got to plan my mother funeral so just do what you do best. Leave me." Buffy told him holding his eyes with hers for a few seconds before he replied.

"I love you Buffy. You have to know that." Angel told her.

"It's hard sometimes Angel." Buffy admitted "You say you love me yet you never fight for me, for us. You could have found some way to bind your soul There are spells for everything, stealing souls, cursing souls, there are bound to be some about binding souls. If you loved me as much as you said you do, you would have found a way. Instead you sacrifice me over and over again for the world and what's best for me." Buffy told him and then let out a deep breath.

She looked from the kitchen back at him "I don't know if what you did was right Angel, I honestly don't. I'm not one to judge when I've made my own share of mistakes. I'm just saying it hurt that whenever I had a problem I came to you, but you can't respect me enough to do the same when you or we have one. Instead you think leaving is the answer."

Angel saw the pain she tried to hide from him as she spoke words that made him wish he could change. He had to make her see somehow, make her understand "You're right, I never did come to you with my problems. I'm supposed to deal with them myself. I'm the man Buffy, or I'm supposed to be. I was raised a long time ago and in that time it was normal that man solve the problems not add to them."

"Well welcome to a 20th century relationships Angel. Here people in relationships deal with problems together. You've been around longer then I have, you should know things have changed from women being mindless drones who only take care of the house and the children while the man works and provides. You've been with how many women? You should know that, so that's not an excuse. Try again." Buffy told him.

"I may have been with a lot of women Buffy but I've only ever loved one, and she's standing right in front of me." Angel told her a bit angry she dismissed his reasons so easily.

"Oh please Angel. That line may have worked on me when I was a teenager but I'm an adult now. You can't tell me in all the time you've been with Darla" she noticed he flinched at the name "you've never picked up how relationships work. You were with her what? 150 years? Give or take a few years."

"I never loved Darla." Angel told her.

"Really, is that why you had such a hard time killing her a second time?" Buffy asked.

"How did you…?" Angel asked.

"I was chained up in a basement with Drusilla. You know the vampire that turned her the second time, right in front of you as she told me oh so gleefully." Buffy told her.

"You don't understand Buffy, She was brought back human. She was good, she was ready to die when Dru…" Angel told her.

"Well, have a good cry and then go kill her. You friends would help you through the emotional stuff. They might not understand but they'll be there for you. How do you think I got through you going evil? Do you honestly think I wouldn't? Do you honestly think I would have been able to go through you being evil if it hadn't been for Willow, Giles and God even Xander? I know you wouldn't have called me because it's too painful but Angel, these were your friends and you abandoned them, cut them off like you always cut everyone off when things get tough. Even me. You could never let me help you, instead you hid behind me. You let me talk about my stupid little problems while you hid that you have a problem and needed me. You couldn't let me in Angel and that hurts, more then you'll ever know." Buffy told him.

"They're my problems Buffy! I have to deal with them myself! I've hurt too many people to deserve someone to help me with them. I can't expect someone too. I don't deserve some one too." Angel told her tears glistering in his eyes.

"Angelus doesn't deserve it Angel. You do." Buffy said stepping closer to him and taking his larger hands in hers. "You may share part of the responsibility for Angelus being who he is because he's a dark part of you but you are not to blame for it. Everyone has a darkness inside them. Haven't I shown you mine last night? They hide it well, but because of the demon inside you, you experienced those urges unchecked by a normal conscience. It's not your fault you lost your conscience. If you want to blame anyone for losing your soul a second time you should blame me. After all I am the one who pushed you into making love to me. You didn't want to but I…" Buffy trailed off.

Angel looked at her surprised "Is that what you think? That I didn't want to?" Angel asked her.

"I don't think I think, I know. You said that we shouldn't, but I pushed. It's my fault, even Whistler, the powers lapdog said so." Buffy told him.

"Whistler doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." Angel told her and she looked up at him surprised. "I wanted you Buffy. I just thought maybe we should wait until you were really ready…I didn't dare to think or hope you were ready at that time. That night, it meant a lot to me, despite what happened after." Angel told her.

Buffy felt her body arouse itself from his words and felt herself ache for his touch, part of herself scolded herself for giving into him so easily. Had she not said only moments ago that they shouldn't be together…but they could now, since the curse was no longer an issue.

Angel looked at her his love for her shining through his soulful brown eyes "I don't know what I have done to deserve you Buffy Summers."

Buffy placed a hand on his cheek "That's easy Angel. You loved me, made me feel safe, listened to me, you were there for me. For all that and more, I fell in love with you."

Angel closed the reaming space between them and kissed her softly and passionately.

When they broke the kiss Buffy added "Plus it helps that you're seriously hot and an amazing kisser." Which caused the vampire to form a cocky self satisfied grin before he picked her up and kissed her again as they moved towards the kitchen.

* * *

Yeah I know, mostly drama, next chaper more action, promise. Pleasse don't forget to review, though. 


	24. Chapter 23 – The body

Sorry for the long wait, been busy. Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 - The body**

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers hours, basement,

Buffy's eyes shot open again and she felt her head rest on something…or someone. She sat herself up and looked at Angel's sleeping form. She looked at his peaceful sleeping face and a smile formed on her face. She felt a tug from her waist and realized his arm was still around her naked form.

Buffy carefully disentangled his arm around her waist and stood up looking around for her clothing. As much as she wanted to stay here with him, she had things to do, people who were counting on her and a little brother to take care of.

Finally fully clothed once more she looked at the vampire once again, she saw his unnecessary habit of breathing as he still slept. 'he really does still sleep like the dead…well it's better than his sleep still being plagued by nightmares.' She thought to herself.

She entered the kitchen and found it looked trashed. 'God, we really tore the place up.' She thought to herself… 'I wonder if we woke Charlie up.' With that thought she made her way up the stairs.

After checking on Charlie, who had still been sleeping she had gone to the bathroom to take a shower. Not long after she was back in the kitchen and finished her list. She also left a note for Angel or Charlie telling them she'd gone to take care of stuff and that she'd be back in about two hours.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Sunnydale hospital,

Buffy walked in and calmly headed towards the reception desk. She was surprised to see Jack there arguing with a doctor.

"Jack?" she asked causing the man to stop midsentence and glance her way.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he headed over to her.

"Funeral arrangements." Buffy told him then asked "you?"

"Uhm, business." Jack told her cryptically.

"God, I have family who can be cryptic and vague. You are absolutely sure I am your daughter, right?" Buffy asked him.

Jack gave her a small smile before nodded "I'm sure." He paused before he asked "Are you sure you're up to this? If you want to I can-"

Buffy cut him off saying "It's fine. I…I have to…this is something I have to do." She told him.

Jack nodded "Ok."

Buffy saw the doctor had left them alone and asked "So what business?" she asked him.

Jack glanced around before saying "Uhm, troll. I believe. Rosenberg released him while in an argument with Jenkins and apparently they eat babies so…"

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I could have-" Buffy started but Jack cut her off.

"We've got it under control. Faith and Spike are on it." Jack told her.

"Two killers, that makes me feel so much better." Buffy mumbles.

Jack heard and added "I've called my superior and asked him to help us with the authorities being after Faith. General Hammond mentioned Faith maybe joining us at SGC to help with the fight against the Goa'uld."

Buffy's looked at him surprised for a moment before her face melted back into its neutral expression."Oh." was all she said then added "I should take care of this. I have a lot to do." With that said she turned and walked towards the reception desk and headed over there.

Jack looked confused for a moment before he followed her.

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. I'm here about my mother. Joyce Summers, she died and I need to transport the body to the Funeral home." Buffy told the nurse at the receptions desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. Let me check." The nurse replied.

"Buffy? Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked coming up behind her.

"I'm fine." Buffy replied.

"Oh this is strange…" the nurse said causing both Jack's and Buffy's attention to shift towards her.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Your mother's body has been taken possession of by the military." The nurse told them.

Buffy's eyes flashed purple briefly before they returned to normal. In an calm and commanding tone she said "Unpossess it."

"I'll take care of it Buffy." Jack said to her.

"Like you took care of Maybourne." Buffy snapped angrily then seemed to calm down and looked intensely at the nurse in front of her "you will show us to the body and allow us to take care of it." She commanded.

"I will show you to the body and allow you to take it." The nurse repeated.

"Very Jedi-isk." Jack whispered to her then added "are you sure you should be using magic?"

Buffy didn't reply just followed the nurse as the nurse ordered someone else to cover the desk.

"You know you don't have to steal your mother's body. There is another way to this." Jack told her.

Buffy glanced briefly at him before she focused her attention back on the nurse so she would not break her hold on her.

"Buffy?!" Jack called and she glanced at him.

"I allowed you to deal with Maybourne. But I have to do this myself. She's my mother. I'm the one who will take care of it." She told him before continuing to follow the nurse.

Jack stood there for two whole seconds before seconds before he headed after her again "Damn it Summers don't do this. Let me help you."

"That's nice of you to offer Jack but I can handle it." Buffy told him and continued then stopped as 6 man in military outfits rolled a stretcher with a white sheet covering something, or in this case someone.

Buffy's body started to shake as her eyes flashed from green to purple to green to purple, as Buffy struggled to remain in control of herself over Anne who was raging inside her along with her emotions. "Get them away from my mother before I…" Buffy managed to get out between gnawing teeth. The nurse looked confused and was about to ask what was going on before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Jack immediately took action and quickly walked towards the military men."Harry" Jack calls loudly as he noticed some of them men aiming their guns at him.

"Colonel O'Neill." Maybourne said as he spotted the man then added "What brings you here."

"You know me Harry, wherever you cause trouble I'm there to try and stop you." Jack paused then added "the woman you killed. That's her right? Joyce Summers."

"Colonel O'Neill, you should stay out of this and let me take care of it." Maybourne told him.

"I really should. But you see, the woman you shot Harry. The snake was out of her when you did. You shot an innocent woman and caused her two children a lot of pain in the process." Jack told him.

"Ok, Colonel. I'll bite. If the…snake had left this woman where did it go?" Maybourne asked.

"It's dead. After Joyce it jumped into someone else. After it was safely removed from that person she was not too happy with being controlled by it and took a sake and staked it repeatedly." Jack told him.

"Uhu, right. You can do better that that Colonel O'Neill." Harry maybourne told him.

"You recall a project called Initiative?" Jack asked him then continued "There is a reference to the slayer there. The woman you killed Harry, that's the slayers mother." Jack noticed Harry going slightly pale but trying to hide it. "I see you remember the slayer. Took out a fully trained experience military unit in what was it…ah yes 28 seconds. And that was after they failed to catch her for about 40 minutes while she was wearing a white coat."

The building started to shake slightly and Jack winced "And she recently gained a lot of power. It's a really bad idea to be here trying to take her mother's dead body away from her like you took her mother's life away from her and her brother." Jack told him.

Harry and his unit glanced at the young tiny blond woman standing not too far away from them. Maybourne noticed her eyes still flashing from normal green to purple every now and then. He turned back to Jack "I wasn't informed it was the slayers mother who was carrying the…snake."

"Who informed you a soft and yet very commanding voice asked and Harry Maybourne swallowed before he looked at the tiny blond woman whose green eyes seemed to carry a tint of purple within them.

"Listen slayer, I can't-" his next words were cut off as her hand grabbed his throat and he found he was trying to pry his hand off his throat with both his hands and failing.

"Put the Colonel down now!" a brave soldier ordered the slayer.

Buffy glared at him his eyes flashing briefly full purple before he crumbled to the floor unconscious. "Don't interrupt, it's rude." She told his sleeping form. She turned her head back towards the Colonel "Who!?" she ordered him to reveal."

"W-Wolfram a-and H-Heart" Colonel Maybourne struggled to get out and he was rewarded as she released him.

"They're the evil law firm Angel usually deals with." Buffy told Jack then as if nothing happed she simply took the stretcher and wheeled it towards the unconscious nurse. "Awaken." She whispered then helped the nurse up.

"You ok? You fainted." Buffy told her.

"I'm fine, thanks. Oh is that your…" the nurse asked and Buffy merely nodded.

"The military men over there told me there was a mistake made and they don't need her body." Buffy told her.

"Oh, ok then." The nurse said and glanced over to the military men who remained frozen there. "I'll arrange for the transfer to the funeral home. If you could just come with me to sign a few papers.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale,

Not long after Buffy had signed the papers she and Jack left the hospital, Jack wanted to drive her home but Buffy had managed to persuade him to drive her to the magic box instead. Buffy took out a list and crossed the top off then glanced at it. The next item was get an update from Giles and the gang on the troll, newly rising vamps that night, Glory and she had to fix their friendship. Then she had to go back home and pick up Charlie for casket picking. And she had to call her mother's friends and relatives, get Charlie dinner, clean the house, patrol, check on funeral plans, then she would have to make a new list for the next day. Tucking the list away Buffy saw they were almost at the Magic Box.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic Box,

Jack drove up just as Buffy slightly better hearing picked up crashes from inside. "Stay here." She told Jack as she jumped out and ran inside to see Faith struggle with the Troll. Buffy immediately jumped into action and kicked the troll hard in the side making it fly against the counter into the register which fell but was caught by Xander.

Faith then sprang at the troll started punching it repeating Buffy spotted a hammer lying on the ground and said "Faith catch" she threw the hammer to her and Faith caught it and with one hard swing knocked the troll on the head unconscious.

Buffy walked over to Faith just as Jack came in gun drawn. Buffy offered the other slayer a hand and Faith accepted. Buffy pulled her to her knees and Faith felt something flow into her it made her dizzy and she quickly let go of Buffy's hand as she stood firm on her own two feet.

Buffy looked at her strangely for a few seconds before saying "Nice work Faith."

Faith shrugged as she still studied Buffy, she felt stronger now somehow. "So you ok B.?" Faith asked her.

"I'm fine." Buffy said with a smile "Sorry about the whole going crazy there thing." She glanced at her gang "You know what she said wasn't true right?" she asked.

"Well we figured it was kinda like with Angel and Angelus." Willow told her before walking closer to her and hugging her.

"Oh looks like I'm just in time." Someone new said and SG-1 and the scoobs tensed "relax, I'm not here to hurt you." The green demon told them.

"Everyone this is the host." Wesley introduced.

* * *

Ok so next chapter will be cover funeral stuff and going to Pylea. Then we're back to Glory stuff and of course some nice surprises along the way. 

Don't forget to review, it's what keeps me going.


	25. Chapter 24 – Arrival of the Host

Sorry for the long long long wait but here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 - Arrival of the Host**

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

Charlie awoke with a groan and reluctantly opened his eyes, this wasn't his room. Was the first thing that crossed his mind. As the sleep started to fade from his brain he recognized the room of his sister and how he had ended up here. Stretching his limps he got out of the bed and moved himself out the door.

A quick examination of the house revealed a note in the kitchen by his sister telling him or Angel that Buffy had gone to take care of stuff and that she'd be back in a couple of hours.

Charlie looked around the kitchen. He noticed a lot of things were just lain on the counter that didn't belong there. Before he could think of why Buffy would put those things on the counter the door from the basement opened and Charlie watched a half asleep vampire with a soul enter the kitchen, his hair a mess and he suddenly took a few steps away from the counter having a idea of what had happened there. "Tell me you two didn't…" Charlie stared but couldn't form the words.

Angel looked at him as if he only now noticed the teenager, not quite knowing how to respond he asked "Where is Buffy?"

"She left a note saying she had to take care of a few things and would be back in a couple of hours." Charlie answered him and the vampire cursed softly "What? And how come you're not evil…you're not right?"

"I'm not evil. Buffy changed the curse before-" Angel informed him.

"Please, I'm really trying not to think about what the two of you did while I was sleeping innocently upstairs." Charlie told him.

Angel was glad he was a vampire and couldn't blush anymore as he looked at quickly tidied up kitchen where most things she had fallen to the floor were still lying on the counter. "Did the note say where she went?" he asked instead.

"Probably at the magic box getting the gang to update her. The sun is up so you can't go after her. Why don't make yourself useful and clean up the mess you and my sister caused while I take a shower." Charlie told him and was almost out of the kitchen when he paused and turned "Angel, you vampires, you obviously sleep, right?" The vampire nodded slightly not sure where this was going. "I know I could never take you in a fight, so if you hurt my sister again I will make sure you wake up on fire."

"If I hurt Buffy again I'll let you." Angel replied unfazed as he looked sincerely at the teenager.

Charlie looked at him and replied "consider yourself on probation." With that said he turned and left the kitchen.

Angel let out a sigh and looked around the kitchen. _"Like the little brat could ever sneak up on me."_ Angel heard Angelus tell him. 'Shut up' Angel told him.

_"Like I'm going to listen to you __soulboy__. You had your toss with the slayer in the sack now it's mine turn to have another go with the slayers dark side. I think I'll tie her up this time."_ Angelus told him and Angel felt his body arouse at the image despite his being in control of his body at the time.

Forcing the imaged away Angel regained his focus 'That's not what Buffy needs right now Angelus. Her mother just died. She needs love and comfort.' He lectured his demon.

_"Blah blah __blah__. That's where you're here for. You talk her down and I will make her beg for more."_ Angelus told him.

'As I recall from our memories it was you/me/us begging here for more as well as me/you/us telling her not to stop her actions.' Angel told him.

_"Details, details."_ Angelus shrugged away. _"Just hurry up and bury the mother so we can get to it again."_

Angel shook his head trying to shrug the demon's words just off him. 'If you care about her at all Angelus you really should not just use her, but actually help her and be there for her other then in a sexual nature.'

_"Why, that's what I got you for."_ Angelus told him.

'Well I might not help you out and there you'll have to deal with a angry and upset slayer by yourself.' Angel told him and was answered with blissful silence and smiled at the newfound way to actually shut Angelus up. Threaten to deal him with their emotional mate.

_"If you dare make fun of me I will turn all the slayers so-called friends and then make you deal with the result."_ Angelus threatened.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Magic Box,

"My name's Krevlorneswath, but you can call me Lorne." The host told them.

"So you're the demon from Pylea?" Buffy asked him.

"That I am sweetcakes. And you must be Angel's girl. The slayer." Lorne said studying her with interest.

"One of the Chosen Two, as Faith likes to call it." Buffy told him. "Name's Buffy, That's Faith, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, Spike, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'C and I guess you know Wesley…"Buffy trailed off as she looked closer at her former watcher for the first time since she fired the Council about two years ago. "huh, you don't look so stuffy and British anymore Wesley." She complimented him. Then she looked at the black guy standing not far from him "Do I know you?" she asked as he looked vaguely familiar.

"Charles Gunn. So you're Angel's girl." He said to her "Can't say I was expecting you to be the same girl who saved my group from a demon, tough you were going by Anne than." Gunn told her.

"Oh." Buffy said recalling the vague memory of her time in L.A. after she had killed Angel and sent him to Hell. After she had saved Lily/Chanterelle/Sister Sunshine/Anne she was on her way to the bus station when she had heard fighting noises. After checking it out she had found a group of humans trying to fight a demon. It was big and grey. It had one horn at the back of its head and was in no way nice to look at. She had first tried to just hit him head on but the demon was tough and she was still a bit out of shape. One of the teenagers who had been fighting the demon got up and stabbed a knife in the demons back while she fought and distracted the demon. De demon howled, she had found her opening and shoved Mr. Pointy into its heart. The demon had stumbled back and she withdrew Mr. Pointy out of him before the demon combusted into flamed and then its ashes blew into the wind, luckily away from Buffy. "Everyone ok?" she had asked to which one of them said "Who are you?" She had answered "Just a girl, but you can call me Anne." She replied and then left.

"Right that demon." Buffy told him "Looks like you turned out all right if you're doing good in L.A. with Angel now."

_"Huh, does he know that he's up against a God this time. It's good he's going to __Pylea__, he's way out of his league. Too bad we can't sent __Xander__ with him, can we?" _Anne asked her.

Buffy chose not to respond and focus back on Lorne "So you got any idea on how to get to your dimension?" she asked.

_"He should since he got to ours."_ Anne told her.

'And if you would just give me the knowledge we shouldn't need him at all.' Buffy told her.

_"__And I told you it's not me holding the information back. It's your fear of once there is knowledge on how to get there Angel/Angelus will leave us again."_ Anne told her then added _"Huh, the demon thinks he can get a read on us." Anne chuckled._

Buffy snatched a quick look at the demon then looked to Giles remembering her training with him about blocking demons that could read her. She imagined a wall and shoved her feelings and thoughts behind them shutting the demon out. She looked back at the demon who now looked confused. Other than him only Giles seemed to have noticed something had been up.

"Well I need to get going if there wasn't anything new on Glory?" Buffy asked Giles who shook his head. "Good then, Will you got the list of newly to rise vamps tonight?" Buffy asked and Willow handed her the list. Buffy took out her list crossed off update and looked at the next item. "Ok, I'll tell Angel that you're here Lorne. He'll probably be by once the sun has set, or you can come to him, I'll have him call here. I need to go home now. Faith patrol after if you're free?" Buffy asked.

"Sure B. but are you sure Angel won't want to go with you?" the other slayer asked her.

"He's watching Charlie with Spike." Buffy told her.

"Hey, I am not watching the brat." Spike told the slayers and was met with Buffy's deadly glare to which he let out a "fine, but you better have blood in your fridge." He told her.

Buffy ignored him and walked out.

"Interesting girl." Lorne said as he continued to study her.

"You got something off her?" Wesley asked.

"A lot of pain, then suddenly nothing. It was like she knew I was reading her feelings and did something to block me from them." Lorne told him.

"Well of course she's in a lot of pain, her mother just died." Xander told the demon.

"But she's Buffy. She'll deal with the pain in her own time." Willow added to him.

"I'm afraid she's not dealing with it at all." Giles broke in.

"She's just pushing past it because she feels like she has to. She's the slayer Giles, as much as we all try and treat her like she's Buffy too. She's also the slayer and Buffy knows that that has to come first." Xander told him.

"Yes and such a stand is what has caused Buffy to run away from her duty, her calling, her mother and brother, her friends, before. She needs to grieve Xander. If she continuous like this I will have no doubt she will get herself killed." Giles told him.

"But, we're here to help her." Willow told him.

"Yes we are. But the question is now, will she let us." Giles stated.

"Why wouldn't she?" Faith asked him.

"Buffy doesn't like to show weakness to anybody. She needs to be strong because she's the slayer and people depend on her. Even if she's in such a state that it is killing her like she's now. She will think of others first and herself later. Right now all she cares about is keeping Charlie safe. There is only one person she ever let in enough to help her carry her burden and let take care of her. And he's going to be leaving soon. I just hope he has been able to get her to start to grieve and that she will let us help her when the times comes he has to go to Pylea." Giles told them.

"So what can we do?" Willow asked.

"Nothing much, we just have to let her know we're there for her when she needs us and otherwise just support her. She has to come to us first." O'Neill told them then added "What did the general say Carter?"

"General Hammond told us that we were free to go with you. The president apparently hold you all and especially Buffy in a high regard." Carter told them. Then added "The general reacted quite amusingly when I told him Buffy was the Colonel's daughter. He's given us the go ahead to tag along with Angel's team. I assume you'll be staying here sir?"

"My daughter needs me. You'll be fine in command Carter." Jack told her.

"Thank you sir." Carter replied.

"Just watch your neck around dead boy…and don't let Faith play with knives. She tends to stab people with them." Xander told her.

Faith shot Xander a glare then let out a sigh and hung her head a bit feeling the guilt fresh in her mind once more.

"Xander!"Anya told him "Don't make the psycho slayer mad."

"We're also supposed to keep an eye on Faith Colonel. She broke out of prison where she was in for multiple murders." Carter whispered to the Colonel.

"Everyone screws up every now and then Carter. She may be a slayer, chosen to protect, but she also just a kid. And you just have to see her eyes to know she wants to make amends for her past deeds." Jack told her.

Faith looked at him feeling an old jealousy stirring within her. Once again Buffy had the friends, the father who looked like he was already taken with her and a brother oh and a whole of a lot of power more than she. And who did she had…Faith scolded herself. She had Buffy. Angel. And sins in her past she had to make up for. Being jealous of Buffy wasn't going to accomplish anything but pulling her back into the darkness she had only just managed to crawl out of alive.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house,

"Charlie" Buffy called as she entered the front door, two bags of groceries in each hand as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hi" Buffy said finding her unqualified vampire lover in the kitchen. She dumped the grocery bags on the counter.

"Hi" Angel replied gazing at her briefly before he began to help her with putting the groceries away.

"I didn't think you'd be awake." Buffy told him then continued before he could say anything "Your demon friend showed up, the one from Pylea, Lorne I think he name was. You should probably call the shop to either get him here or where to meet him later."

"Buffy" her brother's voice stopped Angel from saying whatever he was about to say and Buffy turned to her brother.

"Hey, sorry I ran off after you fell asleep but there were some things I needed to take care of. I need you to get ready to look for a casket for mom." She told him bluntly.

The color drained from Charlie's face and Buffy felt her own pain along with pain she felt for her brother begin to surface and break through her control. Taking a breath she re-gathered herself and looked back at Charlie. Taking a step closed she enveloped him in a hug "I know it hurts Charlie and I'm sorry I couldn't save her and I left you alone after it happened." She pulled back a bit and let on hand go through his short spiky blond hair. "But I'm here now. And together we'll get through this."

Charlie clenched his arms around his sister, holding her tightly pressed towards him and inhaling her scent. It seemed as though her strength flowed him to him and he pulled back and wiped the tears from his cheeks and got a hold of his emotions. "Ok, I'm ready." He told her.

"OK, grab your jacket while I talk to Angel real quick, ok?" she asked.

"You mean smooch with him some more." Charlie told her with a slight grin before he dashed out of the room before Buffy could gather herself enough to react.

"Just wait until you get your first girlfriend Charlie!" she yelled after him. A weak comeback, she knew but it was all she had right now on her tired brain. She turned back to Angel and held up her hand before he could say anything. "Before you say anything I have to apologize for some of the things I said this morning. You don't always shut me out. And it's not like I haven't done the same ever since you came back from hell. Except for the times I almost lost you I hadn't been letting myself open to you completely. And It's not like I didn't want you to take care of my problems, it's one of the reason I love you so much Angel But what we had before Angelus. It isn't something we can get back. I know that. We've both changed to much and too much has happened. I can tell you're a lot different then you used to be. You have friends like Cordelia and Wesley to drag you out of your shell and live your life. As much as I am happy you are doing well in L.A. I'm also angry, jealous and hurt by it. Angry because you left me and obviously found a better life for yourself, no let me finish." She said as she noticed he was about to protest "jealous because Cordy and Wes and I guess Gunn too now were helping you so much in so little time and I feel like I should have done more in the time you were there with me. I feel like I missed out on a lot of important stuff in your life and that hurts me. Like I said in Sunnydale Angel, I'm always going to be your girl or woman now I guess. And maybe, after all of this if you want to we can try to find a way to make us work." Buffy finished and looked expectedly at Angel.

"Is it's my turn now?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded "Are you planning on dying?" Angel asked her bluntly.

The question hit her out of nowhere and she stammered a bit over her words "Wh-what?" she managed to ask him.

"Are you planning on dying?" Angel asked her again.

"Where did you get that from the speech I just gave you?" Buffy asked him.

"Just answer the question Buffy." Angel told her.

"I'm the slayer, death is my gift." She then told him bluntly in return.

Angel or was it Angelus suddenly pulled her to him roughly "death is not a gift." He told her angrily.

"It's what the vision I had showed me and the shadow men told me. Death is my gift Angel. I'm not entirely sure what it means yet. And no I don't plan on dying or committing suicide. But you have to remember that I'm a slayer. My world is surrounded by death. Hell your body is dead. You could be my gift for all I know. All I know is something is…Glory is strong. Even with all this new power I got I barely hurt her when we were fighting. But however powerful she may be she's not going to get my brother. He's all the family I have left aside from Jack. But I'm not sure how I feel about him yet. He's nice but I've always though Hank was my dad, then when he bailed I thought that Giles was…" Buffy trailed off for a few seconds then quickly continued "Anyways, I'm not planning on dying yet. Especially since I've got me a handsome vampire who I just adore." She smirked and he grinned leaning in for a kiss.

"Buffy, stop smooching the dead guy already!" Charlie's voice yelled from the living room.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips "I'll see you later, don't forget to call Lorne."

* * *

A bit fluffy at the ewnd but I felt like it. Anyways I dunno when the chapter will be out but I hope I can get to it soon.

Review please.


	26. Chapter 25 – One day before the funeral

Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the long wait. here is the new chapter.

**Chapter 25 - One day before the funeral**

Earth, Sunnydale, Funeral home,

Buffy walks into a darkened room, Charlie follows her quietly. Buffy looks around to see shiny coffins all around the room. Buffy continuous to walk between the coffins stopping at each one to look at it more closely. Buffy lifts the lid of a brown shiny coffin and looks at the empty interior.

"Buffy, you're here." Sam said as she walks in with the funeral home director. Buffy drops the lid of the coffin and folds her arms.

"No offense Captain Carter, but why are you here?" Buffy asked her.

"The Colonel didn't ask me to, I just wanted to be there for you should you want some help." Sam replied calmly.

"What you know how to bury a mom?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"I do actually. My mom died when I was 12." Sam said.

"Sorry."Buffy told her then turned her attention to the funeral home director "This one."

Charlie walks over and stares at the coffin.  
"It's a fine choice. It speaks of your deep feeling for the deceased." The Funeral home director told her.

Buffy, Sam and the funeral home director turn to leave but Charlie remains. Buffy and the others stop and turn to look at Charlie.

"You don't like it?" Buffy asked him.

Charlie is still looking at the coffin "No, it's not that. It's just…what if Mom…what if she'd like something else better?"

"Charlie…" Buffy started to say.

"I mean, how do we know for sure? She's the one who has to be in it forever." Charlie asks her.

"Charlie, maybe it wasn't such a good idea you coming along." Buffy said.

Charlie turns to look at her "It's fine. It's just…

"I'm serious. Y-you shouldn't have to deal with this stuff." Buffy tells him.

"Charlie, you should know that you and Buffy have part of Joyce inside of you, she lives on inside of you. If you both like the coffin Joyce would have too." Sam tells him.

Buffy watches the interaction between Sam and Charlie wondering not for the first time if she was the right person to take care of her brother. If she was not being selfish in not wanting to lose him too. Shaking the thought of Buffy reminded herself that Glory would find Charlie no 

matter where he was, it was only a matter of time, and she was the only chance her brother had of stopping her and protecting him.

"If you'd like a few more minutes to decide-" The funeral home director started to say but Buffy cut him off.

"No. I, it's done, it's fine." Buffy says and turns to Charlie "Okay?" she asks and Charlie nods. "Okay." Buffy says and turns and walks out with the others following. Charlie remains staring at the coffin.

ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS SG SG-1 BTVS ATVS

Earth, Sunnydale, Summers house, dining room

Charlie is standing by a side table, looking at the card in a flower arrangement.

"I checked prices at different florists, and the funeral home seems to be fairly competitive." Giles tells Buffy.

Charlie turns and looks at the others at the table which was laid out with food. Xander sits at left eating. Giles, Jack and Buffy sit side-by-side at the end of the table, looking at paperwork.

Sam had gone back to the Magic Box where most of the others including Angel were working on getting to Pylea.

"Let's just go with that, it's easier." Buffy tells Giles and Jack.

"What color flowers?" Charlie asks them.

Willow enters with a pitcher of water, pours a glass, and sits opposite Xander. 

"Uh, white." Buffy says and looks at Giles then Jack "They're nice."

"Yeah." Both men reply.

"Uh, what about an announcement? People are gonna be expecting a wake after the burial unless we say something." Buffy asks Jack and Giles.

"Um, well, we could put a, a line in the program expressing your mother's preference not to have one." Giles suggests.

"There's no wake?" Willow asks.

"Mom didn't like them. She said that potlucks are depressing enough as it is." Buffy tells her.

"She said that? When?" Charlie asks.

"Uh, right before she went in for the operation. We had a talk about what she wanted…in case…" Buffy replies but trails off looking down.

"She never said anything to me." Charlie tells her.

"I'm sure she just didn't wanna upset you. Now you better get to work on that dinner. You barely touched it." Xander told him.

"You really should eat something." Buffy tells him.

"Why should I? You're not." Charlie replies.

"This isn't about-" Buffy starts but cuts herself off when the cordless phone on the table rings. She sighs "I'm all phoned out. Will you? Unless it's my dad, Hank or whatever I'm supposed to call him." Buffy asks Giles.

"Of course." Giles says and answers the phone. Buffy returns to the papers.

"Hello?" Giles says into the phone as he answers it. "Ah, ok. I'll let Buffy know." Giles hangs up and looks at Buffy "It was the shop, they're done with research and they're leaving tomorrow after the funeral." Buffy and Charlie look at him disappointed.

Buffy sighs steeling herself "ok."

Giles nods "They need me to go over everything just to be sure. Do you need…"

"Go" Buffy interrupts.

"I'll be back" Giles tells her.

Buffy nods and watches him leave "Can't believe he still hasn't at least called." Buffy says softly.

"Your dad's still AWOL, huh?" Xander asked.

Buffy looks from him to Jack and says "I'm not sure I refer to him as my father any more. But he did raise me. He should be here to help us. The number he left for us in Spain is no good, and I've left messages everywhere."

Jack looked uncomfortable and Buffy quickly changes the subject.

"Um, how about a line that just says, 'Following the burial, there will be no wake'? Or gathering?" Buffy suggest and Willow seems to think about it but before she could say anything Buffy continuous 'At the request of Joyce, there will be no gathering'? Uch, that sounds lame."

Buffy puts a hand to her forehead. Willow gives her a concerned look, looks at Charlie then Jack, gets up and begins clearing the table.

"What are we gonna do? After, I mean. Are we just gonna…come back here?" Charlie asks his sister.

"Uh…I, I don't know. We should say goodbye to the people going to Pylea first but after I guess we'll come back here." Buffy answers then to Jack and Xander "Um, how about 'At the request of the family, there will be no wake.'

Xander gets up to move into the chair next to Buffy "Good, yeah, it's got, uh…"

"I don't wanna be here." Charlie says softly to himself then catches Jack's eye.

"If you want to you can come to Colorado with me, you and your sister both." Jack tells him.

Charlie smiles ruefully at him "Thanks but Buffy can't leave Sunnydale. Without a slayer here the world will end."

"Well maybe Faith can take over for a couple of weeks. Your sister can always fly back if there is an apocalypse." Jack tells him.

"Should I put it at the top, or just a small line at the bottom?" Buffy asks Xander before both bend over the paperwork, both not hearing a word of the conversation between Charlie and Jack.

"Buffy?" Charlie asks.

Buffy looks up from the paperwork at her brother questionably.

"Can we go to Colorado with Jack after everything tomorrow?" Charlie asks her.

Buffy looks at Jack then at Charlie "We can't, you know we can't. If I leave the Hellmouth will be unprotected. Faith is going with Angel to Pylea."

"Spike will be here." Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah I know. I trust Spike to protect us, to an extent. He's still a vampire Charlie. A vampire without a soul." Buffy replies then added "And I figured you were going with your team to Pylea."

"I told you I wasn't leaving you Buffy." Jack told her.

"But it's your team that's going with Angel." Buffy pointed out.

"And I know you trust Angel, so I know that Angel will keep my team safe. Besides Carter can handle it." Jack told her.

"Can I go with Jack, Buffy?" Charlie asked.

"No, if Glory finds out you're gone she'll know that you're…She'll figure it out." Buffy told him suddenly aware of Jack in the room and him not knowing Charlie's nature.

"What does Glory want with Charlie? He doesn't have anything supernatural…right?" Jack asked.

Buffy glanced at Charlie then Jack "No, he's all human, nothing special." She lied.

Charlie looks at his sister anger bubbling within him, yes he understood Buffy was hiding her emotions again to be the slayer, the strong one. But he needed her, he needed his sister to care, to grieve with him. But since she couldn't he couldn't be around her. "Just fucking tell him already! I'm not human Jack! I'm mystical energy send to Buffy in human form, implanted in her life as her brother along with fake memories!"

Jack looked at Charlie then at Buffy then back at Charlie.

"Don't say that!" Buffy told him loudly. "You are my brother, no matter how you came to be. You are my brother." Buffy repeated.

"What…I…How…? For crying out loud, someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Jack told them.

Buffy looks at him then back at Charlie feeling her barely rebuild walls around her heart crack.

"Then why are you trying to shut me out Buffy? If I'm your brother we should deal with this together. But you won't let me in, you won't let anyone in. You're not taking care of yourself, all you do is work. Stop trying to take care of everything! Stop avoiding me!" Charlie yelled back ignoring Jack.

Tears start to roll down Buffy's cheeks as she said "Charlie…I've been…working. I've been busy, because I have to-"

"No! You've been avoiding dealing with me! Because you blame me." Charlie says also crying.

"I'm not!...I have to do these things, 'cause…'cause when I stop, then she's really gone." Buffy tells him crying as well and Charlie looks at her understanding.

"And I'm trying. Charlie, I am, I am really trying to take care of things, but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew." Buffy tells him.

"Nobody's asking you to be Mom." Charlie tells him "Nobody is asking you to be the slayer all the time either."

"Well, who's gonna be if I'm not? Huh, Charlie? Have you even thought about that? Who's gonna make things better?" Buffy asks him crying harder "Who's gonna take care of us?"

"Buffy…" Charlie says walking over to her and hugging her.

"I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me." Buffy tries to explain to him.

"I understand sis, but I need you because mom is gone. And being the slayer is not being there for me. You don't have to take care of everything. I'm here and so are Jack, and Giles, 

Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara. We're all there for you. And so will Angel when he gets back. You're not in this alone." Charlie tells her.

Buffy looks at her brother and gave him a tiny smile "thank you." Then it was gone "I'm not going to explain about Charlie Jack. He's my brother no matter how he came to be. Knowing what he was before will only put you in danger. And I don't want to lose any more family."

With that said Buffy stood up "I have to patrol." She said then to Xander added "Call the magic box and ask if Faith, Spike or Angel can come to watch Charlie."

"I'll watch him." Willow said.

"No offense Will, but I want some muscle, if Glory comes she's not going to give you time to say a spell." Buffy told her.

"I'm coming with you Buffy. We have to talk." Jack told her.

"No you're not. We'll talk after I come back." Buffy tells him.

"I can take care of myself." Jack protested.

"Against aliens maybe. But demons are another thing. Last time you fought a vampire it nearly killed you." Buffy told him.

"You can either let me come with you or I'll wait until you leave and follow you." Jack tells her.

"Or I'll just tie you up and hold you hostage here until I return." Buffy threatened.

"For crying out loud just led me come with you!" Jack said loudly.

"No, I'm not going to bury both my parents tomorrow." Buffy told him angrily.

Jack's anger diminished as he looked at his daughter "I'm not going to die." He told her.

"And I'm not going to be responsible for not being able to save you like I couldn't save mom. So you're staying, and that's that." Buffy tells him and walks away.

Jack follows her "Buffy."

Buffy stops halfway up the stairs. "This isn't open to discussion Jack. If you come with me you'll be a distraction to me." Buffy tells him.

"Fine, I'll stay here." Jack grumbled unhappily. "But you better be home by midnight."

"Yes dad, shees." Buffy said continuing up the stairs not even noticing the looks on Colonel O'Neill's face at being called her father.

Charlie watches them and turned to Xander and Willow "Why can't I have him as my father instead of Hank?" he asked them then not waiting for an answer he walked off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Review please 


	27. Chapter 26 – Goodbye's

**Chapter 26 - Goodbye's**

Earth, Sunnydale, Glory's mansion,

"Well, have you figured out who the slayer protects above everyone else?" Glory asked her scabby demon minions.

"Yes most Glorious One. We have found the human form your Key has taken. We have watched the slayer and seen she protects him above everyone else." One of Glory's minion's replied.

Glory turned her attention to her minions and smiled "Of course she is. This had better be the right one and not another vampire. Get me my Key."

"Right away Glorious One." Her minion replied before hurrying off.

Earth, Sunnydale, graveyard,

Buffy looks at her mother's grave as her casket was being lowered in, she felt Charlie's grip on her hand increase and gave a slight squeeze to let him know she was there.

Briefly Buffy felt herself miss Angel's arms around her but she dismissed the thought as she continued to stare at her mother's grave. Since it was day and the sun was shining Angel and Spike couldn't come. Buffy was not making a big deal about it, this day was about her and Charlie's mother.

Jack was not far away from them, hovering to see if she and Charlie needed him but not wanting to intrude. He was in full military dress uniform in respect for a woman he knew a lifetime alone and who raised his daughter.

Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't respond to it. "Buffy, we have to go soon." Buffy heard Willow tell her.

"Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Ok, just…" Buffy trailed off.

"…give is some time." Charlie finished for her.

Buffy looked away and at her brother who looked at her as well. He was all she had left of her family. Jack was still a factor she didn't know where to place. She sort of liked him but there was too much going on in her head to figure it out.

"I'm ok, or I will be…" Charlie told her.

"I know you will." Buffy replied "I think I'm ready." She told her friends.

"Are you sure Buffy because we can wait a little while longer if you want." Willow told her.



"Oh, I think she's ready, just needs some time for dead-boy." Xander told them tactlessly. Then was hit by two women. "Oww!" he explained "I was joking." He said rubbing his arm where Anya had hit him. Willow on the back of his head.

"This is one of the times you shouldn't joke around Xander." Willow told him.

"Yes Xander, you were being insensitive." Anya told him "Whether Buffy and Angel will have sex before he leaves her again is not something you should advertise at her mother's funeral."

Faith hit the back of Anya's head "neither should you." She told her before sharing a look with Buffy and walking off.

"There goes miss psycho, have I said how glad I am that she's leaving with the fang gang?" Xander asked nobody in particular.

Buffy and Charlie had already walked away, both not interested in dealing with anything right now. Jack glared at the boy before following them.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Xander said apologetically.

"We know." Willow said before walking off with Tara.

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

"They're coming." Carter announced "Remember don't crowd them." She warned everyone, the two vampires in particular.

"B.'s not in the mood for any crap, so don't try anything." Faith warned everyone as she entered the mansion first.

As soon as Buffy entered the mansion she let go of Charlie's hand and slipped into slayer mode "Ok, let's get this over with. Is everything ready Wes?" the blond slayer asked.

"Buffy" Spike and Angel said both suddenly in front of her.

Angel growled "boy, you should really remember your place." Angelus said after a low growl.

Both Spike and Angel with hit at the back of the head by Carter "I warned you two." She told them then glared at them. She may not be a slayer but she could be very intimidating.

"Is she your mate? No? then stay out of this woman." Angelus told her.

"Angelus." Buffy warned him. "Not now, allow Angel to take charge if you can't behave."

Angelus looked at her about to retort but closed his mouth reconsidering "Fine, just don't expect this to become a habit, today is an exception."



"I really don't care right now." Buffy told him "Wes, I asked you if everything is ready." Buffy reminded him when she spotted him talking quietly with Jack.

"I uh, yes. I was just…everything is ready. Just tell Lorne when everyone's ready." Wesley told her.

"Fine, I just need a quick word with Angel." Buffy told and took the arm the vampire and lead him into the bedroom.

"See I told you." Anya said glaring at Faith.

"Doesn't mean you had to advertise about it at her mom's funeral." Faith told her.

"Faith can I talk to you?" Charlie asked.

Faith looked at him "sure little C."

"Daniel, Carter, Teal'C, I need a word with you as well." Jack told them.

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion, Angel's bedroom,

"God, my other half really is good at the whole bottling up feelings." Anne told Angelus.

Angelus grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to him eliciting a gasp from his mate "You better not be dead when I get back lover." He told her.

Anne grinned and placed her right hand to his left cheek "I'll try, but protecting my brother goes above everything." Anne paused then added "I think you said it best when on that day 'we don't belong to ourselves, we belong to the world.' It sucks but what can we do about it but try to cope with it."

Angelus captures her lips in a brutal kiss. "I don't like repeating myself." He told her when he pulled away.

"Really?" Anne asked and moved her hand to his hardened member, "Your body tells me something differently." Angelus growled lowly.

Anne smiled and looked him in the eyes "I love you." She then said out of the blue.

"You're my mate." Angelus stated before kissing her while making his way to the bed.

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion, empty room,

"So my mom died, and my sister is barely still standing. If she loses Angel too…I don't want her to go through that again on top of everything else." Charlie told Faith.

"I'll make sure he gets back to her alive." Faith told him.



"Not just him, I want you to come back alive too." Faith looks at him surprised. "You've changed Faith. I'm not sure if prison, yourself or even Angel is responsible for that but it has to be partly you because if I learned anything about you is that nobody can make you do anything you don't want to."

"I've got a lot to make up for." Faith told him.

Charlie nodded "I know, but for what it is worth I think you're doing good."

Faith looked at him then said "You want to get into my pants or something?"

"What?" Charlie asked blushing red "I…uh…no…I mean you're…" Charlie rambled then took a deep breath and let it out before saying "you know you're very hot. And you definitively have an effect on me. But we're just starting to be friends and I…."

Faith laughed "Relax little C. I was just joking. Friends is good."

Charlie let out a breath, then glared at Faith.

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion, kitchen,

"What is it sir?" Carter asked.

"Well, you're all going on a mission without me, so I just want to tell you this. This civilian group seems to know what they are doing. But when you get there I want you to follow their lead but don't act any differently than you would going off world through the Stargate. That said be careful, that green demon doesn't seem dangerous but who knows what else is there." Jack told them.

"I will protect them O'Neill" Teal'C told him.

"I'm counting on you for that, I'm not sure if I trust this Angel or Angelus. Buffy does, but Angelus seems more inclined to look out for himself than anyone else. Wesley agrees with me on that, so you stick together and if Angel starts to act weird Faith or Wesley will probably know what to do." Jack told them.

"We understand sir." Carter told them. "You just take care of y our daughter."

"That I will Carter, that I will." Jack told them.

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

"What do you mean you should go with them?!" Willow asked loudly.

"I-I mean t-that Angel's p-people don't have a-a witch in their group. You're needed h-here." Tara told her girlfriend.

"But…but, I don't want you to go." Willow told her.

"I know, I-I don't want to leave you either, but sometimes w-we have to do things we d-don't want to because it's the right t-thing to do." Tara told her.

Willow looks at Tara's eyes seeing the determination settled in them "Ok, but come back soon, alright?"

"I'll try." Tara told her.

Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion, Angel's bedroom,

Buffy returned from the bathroom wiping her mouth "Not exactly the way I wanted things to go." She said with a grimace. "Of course Anne put me back in charge to deal with the embarrassment." She added.

"Yeah." Angel agreed. "How are you feeling?" he then asked worried.

"Fine now." Buffy told him sitting herself on his lap.

Angel puts his arms around her "It'll get better." He told her.

"You promise?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked down at the small woman "I promise." He told her.

Buffy pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes "I love you, you better not forget that while you're off saving Queen C."

"She's changed Buffy, the visions changed her." Angel told her. Then added "and nothing could make me forget you."

"So you tell me." Buffy told him turning her head away.

"You still don't trust me." Angel stated.

"No." Buffy said and looked at him again seeing the pain that simple word inflicted upon him. "Maybe if you come back I'll start to again." She told him.

"I'm coming back." Angel told her.

"I hope so." Buffy told him then left the comfort of his arms and stood up "We'd best get going."

"Right." Angel said standing up as well. Just as Buffy was about to walk away he grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her "I'll see you soon." He told her and placed a quick kiss on her lips before heading towards the door.



Earth, Sunnydale, Angel's mansion,

Lorne finished the spell and a blue swirling portal opened, the departing group looked at the ones not going before Faith jumped through first, followed by Wesley, Gunn.

Carter looks at Jack conflicted then walked over to him plants a kiss on his lips which quickly turns passionate. She pulls away smiles at him before turning around and running and jumping through the portal. Teal'C looks at Jack raising one eyebrow at him, before he too followed through the portal with Daniel not far behind.

Tara shares one last kiss with her girlfriend before jumping through the portal too.

Angel looks at Buffy and Charlie then at Jack "Take care of them." He told him before turning around and jumping through the portal, Lorne went last.

Buffy looks at the closing portal then at Jack "You can still go, you know." She told him.

"I'm right where I'm needed." Jack replied.

Buffy looks away from him at Willow, walking towards her best friend she put her arm around her "She'll be alright Will."

"Of course she will." Willow said with shaky conviction "She will." She repeated with more conviction in her voice.


End file.
